


Control

by Anonymous



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 89,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wild and reckless, Andy Fowler is a rich and spoiled brat, who loves to party. His antics are getting in the way of his parent's public image though so they call his step brother, Sonny Robertson, to keep him in line.
Relationships: Sonny Robertson/Andy Fowler
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything so read with caution. Includes drug usage/non-con elements. 
> 
> *Chapter 29 is smut if you only came for that lmao 😂

**Andy's POV**

Pounding headache? Check. Little recognition of where I was or what happened the night before? Check. Who was that in the shower? I didn't know. And God, I swore the sun wasn't so close five seconds ago and it pained me to see. Yeah, this was the aftermath of a good night out.

I squinted in the sunlight to try and see who the culprit was of waking me up on a...Sunday? Was it Sunday? No, wait, it was Saturday. I saw two figures at the end of my bed and I didn't even need to see them to know who one was.

"Fuck, mom. Close the fucking curtains," I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head.

"That's no way to speak to me when we have a guest," My mom's prim and proper voice spoke.

"Then tell them to close the curtains," I whined.

"I'm not your maid," the new voice said.

Wait, I knew that voice, vaguely though. I peeked over the gold, satin sheets. My thought was confirmed.

"Sonny? Is it Christmas already?" I asked.

"No..." He started, sounding aggravated.

"Then there's no reason for me to up before noon," I said, and buried myself within the sheets once more.

"It's two in the afternoon and I've come to talk to you about this," My mom said.

Something landed on me. I sighed and pushed the sheets back, feeling around until I found what it was; a magazine.

"You're in the tabloids. Again!" she explained.

There I was on the front page, stumbling out of a limo with a joint between my fingers. My eyes were blood shot and if there was a definition of "derp" in the dictionary, my picture would be next to it.

"Ugh. They really got my bad side," I said in disgust, and tossed the magazine back on the bed.

I looked up at Ryan Robertson, who went by Sonny. I hadn't seen him in months. He was looking good, for a poor person at least. He smiled that cocky little "you're in trouble and I'm not" smile.

"You need to take this seriously, Andrew. I can't have you wandering around the streets looking like this!" Mom exclaimed dramatically.

"It could be worse. I could've gotten someone pregnant," I said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Mom murmured as she flicked her long, platinum blonde hair behind her back.

"I would." I snorted in laughter.

"This isn't a laughing matter. When you're in the tabloids it affects me and your father," she said.

"He's not-," I stopped, biting my tongue. I didn't want to speak about that.

"Whatever. So, I got high last night. Who cares?" I asked.

I laid back in bed, sighing. I couldn't count how many times I've gotten this lecture from my mom. She always forgot about it a few days later anyway. She knew she couldn't control me.

"I care, and I'm putting a stop to it," she said firmly.

"Are you now?" I asked, bored.

"Yes. Sonny is here to help," she said proudly.

"Sonny...Sonny...hmm...where do I know that name from?" I pondered. "Oh yeah, I remember. He's that guy that moved out the second he turned eighteen and only comes back for Christmas and Thanksgiving because he hates our entire family. Yeah, yeah, that name rings a bell."

"I do not hate our family," Sonny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh huh." I nodded sarcastically.

Sonny was my step brother. His dad and my mom got married three years ago when Sonny was seventeen and I was fourteen. When he was eighteen and I was fifteen, he moved out. Two years later and he was practically a stranger, not that I cared. He was always a pain in the ass, trying to be mister goody two shoes.

He was the black sheep of the family though. He hated our lifestyle; the rich lifestyle. My dad was a film director and my mom an ex-playboy bunny turned actress. As trashy as that would sound to most people, my mom actually had an air of sophistication about her. She liked going to charity events and giving money when she could. I guess Alexander, my stepdad, was okay too.

As good as they could be, Sonny still wanted nothing to do with the money. Even though they gave to charity, they still went around splurging their money on useless things and were too obsessed with public image and being the richest in all of Hollywood. Sonny hated it, so he left.

"Sonny's going to be staying with us," Mom said.

"You're moving back in?" I asked. I was shocked. I never thought I'd see the day. Sonny didn't say a thing. He didn't look too happy.

"He needs a job and I'm offering," Mom said.

"What kind of job?" I asked skeptically.

"Your babysitter," Sonny said sweetly.

My face fell. They could not be serious. I was seventeen!

"Excuse me?" I deadpanned.

"He's not your babysitter. He's just going to be here to look out for you and keep you in line. I can't have you going out partying every night without someone watching out for you. One day you won't come home," she said with worry.

This whole idea was ridiculous. She genuinely thought that Sonny being around would keep me out of trouble? That was fine. I didn't care. Sonny could hang around all he wanted. It wasn't going to change anything.

"Whatever," I shrugged, relaxing in bed.

"Good. Thank you for not arguing," Mom said kindly.

"Whatever," I muttered again.

I knew if I argued then she'd probably cut off all my money supply and that wouldn't make for a very happy Andy.

"And who in the world do you have in there?" Mom asked, pointing at my bathroom suite door just as we heard the shower turn off.

Good question. Who was that in there? I thought long and hard about who I came home with last night but was coming up with nothing. I went out with my friend, Brooklyn, and then...nothing. I couldn't remember anything.

"Uh...that's..." I stalled. "Well, mom, that would be..."

Finally, the door opened, and out walked a boy with a towel draped around his waist and his body all glistening with water. My my, don't I have good tastes.

"The pool guy?!" Mom shouted.

"The pool guy...of course." I smiled.

I remembered now. Right before I left with Brook, I invited the pool guy along because one of our other friends bailed. Who knew I would've ended up back here with him. I guess anyone who really knew me would have guessed that, actually.

"It's...it's Harper," the pool guy said shyly.

"Sweetie, no one cares. Move along, you have a pool to clean," I said.

His face fell and turned red before he gathered his clothes and left the room. I looked at the other two, tilting my head to the side with a smile on my lips. Mom sighed and looked at Sonny.

"Good luck," she said to him, putting her hands up in defeat.

She left us there and I looked back at Sonny. I laid back down with my hands behind my head and smiled at him.

"Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do," he said.

"Oh, on the contrary, I'm gonna quite enjoy having a personal assistant," I said.

"I'm not an assistant. Think of me more like your boss." He smiled wickedly.

"Ooh, yes sir," I moaned.

He rolled his eyes; something that was a bit of a habit of his that hadn't disappeared over the years.

"I don't want any of your bullshit, alright? I won't tolerate it. Now, do I have to worry about you doing anything reckless today?" he asked.

I frowned. I wasn't exactly sure why he detested me as much as he did. We had never gotten along even though I had no problem with him. I got the vibe that he never really got along with anyone. I suppose that was just the person he was.

He was always so tense and bitter. There was something about him that made me want to ruffle his feathers, so I tried to at every chance I got. Whenever he rolled his eyes at my antics or got that annoyed little look, I always felt a little thrill. His persona also made it extra fun to flirt with him and see him squirm. It was almost a challenge. After all, he was the only guy to continuously reject my advances, obviously because he was my step brother.

"No," I eventually answered, "I'm gonna shower."

I flung the sheets off my body, revealing to him that I was completely naked underneath and I didn't care in the slightest. I bit back a smile as he turned away from me.

"I'll wait outside," he said.

"You'll wait outside?" I laughed as I got up. "Are you seriously going to watch my every move?"

"That's the job description," he mumbled.

"Okay...and if I go off and do something 'reckless', what happens to you?" I asked.

"Who knows? Maybe your mom will fire me. Maybe I won't care," he said. That or he could get over his hatred of us and accept the trust fund his dad has set up.

"Hmm...interesting," I smiled. That was yet another reason to mess with him.

"Yeah, fascinating. Just hurry up," he said and opened the door.

"You wanna join me?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He slammed the door shut and I smiled, shaking my head before heading off to the bathroom.

I cleaned myself, ridding my body of the evidence of what I did last night. I finished up, did my hair, got dressed, made sure I looked hot, then grabbed my wallet and phone before leaving my room.

Sonny was waiting there, like promised. I pursed my lips and went past him. He followed after like a puppy.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly.

"To the mall. Jesus, chill," I said.

"You can go to the mall without your crazy fans stalking you?" he asked.

"Oh a good day, mhm." I nodded.

"Alright, well I guess I'll drive you," he said.

"Oh darling, I already have a chauffeur," I told him. How sweet. He still had to drive himself places.

"Well, unfortunately for both of us, you're stuck with me and I'm not going to the fucking mall in a limo," he said.

"Lighten up Mr. Grumpy. Holy shit," I laughed. "And by the way, I was gonna take the lambo, not a limo. I'm not a moron."

He ignored my comment as we walked through the lobby and out the front double doors. I was about to head over to the intercom to buzz our live-in chauffeur and my own personal butler, but Sonny grabbed my arm, making us change directions. I saw the old, beaten up piece of junk he called car.

"Eww, really?" I groaned.

"Just get in," he said, opening the door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I smiled and got in the car.

It was a mess in here, or maybe it just looked like it because the fake leather seats were ripping and everything was faded. Gross. If he just dipped one little toe into his trust fund, then he could've had a Porsche.

He got in the car and started it up before I could bail and then we were off towards the mall. This was so strange. Other than the holidays for a very brief visit, I had barely been around him, and now here we were in the same car going on a Saturday outing.

"What do you need to go to the mall for?" he asked.

"I need a new outfit," I told him.

"For?" he asked.

"Uh, it's Saints & Sinner's night tonight. Duh," I said.

A look of realization crossed his face. I threw this party every year. He had only attended once though and vowed to never go again because all my friends made fun of him. It wasn't my fault he couldn't handle a joke and he was a total loser.

"You're coming, right? I mean you gotta watch me and all," I said.

"I guess," he said, disinterested.

"What are you gonna wear?" I asked.

"I dunno. This?" he shrugged.

"Um, babe, you can't wear that. You've either gotta be a saint, or a sinner," I said.

He twitched when I called him babe, but honestly I called everyone that.

"I'm not buying into this childish bullshit," he said.

"It's okay, I'll find you something. I think you'd make a good sinner," I said.

"I'm not dressing up for your stupid party," he said.

"Mhm. We'll see..."


	2. Chapter 2

Saints and Sinners was the party of the year, or one of them at least. When it was a party of mine, it was always memorable. The aim of the game was that anything goes for one night and in the morning it's forgotten. Sin all you want with no judgement. Then again, most of my parties were like that.

The party was already in full swing downstairs. I was in my bathroom, taking my sweet time getting ready. I stared at myself in the mirror, turning so I could catch every angle of myself. I blew myself a kiss and smiled. I was looking so hot tonight.

There was a knock on my door and I sighed. I guess I couldn't possibly make myself look any better than I already did. I left the bathroom and went to my bedroom door. I knew who it would be before I even opened it. My parents were out and everyone else knew they weren't allowed upstairs. The party was almost entirely outside anyway.

I caught a glance of myself in the mirror I had on my door. I was a sinner tonight. I was wearing red booty shorts, devil horns and eyeliner. That was all. I frowned in annoyance as the person knocked on the door again.

"Andy, come on. I know you're in there!" Sonny shouted through it.

"Alright, calm down," I said and opened the door.

I eyed him up and down when I saw him. He was wearing the clothes I bought him today at the mall. Although I would have loved to get him a similar outfit to mine, I knew he wouldn't go for it. Instead, he was wearing all white. White jeans, white button up shirt, white shoes.

"Where are your angel wings?!" I asked, offended that he hadn't finished off the ensemble.

"I'm not wearing the...the wings," he said. His gaze fell on my body and I held back a smile. I loved having that reaction from guys.

"But how are people supposed to know you're an angel?" I asked.

"They won't," His eyes shot back to mine, "What a shame."

"Why are you still so bitter with me?" I asked curiously, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because there's a raging party going on down there and you're up here probably fixing your hair twenty times over," he said in frustration.

"It's my party. I have to make sure I look hot. Did I succeed?" I asked with a smirk.

"Whatever," he didn't answer. "Just put on the rest of your costume and get down there and control your friends."

I looked down at myself. "This is my costume."

"You're just wearing that?" he asked.

"Mhm," I nodded, looking back up at him, "How else am I supposed to show off the belly button piercing I got today?"

"Right- wait. You got what today?" he yelled.

"Check it out," I said and pointed to the piercing. His eyes widened at the silver stud.

"That's what happens when you wait in the car at the mall instead of supervising me," I said.

"Your mom is gonna kill me when she finds out!" he scolded. Poor Sonny. He just worries too much.

"Why? She didn't care when I got my dick pierced...then again she doesn't exactly know about it..." I said thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"When did you...you know what, never mind. I don't have time for this. Just get downstairs and keep your friends from destroying the place," he said, pointing to the stairs.

"We can just hire someone to clean everything up. Chill," I said.

"You can't just get through life by hiring people to clean up your messes," he said in that annoyingly judgy tone he couldn't seem to lose.

"Why not? That's what my mom hired you for," I said with a sweet smile.

"No it's...just...go!" He looked like he was about to explode.

"Okay, don't get your dick in a twist," I said.

I went past him and shut my door. He seethed in silence and followed after me closely, because after all, he was supposed to be keeping me out of trouble and he doesn't know anyone here. Actually, the fact that he had to keep me out of trouble just made me want to get into trouble. Although, trouble seemed to follow me at parties so I was certain it wouldn't be very hard.

The mansion I lived in was perfect for massive parties like this. It was one of the many perks of being rich, of course. The house had fifteen bedrooms and nine bathrooms, a movie room, gym, indoor pool, seven living rooms, a games room. You name it, we had it. It was the outdoors where the party was though and there was plenty of room.

I stood at the large sliding door that led to the main area outside. There was a stage with a band, a spacious area for all the teen bodies rubbing up against each other. The pool spanning two hundred meters was filled with people, surely giving pool boy Harper his fair share of work tomorrow morning. The surrounding spas in each corner were littered with horny teenagers. Again, good luck to pool boy Harper.

The remainder of the people who weren't swimming or dancing were scattered across the lawn, some stumbling down the pathways that led to the gardens. I imaged our garden boy would have a few surprises tomorrow too.

The party was perfect. It looked like a good turn out this year. I saw a lot of friends and friends of friends, and friends of those friends. Most of them I didn't even know. I only had one rule though; no paparazzi allowed. There was security out the front whose main purpose was to screen everyone coming in.

There were people hired to hand out drinks and food. One of them was walking by with shot glasses filled with, well, I didn't even know what. I took one of them from the tray and smiled in thanks as she went off again.

"Saints and Sinners is another success, I think," I said to Sonny.

I went to drink the shot, but he took it from me before it could even reach my lips.

"No," he said.

"Um, yes?" I said and went to take it from him.

"No," he said and poured the drink on a nearby houseplant.

Okay, at first his little 'we must be good and abide by the parent's rules' thing was kind of cute, but if he thought he was going to stand in the way of my fun, then he had another thing coming.

"Listen, I'm sorry you were born the way you are. I know you can't help that your brain is wired to never have any fun, like, ever, but can you at least let me enjoy myself?" I asked.

"Your mom wants you to stay out of the papers and I'm going to make sure you do," he said.

"There are no paparazzi at my party! Chillax, dude, and have a drink," I said.

I rolled my eyes and walked off. I grabbed another shot from another tray and downed it before he even noticed. He followed me around as I looked for someone; my best friend Brooklyn. I found him on one of the pool lounges with a girl on top of him.

"Hey Malibu Barbie. Wanna come back in ten minutes?" I asked nicely.

"I don't think so," the girl said, and went back to sucking face with Brook.

"Now," I ordered.

She looked at me with a glare but the second she actually saw me, her eyes went wide. She pushed herself off Brook in a heartbeat.

"I can come back later," she nodded. "Uh huh, later. Sorry, Andy."

She staggered away from me, a flustered mess. I chuckled and looked down at Brooklyn. He sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't have to scare her, mate," he said.

"I know but I need my Brooky time," I said.

I made him make room for me on the pool lounge and I sat next to him, turning my body towards his. I planted a kiss right on his lips. Brook and I were a very affectionate duo, even if he was straight.

"She better come back, if not, the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, and pointed to the bulge under his jeans.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll fix you up later if you need it," I told him with a giggle and put my hand on my thigh.

"Andy, please, people are watching," he said light-heartedly and pushed my hand away.

His gaze did drift to Sonny though who was standing there all awkwardly, watching us. Brook looked from him and back to me with a concerned look.

"Er, do I even need to ask?" Brook questioned.

"Sonny, Brook. Brook, Sonny," I said.

"Oooh," Brook's face lit up in recognition, "the asshole step brother, right?"

"That's the one!" I exclaimed with a bright smile.

I looked at Sonny. He wasn't impressed. I just shrugged innocently. I looked past him and saw someone I didn't expect to see at a party of mine. His name was Mikey. He went to my school and was a total loser. He always had the biggest crush on me and it was actually kind of weird.

"Who the hell invited that nerd?" I asked.

"Who?" Brook asked.

"Um, Mikey?" I questioned.

"I did," Brook said casually.

"Brook!" I slapped his arm. "I can't have losers at my party."

"I only invited that loser so he'd bring his older brother along," he said.

"Austin's here?" I asked, a little bit excitedly.

Austin and I had screwed around a few times before, but on the most part he acted uninterested. That was the kind of challenge I liked.

"Uh huh, and he brought coke," he said with a goofy smile.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Dealing in the pool house I think. Don't worry, only VIP know about it. I asked him to save the good stuff for you," he said.

"Sweet. Thanks babe," I said, and planted my lips to his again.

He must have already been on something because he kissed me back, sliding his tongue into me mouth. I pulled back and pushed him away from me.

"Okay, buddy. Save that for Malibu Barbie," I said and stood.

"K, Fovv. Catch you later," he said as he lit up a cigarette.

I gave a nod then wandered off towards the pool house. Sonny was hot on my trail. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To the pool house," I said like it was obvious.

"Um, no!" He shouted over the music, "You aren't actually going to do coke, are you?"

"It wouldn't be a party without it," I said and shook myself from his grip.

Off I went again but, again, like an annoying little fly, he made his way back to me. He stood in front of me and pushed my shoulders back.

"I will not allow you to do drugs under my watch," he said.

That was simple then. I just had to get rid of him. I sighed as I thought up a plan to get rid of the pesky bug, and when I did, I smiled warmly.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere and talk?" I asked.

"You wanna talk?" he asked.

I nodded. "Please?"

He looked a little annoyed but he nodded, agreeing.

"Sure, where?" he asked.

"Somewhere quiet. Back inside?" I suggested.

He nodded and gestured for me to lead the way, so I did. I led us back through the party and inside. I knew exactly where I was taking him. We were on the downstairs floor and I led him down a hallway to a door which only led to an unused closet. I just hoped he didn't remember what this room was.

"We can talk in here," I said.

I took the key from the small table at the end of the hallway. I unlocked the door and pushed it open a little. It was dark and I motioned for him to go inside. He gave a skeptical look. I knew he didn't trust me, and for good reason too. The second he stepped in, switched on the light and saw it wasn't actually a room, I closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Andy!" he shouted from inside.

He bashed on the door but I just grinned and took a step back.

"I'll come get you when I'm all partied out, okay?" I called through the door.

"Andy! You open this door right now or I swear to God you'll regret it!" he yelled.

"Oops, sorry. I can't hear you!" I called out.

"Open the door!"

"Sorry, can't hear! Gotta go!"

Then off I went to party the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny's POV**

I bashed on the closet door in anger. I had never been more pissed off with Andy, and that was saying a lot because his every movement aggravated me.

"Can anyone hear me?!" I shouted for the tenth time and smacked my palm against the door.

This stunt he pulled was making it really, really easy to hate him, and here I was thinking it would be hard to forget about my feelings for him. I sighed, leaning against the wall. This was exactly how I felt about Andy when our parents first got married.

I remember that I couldn't stand him. He was a spoiled little brat; an asshole. He did anything he could to annoy me. He was shallow, self-obsessed and rude. Over the course of a year though, my feelings for him drastically changed. I wasn't quite sure what made Andy so likeable. Perhaps his annoying qualities, molded into one, gave him an addictive personality. He was always so carefree, smiling and cheeky, not to mention flirtatious.

By the time I was eighteen and Andy was fifteen, I was in love with him. Thinking about it now made me sick. It was wrong on so many levels. He was my new step brother, which wasn't that much of a bother to me. He was hardly like a brother at all. It was the fact that I had been in love with someone who was only fifteen. I never acted on it, obviously, but it was still so hard to deal with.

I ended up resenting him for making me feel that way, and then I left. Even though he was close to eighteen, it still didn't feel right. He was my step brother and I was sure if he knew what I had been thinking about him then he'd be disgusted. I was disgusted with myself.

It had gotten better though. Moving out and staying away from him helped. I had to remind myself of all the reasons I hated him because it was better than loving him. At least hating him was easy when he did stupid shit like this. Well, it was kind of easy.

Coming back, I figured I'd keep up with hating him and grit my teeth and deal with it until I had saved up enough money to leave. The day had been going fine, but then he kissed that guy out there and it all came crumbling down.

"It was just a kiss," I whispered to myself, "He kisses everyone. You know that."

I couldn't get the image out of my head. This is what killed me, the fact that despite my hatred, I still wanted to grab him and kiss the hell out of him. It was like a craving that I'd never get to indulge in.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed deeply. Maybe being back here was a bad idea. Maybe I should just leave again and only see him on holidays. I couldn't be thinking this way. I did have a boyfriend after all, sort of. We weren't exclusive and it was a brand new relationship, but hopefully it would help me get over him.

I sat in the closet for hours, listening to the repetitive beat of the music. After what felt like forever, it died down. Now, all I could do was wait for Andy to get bored of partying and finally let me out. I didn't really so much care about my job to keep him out of trouble. It was more that his mom told me so much of the bullshit he's gotten himself involved with and I'd like to keep him away from it.

Finally, just when I thought I'd never get out of here, the door opened. Standing there was a couple, a guy and a girl. They stopped when they saw me and I stood up.

"Damn, sorry dude. Guess this one's taken," the guy said.

"You can have it," I said and rushed past.

I was free! Free to find Andy and murder him for being such an asshole. I went outside. The party had surely died down. The band was gone, but music was still coming from somewhere. A lot of people had left, and then remainders were doing their own thing, a lot X-rated things that I didn't really want to see.

I scoured the pool, lawn, dance floor, everywhere, searching for Andy, but I couldn't find him amongst everyone. My gaze fell on the pool house. That was where the apparent drug dealer had been. It wouldn't surprise me if Andy was with him.

I went up to the pool house, feeling both cautious and nervous because I could hear unfamiliar voices in there; guys laughing, mostly. All the blinds were closed, not letting me see past the glass and into the room. I opened one of the doors though and the sight before me made me want to rip everyone's heads off.

There were three guys, three I've never seen before, all surrounding Andy. Andy was on the bed, half passed out. The part of him that wasn't passed out was undoing some guy's jeans. He probably had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey, get away from him!" I shouted.

The three looked up at me. One was actually filming him with his phone. Andy's pants were undone and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. He looked over at me, smiling.

"Iskay..." His words slurred.

"He said it's okay. Run along back to the slums now," the taller of the bunch said.

I ignored him. I went over to Andy and helped him sit up. His body was limp in my arms and he tried to lay back down. Fuck, he was totally out of it.

"Dude, what are you doing? It's a party, we're having fun," one of the other guys said.

"Well fun's over," I snapped at him.

"They my friends..." Andy groaned.

"See, we're all friends here." The guy closest to me said, and then he touched my shoulder.

I let go of Andy and latched onto the guy's wrist. I twisted it behind his back and bent to almost breaking point.

"Ah fuck! Jesus Christ! Let go, psycho!" he screamed at me.

"All of you get out now, or I'll snap his wrist in two," I snarled. It was a miracle I hadn't gone to town on them already.

"Okay, easy there Rocky. We're going. We'll go!" the guy in my grip said.

I looked at the other two. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Alright, no need to break any bones. We're going," the taller one with the phone said.

"Austin stay..." Andy whined.

The taller guy, Austin, went up to Andy and ran his fingers through his hair. I bit my tongue. I just wanted to destroy that guy for even thinking about touching him.

"Maybe next time," Austin said, and kissed Andy's cheek.

He stood up and went to leave.

"Leave your phone," I demanded.

"I'm not leaving my phone," he said like I was crazy.

I shoved the other guy away from me, stormed over to this prick, snatched his phone from him, went outside, threw it in the pool, and went back to the lot of them.

"Now, get out," I said.

Austin looked pissed, but he didn't argue. The two other guys left, with Austin trailing after. He knocked hard into my shoulder and I restrained myself. I do not have it in me for a fight.

"You clearly don't know Andy very well. He does this shit all the time and loves it," he said.

"Well not anymore. Get the hell out," I said.

He chuckled menacingly, but left. I was positive that it wasn't me that scared them, but more the wealth that Andy had that could destroy them. I waited until they were gone before going back over to Andy.

I knelt on the mattress beside him. He was barely awake, but still somewhat conscious to the world. I took his face in my hands and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"What'd you take?" I asked him.

"Jusssss coke...vodka," he slurred.

"You think you're gonna be okay?" I asked slowly.

"Ain't ma first rodeo," he giggled.

I rolled my eyes. Now was not the time for a lecture. I helped him up, and by helped him I meant practically carried him from the room. All his weight was leaning on me but he tried to walk.

"Why make my friends go?" he asked like a child unable to string a sentence together properly. His head dropped against my shoulder.

"Those guys weren't your friends," I said in frustration.

I helped Andy through the party and took him upstairs to his room. Again, I was reaching my breaking point with this kid. How could he let himself get into a position like that? Did he have no respect for himself whatsoever? I think I was mostly upset because of what that Austin guy said when he left, that Andy did this all the time, and I didn't doubt it for a second.

I had briefly talked to Andy's mom about this when she asked me to come back and help out with him. Apparently Andy used to be a model kid but then his dad died and his mom remarried, then this behavior began. His mom wasn't exactly the nurturing type so she didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do either other than to watch out for him, like tonight.

Andy flopped down onto his bed. He was so out of it. He could barely form words, just mumbling that I only half understood. He looked up at me and smiled. He reached out, grabbed the edge of my shirt and tried to pull me down to him.

"Hands to yourself," I said, taking his wrists and pinning them to the mattress beside him. I quickly pulled his blanket over him so he didn't try anything again.

"Boys come back? Yes. We gon party," he said, barely audibly. I shook my head and sighed.

"You've partied enough. You're in bed now and you're gonna sleep, okay?" I questioned.

"Mmk." He nodded.

At the mention of sleeping, he accepted it so quickly. He lulled his head to the side, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. I watched him for a moment, then sat on the bed next to him. I was worried that he wouldn't be okay. I felt his forehead. He wasn't heating up or anything. He seemed fine, or at least as fine as he could be.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" I whispered.

I got no response. I got up and went to the couch he had against one of the walls. I sat on it and watched him so I could make sure he was okay after whatever he took. I guess there was no way I was quitting and moving out now, not with him getting himself into trouble like this. Someone had to look out for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Andy's POV**

I was used to having hangovers. They didn't bother me as much as usual. It was almost like I was immune to them. I wasn't immune to the lethargic feeling of waking up in the morning though. I don't think anyone could get used to it.

I rolled over in bed. I was in my bed. Good sign. I sat up and squinted in the sunlight. I brushed my fluffy hair from my face and saw someone asleep on the couch. Sonny. Doesn't that loser have his own room?

"How'd you get outta the closet?" I asked in a croaky voice.

He woke with a start at the sound of my voice. He looked around quickly, almost falling off the couch. His eyes landed on me.

"You're up," he said.

"No I'm not," I said.

I lay back down and pulled the covers over my head, groaning. I didn't care what time it was. It felt early. I fell asleep again for what felt like a millisecond. When I sat up and looked around my room, Sonny was gone.

I could have gone for another few hours of sleep, but I checked the time and it was noon. I had things to do today, so I got up and trudged downstairs. My mom and Alexander weren't around, or maybe they were. It was a big house, so who knew.

Like usual, there was no indication that there was even a party here last night. The security, again as usual, did their job of getting rid of everyone when it got too late, and the cleaners came in early this morning to make it look like nothing happened, not that I'd get in trouble for trashing the house. Mom didn't care as long as I stayed out of the tabloids.

I went into one of the three kitchens. Basically I just followed the sounds. Sonny was in there and he was cooking. He glanced up at me when I came in.

"I have to hand it to the staff you have around here. This place is spotless," he said.

"Uh huh," I groaned.

I sat down on the stool at the kitchen island, facing Sonny. I rested my chin on my hand and watched him cook. He used to be an apprentice chef. I had no idea what happened to his job, but that was what he used to do, I think. I didn't really keep track.

"I'm making breakfast...or lunch, really," he said.

It was bacon and eggs. It smelt delicious but looked all greasy and gross. I didn't know how he could put that into his body. Eww.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said.

I gave him a skeptical look. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

"Do you have any idea how many calories are in that?" I asked.

He looked down at the food in the frying pan and shrugged. "I don't really think about that stuff."

"Mhm." I nodded, bored. I picked out an apple from the fruit bowl instead and took a bite, still looking at him suspiciously.

Did something happen with us last night? Surely not. He was sleeping on the couch and my clothes, well my shorts that I was still in, were on. No, we didn't do anything. So, what was making him all weird?

"Okay, what gives?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"You're being nice. What gives?" I asked again.

"I just..." He paused, thinking, "Thought you'd like some breakfast."

That was bullshit, but I mumbled a 'whatever' because I was too tired to care. I took another bite of the apple and decided I wasn't hungry anymore and set it to the side. I was vaguely aware of Sonny staring at me. I gave him a questioning look.

"How much of last night do you actually remember?" he asked.

"More than you, being stuck in that closet," I laughed, but my laughter quickly died down when I saw that he was not impressed at all. It was still funny though.

"Yeah...we'll talk about that later. But really, what do you remember?" he asked.

"Hmm...drinking, doing coke, hanging out with people. The usual," I told him, thinking back to last night. That was about it.

Sonny nodded. He was tip-toeing around the topic and I wondered what the hell else happened last night that had him like this.

"It's just that...when I got out and found you, you were with these three guys," he said.

"So?" I asked.

"Well they were, ya know...doing things to you, touching you. And you were...to them too..." he said cautiously. I still didn't get the big deal.

"So?" I asked again.

"So?" He sounded mad, "You were totally out of it and these guys were all over you. I figured you'd be upset to find out they were taking advantage of you."

"Why would I be upset? It was Austin, right?" I asked, a complete guess, but a logical one.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded.

"We do that kind of thing all the time," I shrugged.

"You could barely even sit up, let alone make that decision," he scolded. I sighed. He was really blowing this out of proportion.

"Sonny, listen, your concern is adorable in an annoying big brother kind of way, but I'm really not the kind of guy to worry about stuff like that. Sex is just sex. It's fun. I don't care how or when it happens," I told him.

"Right, so you're just fine with slutting around then?" he asked.

"Oh good, you're back to being an asshole. I was afraid I woke up in a parallel universe," I snapped.

"They were filming you, Andy," he said in annoyance.

"Oh noooo," I said sarcastically.

"You were lucky I was there to stop them before it went too far," he said. So this was what this was. He wanted some credit.

"Do you want like a medal or something? A thank you? Well thanks for stealing an orgasm from me. There, ya happy?" I asked.

"No!" he yelled at me.

Annoyed with the entire conversation, I got up from the counter and threw the apple in the bin. I turned back to him, glaring.

"First, your bacon is burning. No wonder you got fired. Second, my personal trainer is gonna be here in half an hour. I have to get ready," I said.

With that, I turned and stormed out of the kitchen and went back upstairs. Stupid Sonny. I couldn't stand that judgmental attitude. If I wanted to have sex with three guys at the same time, then I damn well would.

I wasn't angry for long. I let it slide. I wasn't really one for holding grudges. Staying mad took too much energy. Instead, I had a quick shower because I felt all gross from last night. Then I got ready, getting dressed in my work out gear.

I finally went back downstairs, probably late. My personal trainer was probably already here. I headed back to the kitchen where I could hear voices. Sonny was still there. He was cleaning up. Didn't that moron know we have maids for that? More interestingly though, he was talking to my personal trainer, Rye.

"Hi Rye!" I greeted him enthusiastic.

I always went extremely girly around him. Rye was the one guy I wanted, but couldn't get no matter how hard I tried. It was only because he was twenty-five and I was still seventeen.

"Hey, Andy. I heard you had a big night last night," Rye said. His usual friendly nature shone through his words, as always.

"Not as big as some people might think." I shot Sonny a glare.

"You're gonna have to work extra hard to get off that alcohol weight. I was thinking some time on the treadmill," he said.

Ugh, the treadmill. I hated that thing.

"Or...I can think of another cardiac activity we could do," I suggested.

I trailed my fingers down Rye's biceps. I just couldn't help myself. He had a damn six pack! How could I resist that? He was used to my advances though and brushed them off casually.

"As tempting as that is, I wouldn't wanna lose my job," he said.

"I'll give you a pay rise, amongst...other...rises," I said with a smile.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Sonny interjected.

"I'm gonna be eighteen in just a couple of weeks," I said, not taking my eyes off Rye. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and shook his head.

"Maybe get back to me then. For now though, get your ass to the gym," he said playfully.

He knew where it was, so he walked off without me. I smiled, feeling all giddy, and looked at Sonny.

"Isn't he just the hottest?" I asked.

"Sure, if you're into, like...freakishly muscly guys," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Just another case of Sonny being bitter.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go let him help me stretch," I said.

"You do that," he said, uninterested.

He was just jealous he doesn't have a super hot personal trainer like I do. I quickly forgot about his negative attitude and skipped off to work out with McSexy.


	5. Chapter 5

I was doing my third most favorite thing in the world. After alcohol and boys, came sun baking. I had to get all the sun I could get considering how pale I was, and no matter how much I did lay in the sun, that never seemed to change.

There I was, laying on a sun lounge by the pool in just a speedo, soaking up the rays, with sunglasses blocking the sun from my eyes, when suddenly the warmth was taken from me. I opened my eyes and saw Sonny standing before me.

"You're blocking my sun," I said.

"It's not your sun," he said and didn't move.

I sighed, moving my sunglasses on top of my head and looking at him.

"What do you want? I've been a good boy and haven't left the house all day. I'm making your job easier here," I told him.

"Should I even ask why you didn't go to school today?" he asked.

"I'm home tutored. I only go to school when there's exams," I said. It was also a good way to socialize with people.

"Home tutored? That's funny because you slept 'til eleven, went to the hair dresser for three hours and then came out here," he said.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I told my tutor not to come in today because I'm sick." I faked a cough, then smiled at him again.

"Now, if you wouldn't mine, I'm trying to get some vitamin D before the sun sets, unless of course you want to provide some for me yourself," I said.

I put the sunglasses back down and closed my eyes. I was hoping he'd get uncomfortable and leave. I wasn't so lucky.

"Your parents need you to get ready for this yacht club charity event thing," he said.

"Hm, nah, I'm gonna pass," I said.

"No, you're gonna get up and get ready so you aren't late," he ordered.

"I thought you were just here to keep me out of trouble," I said.

"Apparently my duties extend to making sure you're doing what you're supposed to be. Now get up and get ready," he demanded, sounding more and more aggravated by the second. His friendly persona from yesterday was clearly just a passing moment.

"Yeah, later." I waved my hand, dismissing him.

"No, now," he said firmly.

"Get out of my sunlight," I sighed.

I wasn't budging, and he wasn't either. I smiled, making myself nice and comfortable as I relaxed. He was still blocking my sun, but I went on acting like it didn't bother me.

I thought he had given up, especially when I heard him move, but then he grabbed hold of my ankles and yanked me down from the sun lounge.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted at him.

He lifted me and I flailed around his arms.

"Put me down, Sonny!" I yelled.

"You got it," he said.

The next second I was flying through the air and landed in the cool water. I was furious. I came back up screeching at him.

"I just got my hair done!" I screamed. "Are you crazy!?"

He stood there with his arms across his chest, looking all smug. I glared at him, fuming.

"I'm sure you own at least ten blow dryers. Get ready!" he ordered before walking off.

"You better sleep with one eye open, Robertson!" I called out after him.

He just waved his hand dismissively and went back inside.

* * *

After my incident with Sonny and the pool, I had calmed down considerably. I ended up going and getting ready for this stupid event. I was planning on going anyway, well, I had to. I just didn't want to do what Sonny told me to do. I didn't care if my mom wanted me to have a babysitter. I wasn't going to let him order me around.

I was already so bored at the yacht club. Mom and dad were hosting and I was stuck giving fake smiles to other rich folk and pretend that I cared about what they were talking to me about. Mom and Alexander were all about image, so they made me make up some bullshit stories about how I had applied for all the best colleges in the country. That wasn't going to happen. I was going to live off my trust fund. There was enough money for me to retire as soon as I turned eighteen.

I sat at a table beside Sonny and my mother, along with some of their closest friends. I had snuck a glass of wine away from one of the other guests, not that anyone had taken any notice. I took a sip and played with my dessert spoon.

"Hey," Sonny leant in close to whisper to me, "this is a good cause. At least act like you're interested."

I gave him a fake smile and dropped the spoon, making it clang against a bowl. Sonny knew as well as I did that the whole charity thing was just a way for our parents to gain brownie points with the public. Nevertheless, I looked back over at Alexander and paid attention.

"Next, I would like to thank my beautiful wife, Andrea, for being the brains behind this event, and to my two sons, Sonny and Andy, for being here and supporting it," he spoke.

I wish I hadn't started paying attention. I gritted my teeth in anger. Sons? Sons?! I wasn't his son. I barely even knew the man. Sick of the fake bullshit surrounding me, I drank the rest of the glass of wine and got up, leaving the room.

I went to the lobby of the yacht club. Another drink would be nice. If only the club would sell to minors. They were well off enough to not have to accept a bribe if I were to offer.

"He only said that to look good in front of the others."

I spun around. Sonny had followed me out.

"I don't care what he said. He's boring me to death in there," I told him.

"Just a couple more speeches, some mingling, and then you can get out of here," he bargained.

"Easy for you to just sit through one of these events. You don't have to endure them as much as me, ever since you left," I snapped. Okay, maybe I had a few more glasses of wine than I let on.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like, but can you please just come back in and sit down. You don't even have to talk to anyone," he said.

"Umm let me think about. No. We're getting out of here," I said.

I looked around and spotted what I needed. I went right over to the fire alarm.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked in panic.

I didn't listen to him. I pulled the lever down and a shrill ringing sound blared through the club. I grinned and grabbed Sonny's hand.

"Come on!" I said and pulled him towards the doors.

We made our escape, him coming with me because really, what other choice did he have? Adrenaline rushed through my body as we ran around the front of the building.

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"Maybe!" I laughed.

I took him down to the docks where it was darker and we could hide out. We ran across the main one. I felt so free right now, like there was nothing stopping me. Almost nothing.

"It was them!" A booming voice bellowed.

I glanced back. There were a group of security guards and one of them spotted us.

"Shit, Andy!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Run faster," I told him.

I had a tight grip on his hand as I led him down the docks, weaving in and out of them, making sure the security guards lost sight of us. I knew exactly where we had to go. We went right down the back until I found the right boat and climbed on board.

"We have to go back. We can't just climb on anyone's boat!" he whisper-yelled.

"This is Brook's parents'. It's fine," I told him.

I found the spare key. It was taped underneath the outdoor table. I went and unlocked the door. I ushered Sonny inside then shut it, locking it again.

"You're gonna get us arrested," Sonny accused. He was pissed, but honestly I was having so much fun.

"Wouldn't that be great front page news," I giggled.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" he asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked.

If looks could kill then I'd be sleeping with the fishies. I backed up, smiling at him cheekily. He couldn't mad at me for too much longer. He'd realize just how exhilarating this really is.

"Search them all!" A voice came from a distance.

Sonny looked at me with wide eyes. "You see? We're gonna get caught."

"Shh," I hushed him.

I grabbed him by his tie and dragged him towards the back of the room. I slid the wardrobe door open and pulled Sonny inside with me. I shut the door, making us cramped together inside.

"Why do I always end up in a closet?" he snapped.

I put my finger to his lips as I listened out for the security guards. Sonny was actually quiet for once. I slowly lowered my hand, trailing my fingers along his tie. I couldn't see him since it was so dark in here, but there was something I had been wanting to tell him all night.

"This is an ugly tie," I said quietly.

"Don't touch it." He slapped my hand.

"Don't hit me," I whined.

"Just shut up. They're getting closer," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see, but I closed my mouth. Sonny was right. The person had gotten closer, then I felt the boat rock as they jumped on. I stumbled against Sonny. He held me still so I wouldn't make any more noise. He was breathing heavily. I smiled. Poor guy couldn't handle the rush.

"Calm down," I whispered into his ear.

He didn't say anything. We heard the person try to open the door. He couldn't get in though. There were some more footsteps, and then they got quieter, and he was gone. Sonny let out a sigh of relief.

"This is why I hate you," he whispered.

"Oh come on," I said and took his hand, putting it over his heart. "Don't tell me that your heart racing like that isn't a good feeling."

He took a step back and tried to take his hand away. I was just reminded of how flustered he got whenever someone got a little too close to him. I smiled and stepped forward, with nothing but wicked thoughts in my mind.

"I don't know about you, but the thrill makes me feel all...hot," I whispered.

He breathed heavily. He really wasn't used to sexual talk, which just made me want to do it more. It bothered him, but amused me.

"Honestly, just between you and me, it makes me kind of...hard," I told him.

Still holding his hand, I made it drift further downwards. He stuttered over saying something, and when I couldn't help but give a little laugh, he realized I was messing with him. He pushed me back, as far away as I could go in the small space.

"Stop being a little perv," he said.

"Says the one who likes it," I joked.

He slid the door open and stepped out. The warmth completely left my body as he went away. He was just too fun to make all nervous. I used to do it all the time. I missed it, actually. He seemed really mad tonight though.

"Come on," I sighed, giving it up. "I know what way to go to avoid security."

I left the closet, and as I led him away from the boat, dodging security, I couldn't help but wish we had stayed on the boat for just that little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

I drove around the gardens on my own personal golf cart. I might have been a little bit wine drunk, but that was okay. It wasn't like I was going to get a ticket. I bounced around on the seat as I ran over a rose garden. I almost tipped the golf cart over but straightened it up again.

"Sorry flowers!" I called out.

I skidded onto the driveway and slammed my foot down on the gas. The cart lurched forward towards the front gates. I drank from the bottle of wine in my hand until it was all gone. I tossed it to the side, hearing it smash.

"Whoops," I said, looking back at it.

When I looked forward, I was closer to the gate than I thought. Oh shoot, how do I stop this thing?

"Stop!" I commanded.

Nothing happened. Oh no. I stepped on the other pedal. That was supposed to be the brake, right? Nothing happened.

"Hey I'm rich! You're supposed to do what I say! Stop!" I yelled at it.

The cart kept going and I screamed, closing my eyes tight as it collided with the front gate. My body lurched forward, but I had braced myself and fell back on the seat. I was stopped. I opened one eye, then the other.

"Praise the lord I survived. Oh what a glorious day!" I exclaimed.

I slipped off the seat and assessed the damage. The front of the golf cart was bent in and one of the metal posts on the gate was snapped, broken. I pet the poor gate.

"Shh, you'll be fine." I told it.

I stumbled away from the wreckage and went to the mail box. After all, that was my goal of the morning. Sure, we had people to do this job, but I was bored and wanted to go for a drive. I took out the letters and looked at them.

"One for mom..." I said, then put it behind the others, "One for Alexander..."

I looked around, making sure there was no one around before I tossed the envelope beyond the hedges.

"How clumsy of me," I said and went back to sorting through them.

"Oop, Alexander again," I said and threw it over the hedge, "Oh would you look at that, all this wrong mail getting lost..."

The last envelope caught my interest. It had my name on it. No address, just my name. That was weird. I never got mail. All my friends and fans knew to email me or send things to my PO box. There was supposed to be a screening system. I opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper.

That was it though. It was just a blank piece of paper. It was probably the neighbor kids playing a prank. I dropped the envelope and paper on the ground carelessly and went back to the golf cart. The engine was still running.

I reversed it and drove away, back to the house. I forgot how to stop again and ran into Alexander's limo.

"Yikes," I said and staggered off the golf cart.

I took the mail and went up the stairs to the house. I went in, just in time to see Alexander and my mom getting ready to leave.

"Oh Andy, you got the mail," Alexander sounded surprised. "Anything for me?"

"You know what, it's the darndest thing. There's only ones for mom today," I said, and handed her the mail.

"Thank you, sweetie. We're off though. We're in talks with some producers about a new movie, so fingers crossed," she said in excitement.

"That's great, just super," I said, hiding the slur from my voice as best I could.

"Bye, hon," Mom said and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, oh uh by the way...Alexander..." I said as they got to the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"So like...Sonny ran the golf cart into your limo. I'm sorry he's so stupid. It must be in the genes," I said.

"Andy!" Mom scolded.

"It's okay, Andrea. It's fine. We can get it fixed," Alexander said. There he went, trying to be the nice guy. What a douche.

"I'll go let Sonny know all is forgiven. Bye mom!" I said before scampering away.

She wasn't very happy, but I didn't stick around for any kind of lecture, not that she'd give one. I went down to the wine cellar and found the oldest, most expensive thing I could and popped it open. I drank some.

"Mmm, yummy," I said, licking my lips.

I left the cellar and went in search for some entertainment. I made my way upstairs to Sonny's room. I didn't bother knocking on the door. I burst into his room with the bottle to my lips and the liquid going down my throat. He was sitting there in his geeky pajamas reading a book.

"You're such a nerd," I said, pointing at him.

"Are you drinking wine?" he asked judgmentally as he snapped his book shut.

I looked at the bottle, reading it, "Chardonnay. Say it...chhhaaarrrdonayyyyyy."

"It's eight in the morning. It's too early for that," he said.

"Ah, correction. It's eight at night. I haven't slept yet. Therefore, still night," I corrected him. He sat up straighter, looking at me like I was lying.

"I watched you go up to your room last night and go to bed," he said.

"Uh huh. Then I snuck out to Brook's." I giggled, "And you didn't catch me. I am unstoppappableble!

I drank some more chardo-thingy and twirled around. The bottle slipped from my hands and smashed on the ground. I looked at it.

"I kid you not, second time that's happened today," I said.

I looked at him and he sighed, rolling his eyes. He went to get up but I liked the look of him better on the bed. I skipped over to him and jumped on the mattress.

"Stop it!" he said as he lost his balance and fell onto his back.

"Nope!" I laughed as I continued jumping on his bed.

"That's it, you need to go to bed and sleep this off," he said.

"Can't. My tutor is coming over at nine," I said.

I had my feet on either side of him as I bounced. His body unwillingly jumped with mine and he looked like the wanted to kill me.

"Tell her you're sick again," he said.

"But Sonny, that'd be lying!" I said in horror.

"You lied last time," he pointed out.

He grabbed my legs to stop me and I giggled as I fell with my knees on either side of him. He tried to get up and push me off of him but I wasn't accepting his bitterness when I was in such a good mood.

"You need to relax," I said and pushed him back.

He tried to get up again but I put my hand to his chest and forced him back down. He scrunched his nose up in anger and his eyebrows furrowed together. He was like an angry little bunny. I giggled, biting down on my bottom lip. I wondered if he was always this uptight.

"Have you ever gotten high?" I asked.

"Get off me," he demanded calmly.

"Come on, I won't tell daddy dearest," I said.

He grabbed my hips and pushed me off of him. I landed on his mattress with a bounce. He got up, abandoning me.

"Just go to your room and go to sleep," he said.

I ignored him and laid out like a starfish on his bed.

"Why is your bed so much more comfortable than mine? That's not fair," I said.

I climbed under his covers. That was even more comfortable and his sheets felt so nice against my skin.

"I'm gonna sleep here," I decided, "Can you cancel my tutor?"

"Fine. I'll do that. You go to sleep. Meanwhile, I have a date," he said proudly.

I gasped and sat up.

"A date!? You!? Who with!?" I asked.

"This new guy I'm seeing," he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Name please!" I demanded.

He looked away from me as he went to his chest of drawers to look for some clothes. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Roger. His name is Roger," he said more clearly.

I snorted with laughter. "You're dating a Roger? What is he like, a fifty-year-old accountant?!"

"He's twenty," he snapped, looking back at me, "and he's actually very sweet, but you wouldn't know about that."

"Oooh okay, well you enjoy getting your taxes done with Roger," I said and lay back down.

"I will," he muttered.

"Roger that."

"Just go to sleep and stay out of trouble."

"Roger!" I said with a nod.

He made a sound of frustration and left the room with his clothes. I laughed and rolled over in the bed. Roger. He was going out with a Roger. He couldn't be all that serious about him. He was the first I ever heard of him.

Roger, whatever Roger. You ain't got nothing on me. That was a weird thought. Why would I even turn this into a competition?

"God I'm drunk," I groaned before shoving my face into his pillow and going to sleep.

* * *

I slept all day. When I woke up it was night time. I showered, cleaned myself up and got dressed. Who knew where I'd end up tonight. It probably wasn't a good idea to mess my sleeping schedule up, but I'd get it back on track eventually.

Sonny still wasn't home yet. Mom and Alexander had already said goodnight and retreated to bed, even though it was only nine. I sat on the kitchen counter with my laptop out, lazily scrolling through Facebook while munching on a carrot.

It was near ten when I finally heard him come home. I felt a little annoyed that he was out and here I was, sitting at home doing nothing. I was supposed to be the fun one, but loser of the family actually had a life.

"Hey!" I called out when I saw him cross through the hallway.

He stopped and came back to me. He didn't look very happy for someone who just went on a date. Surprisingly I was kind of eager to find out how it went.

"How was your date with Rodney?" I asked.

"Roger," he corrected, leaning against the counter.

"Whatever," I sighed, "Answer the question."

"It was nice," he answered.

"Oooh, ouch," I cringed, "Just nice?

"It was fine, okay?" he snapped.

Someone was in a touchy mood. It clearly didn't go that well and the thought made me kind of happy. I guess I was such a horrible person that people's misery delighted me. I frowned at the thought but brushed it off.

"Did you kiss him?" I asked.

"That's none of your business," he said.

"But did you?" I pushed it.

"No, as a matter of fact, he likes to take it slow."

"Hmm, bummer," I said, and looked back at my laptop while crunching down on the carrot stick.

"Is that all you've had today?" he asked.

"Low in calories," I said simply with a shrug.

"Have something else," he ordered.

"What are you the food police now?" I asked.

"Your mom is worried eating habits. Yet another thing I have to add onto my list of things to look out for." He sounded annoyed. I never asked for him to be so involved with my life. It wasn't my fault he had to deal with me.

"I can take care of myself," I told him.

A crash of thunder made me jump. It had been storming since I woke up a couple of hours ago. I loved this kind of weather. It always relaxed me, except for the random loud thunder when I wasn't expecting it.

"Feels like forever since it rained," I said.

I snapped my laptop shut and jumped off the counter. I headed outside. The patio blocked the rain from getting me, but getting wet wasn't a bother. I had my sights set on the pool which was illuminated by the underwater night lights. The warm rain was pelting down on it, making the water splash and ripple. These were the best times for swimming.

"What are you doing? It's pouring down. Come back inside," Sonny said from the door.

I looked back at him and gave a little grin and a shake of my head. I turned back around and took off my shirt and pants, leaving myself in my underwear.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He sounded totally done with my antics, and I would be too if I were him.

"I love swimming in the rain!" I shouted in excitement as I ran from under the cover and dove right into the pool.

As I came back up, I shook my hair and looked at him. Mr. Cranky Pants had that stern look on his face again.

"It's storming. There's lightning. Get out!" he yelled.

"Why don't you get in? I'll show you the good time Raymond should've given you," I said teasingly.

"It's Roger! And I don't have time for your little games," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm your entire job. I'm all you have time for!" I said happily. I had him there. I was basically this guy's entire life right now. Except for Roger.

"Whatever. Get electrocuted. See if I care," he said.

He went to go back inside, but I knew him better than he thought I knew him. He was stubborn. He liked to get his way. He wouldn't give up that easily. There was another flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. He stopped before he got to the door and turned back around.

"Get...out..." he said calmly.

"Come and get me!" I challenged.

He stood there, looking like he was about to explode. I smiled sweetly.

"Never mind, Sonny. I know you're too boring to take a risk," I said.

Just like I hoped, my words changed his mind. Desperate to prove me wrong, he slipped off his shoes, shirt and jeans, leaving himself in his boxers. He looked at me disdainfully before diving into the water. I waded back, further down the pool. He came up, running his fingers through his hair so it wasn't it the way.

"Nice water tonight, isn't it?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. I stayed a few meters away from him while he swam towards me. He reached out, but I circled back around him, not letting him anywhere close to me.

"You're such a pain in the fucking ass," he snapped.

"God, why do you hate me so much? It's actually starting to hurt a little," I said with a frown, and I wasn't just saying that to mess with him. It did actually hurt that he hated me for no reason. All I did was have fun. I never did anything to hurt him.

I was caught off guard as he reached out and grabbed me again. He held my wrist and moved closer so I couldn't escape.

"There, I got you, now let's get out," he said.

I shook my head and tore my wrist free of him.

"Answer my question and I'll think about it," I told him. "Why do you hate me?"

He looked at me, at first his gaze was hard and stubborn, then his eyes softened.

"I don't hate you," he said sincerely.

I smiled, cocking my head to the side, "Really?"

"Really. But you're really annoying sometimes," he said.

I moved a little closer, intrigued to hear more of what he thought about me. He didn't move away. He blinked a few times, flicking the pouring rain from his eyes.

"Only sometimes?" I asked.

"Most of the time," he said.

"And what about the rest of the time? What am I then?" I asked.

"Well, when you're not being a moron you're actually kind of...fun...maybe even smart, but that might be pushing it," he said.

"You think I'm smart?" I asked with a smile. There was only one other person who ever called me smart, and he wasn't here anymore.

Sonny shrugged, mumbling in agreement. That was one of the few nice things he's ever said to me.

"Aww," I cooed and put my hands on his shoulders, "that's so sweet."

"Don't let it go to your head," he muttered and looked away.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He could act all bossy when he wanted but really he was so timid whenever someone invaded his personal space.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" I asked.

I touched the side of his face and made him look at me. I had no tolerance for shyness. I brushed his wet hair from his eyes and moved a little closer. I could tell he was intimidated by me, which only motivated me further.

"I'm not shy," he said, his head turning away again.

"Uh huh, sure," I said.

I moved my head with his, trying to catch his gaze. He looked down. When did he become such a cutie? I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and his eyes flicked to mine quickly, before looking away. He was standing there so tense. The dude needed to relax and I knew exactly how to make him.

I brushed my nose against his, and thinking about his compliment and how nice it was, I wanted to thank him. I gave him a small kiss. That was all, just a gentle, lingering kiss on his lips.

I let go of him and swam away, giggling. A loud crash of thunder made me look at the sky. The lightning was getting closer. I looked back at Sonny.

"Roger didn't miss out on much," I told Sonny.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The kiss. Wasn't that great," I shrugged, just to get under his skin.

"Wasn't that great?" he asked, offended.

I shrugged, pouting, "Didn't really do much for me. I kind of feel sorry for Ronald though."

"Listen, it's fucking Roger," he snapped, "and I am a great kisser."

"Hmm...nah...I don't see it."

"Oh really?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, really. I have like a sixth sense for these sorts of things and I'm sorry but you're giving off the bad kisser vibe," I told him. At this point it was just fun to make fun of him.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, coming closer.

I nodded, smiling. "That's what I know."

"Well, you don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Wanna prove me wrong?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. The challenge was out there, all in the open. I just wanted to see what he would do and I actually really, really wanted him to kiss me right now, which was a completely new revelation. Just when I thought he was going to, he stopped, shaking his head. He went to leave, but hell no, I was already thinking of having his lips on mine.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him back before pressing my lips against his. I just had this urge to kiss someone, and he was here, so why the hell not? I put both arms around his neck and pressed my body close against his. He was quick to respond. He kissed me deeply and slid his arms around my back.

I giggled against his lips as I wrapped my legs around his hips. Our lips worked quickly, catching and biting each other's. I tried coaxing his tongue out, but he wouldn't allow it. Sonny Robertson the tease?

I came to the realization that I was making out in the family pool with my step brother, and the thought didn't particularly bother me. It was a little weird and random, but it felt good. It was fun.

Any other guy and by now I would have my hand down his underwear and leading him to the pool house, but this was Sonny. He was my step brother and part of me actually had a little bit of common sense and thought I should stop this. The other half just didn't want him to be satisfied. The second half was the reason I pulled away.

I pushed him away, splashing and laughing. He looked at me, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe I just made out with the uptight, stubborn Sonny, and all so he could prove a point.

I didn't say anything, I just smiled all innocent-like before leaving the pool.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the main dining room. I had some of my school stuff laid out. I was finally arranging to meet my tutor. I had a lot to catch up on before spring break, and I had an exam soon. I knew I was in for a brutal session today and my tutor would be extra strict to make sure I was all caught up.

I was tired. My sleeping schedule was so screwed, so even though it was morning, I still hadn't slept. I'd take a nap when my tutor was gone. I had plans for tonight so I needed to be a little rested.

I got distracted when someone came into the room. I looked up and saw Sonny. When he noticed I was in the room, he stopped in his spot. With the end of the pen between my lips, I gave a cheeky smile, remembering last night. I didn't say anything and went back to my work.

"I just...my iPod. I, um...I left it in here," he said nervously.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

The iPod was indeed on the table. I moved it out the way to make room for my text book. I picked it up and held it out to him without looking up from my work book. Sonny came over and took it from my hand.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," I said back politely.

He went to leave and I didn't think much at all of the short encounter, but then he stopped. He was still in the room. I looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Was there something else?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it. He was starting to look like a confused fish. I raised an eyebrow, waiting impatiently for him to just say something.

"Should we talk about last night?" he asked.

"What about it?" I questioned.

"You kissed me?" he said like I should have known, and I should have. Of course he was the type to fret about this.

"You kissed me back," I pointed out.

"To prove a point. You started it," he accused.

I dropped my pen on the table and sighed deeply, "Do you have any idea how many people I kiss on a daily basis and it means nothing?"

He looked at me blankly. It was like he didn't know me at all.

"Right. Yeah, right. Duh. I was just making sure it wasn't...whatever," he said. He was acting like I was the first guy he had ever kissed. I actually wouldn't be surprised.

"Uh huh." I nodded and looked back down.

A moment passed and he was still standing there. I glanced up, wondering what in the world he was still doing here. I looked back down, ignoring his presence.

"I've gotta get checked for STDs now, don't I?" he joked, sort of.

"Wouldn't hurt." I shrugged.

"Let's just, like, forget that it even happened, you know? Because I mean, you're my step brother and it's weird," he said.

"Mmk," I said, putting a thumbs up.

I was a little distracted. I didn't even care about school but this morning I actually felt a little motivated.

"What are you doing? You're never up this early. Wait, have you even been to bed?" he asked, speaking kind of fast.

"No, but my tutor is coming over," I told him.

"Wow, you actually didn't cancel." He sounded surprised.

"Well, apparently I'm smart deep down, so I might as well put it to use," I said.

"Right...I'll leave you to it then."

I looked up as he was leaving. There was something else I was debating on whether or not to bring up with him. He was being kind of nice this morning, so I guess I could give him a heads up.

"I'm going to a club tonight," I said and he turned back around.

"What kind of club?" he asked.

"The over twenty-one kind. I can get in, and I can get you in too, if you promise to keep your chill. And no, you're not talking me out of it, and no you're not stopping me from drinking. You can either be a pain in the ass about it, or come along and watch me like a good little babysitter," I said.

I had to get it out there. I had to put my foot down. I'd allow him to be around me and watch me, but I wouldn't let him dictate what I do and stop me from having fun. He didn't look happy with what I said at all. He looked a bit defeated, actually. I felt kind of sorry for him for being stuck with looking after me.

"Can you just...not?" he asked with a sigh, "It'd make my day a lot easier if you'd just stay in."

"I'm not changing my life, Sonny," I said, and that was final.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he gave in. He knew he couldn't change my plans. He didn't say anything else before he left.

* * *

"Three, two one...go!" I called out.

The small group of us downed our shots before slamming the glasses back down on the table. The liquid would have burned my throat if I wasn't already numb to it.

I looked around at my friends sitting around me; Austin, Brook, Malibu Barbie, Cameron, Jack, Honor and, well he hardly counted as a friend, but Austin's brother, Mikey, was here too. We were in one of the back booths at the most exclusive club in Hollywood. I was having so much fun and was way past wasted.

"I don't think I'll ever get over that taste," Austin said.

"It's yummy," I said with a giggle.

"You're yummy," he shot back.

He kissed me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His tongue practically forced my lips open as he tasted just how 'yummy' I was. I was well aware of Sonny standing like a statue against a nearby wall, watching me, making sure I was being good. Knowing he was watching made me kiss Austin harder because I knew this would probably make him uncomfortable.

"I've got something else for you," Austin said when he pulled back.

He took a packet of a white powdery substance from his jacket. It was obviously cocaine.

"Well don't just show it to me. Set it up," I said with a smile.

He kissed me again before going about setting up two lines. He had a small straw which he used to snort up one line, then he gave it to me and did the same. I wiped my nose after because it tickled and burnt a bit going in. In a few minutes that was going to feel really good.

I could feel Sonny's judging eyes on me. I looked up at him. He hated this. I could tell he did. He didn't say anything. He stood to the side, not interacting with us at all. I didn't even know why he was bothering. All I had done tonight was drink and drink some more and there was nothing that loser could do about it. He knew I had the power to get him kicked out, so he stayed silent.

"Feel good?" Austin asked with his lips to my neck.

I nodded in a daze. My eyes were still on Sonny. He shifted in his stance and looked away. There was obvious tension between Austin and Sonny after the Saints and Sinners party. Things would be a lot easier if Sonny just knew how to chill out.

"Want some?" I asked Sonny.

His eyes flicked back to mine but he didn't answer. I didn't expect him to say yes anyway.

"Want more?" Austin asked me.

I glanced at him and nodded as he kissed my cheek then pulled back.

"Fovvs," Sonny warned. It was the first thing he had said all night.

"Do not ruin my fun, Mr. Serious! Okay? I don't need your boring ass here anyway," I said, pointing at my nuisance of a step brother.

"You know I have to make sure you don't get photographed doing this shit," he said.

"Dude, you are literally such a fucking loser. No one wants you here," Austin said to him.

"Hey!" I snapped at Austin, "Don't be mean. Only I can be mean."

I looked back at Sonny and for a second it looked like there were three of him. I blinked a few times and focused. He was so blurry.

"We leave out the back door where there are no paparazzi. I'll get outta here unseen just fine," I said.

His expression was hard and I thought he was just going to keep standing there all night, but instead he just told me he was going to wait outside, then left. I watched him walking through the club. I didn't really get people like that. Why did they have to ruin everyone's fun? I was having fun. A lot of fun. I didn't need Sonny here.

"Here," Austin said to me.

I looked back. He had another line set up and was holding the straw out to me. I took it and once again snorted it up. It felt really good to just get in my body. The more I had, the more my brain shut off and I loved that feeling. I loved the intoxication. For a night everything could just switch off, and I was well on the way.

"Want more drinks?" Austin asked.

I did, actually. I was feeling all hot and my mouth was dry, so I nodded.

"Water, actually," I said, surprised that the words were coming from my mouth.

"Babe..." Austin said.

"Mm?"

"How does a margarita sound? You like that shit, don't ya?" he asked.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I couldn't care less right now.

He got up and went over to the bar. It was so loud in here but the music sounded so far away. My head was pounding along to the beat. I felt like laying down. I looked around at everyone. Brook was close. My eyes landed on Mikey though because he was looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

He didn't answer. He shrugged and shook his head. I forgot about the weirdo. I didn't forget his question though. I was feeling dizzy, like at any moment the world could flip upside down. I crawled across the large circle lounge to Brook and laid down, resting my head on his lap.

"You gonna slow it down a bit, Fovv?" Brook asked, looking down at me.

"No thanks," I said, closing my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"Okay, honey," he said before going back to talking to Malibu Barbie. I really had to ask for her name.

I could have just fallen asleep there. I had the craving to be back in my bed, surrounded by silence and silk sheets. Was it too late to find Sonny and ask him to take me home?

"Hey, wake up," Austin's voice spoke.

I groaned and kept my eyes closed.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

He took my arm though and pulled me into a sitting position. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times. He was sitting there in front of me.

"I kinda wanna go home," I said in a tired voice.

"You doing okay?" he asked, brushing my hair from my eyes.

"I don't know. I wanna go to bed," I whined. The feeling had come on so fast. I was supposed to be feeling on top of the world right now, but I really wasn't.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better," he said.

He handed me the green colored liquid. I took it and had some.

"Taste good?" he asked.

"Mhm...so good..." I nodded with a smile.

I drank some more and Austin tilted the glass up to help me. It tasted so sweet, like candy. Before I knew it the whole drink was gone.

"You want another?" he asked.

"Hmmm no...not now." I shook my head.

"You know, I'm glad you asked me to hang out tonight," he said.

"Oh?"

He moved closer, pulling me closer to him too. I leant against his arm, kind of wanting to just lay down again.

"Yeah. We don't do it that much anymore. I miss it," he said.

I smiled. He was so sweet. I leant in and kissed him. The light, floaty, high feeling was finally kicking in, making me skyrocket, but it was going so fast, faster than other times. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Was that coke mixed with anything?" I asked.

"Why?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side. He was so cute.

"It's just working quick...feeling good," I said. Did I say that right? The words were everywhere in my brain.

"That's because I always get the good stuff," he said.

I smiled and nodded. He really did. I moved closer and dropped my head against his shoulder because it was feeling too heavy to keep up on my own. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, enjoying every feeling. When I looked back up, my head spun and so did the dozens of colors from lights shining around me. This was amazing. So pretty. I wanted to do this all the time.

"Can I get some more coke for later?" I asked Austin.

"Of course you can, babe. I have more with me now if you want it?" he asked.

"I can take some home?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah baby, you can have all you want."

"You're the best," I slurred and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go somewhere a little quieter and I'll give it to you, okay?" he asked.

"Why not here?" I asked.

"Just come with me, please?" he asked.

"Hmmm'k." I nodded.

He helped me up and I stayed leant against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist which was probably good because I didn't think I could get very far on my own.

"Austin, I don't think he can take much more." Someone, Mikey, said.

"I know how much he can take. You just worry about yourself, little brother," Austin said.

"Come on babe, I've got something special for you," Austin said in my ear.

I smiled and nodded before going off towards the bathrooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Austin took me into the bathroom then into a stall. He locked it as I leant against the wall. My head was pounding and was out of breath, but I still felt good. Austin came over to me, smiling as he took a bigger packet of coke from his jacket pocket.

"Is this what you want? A little bit of fun time at home?" he asked.

"Mhm." I nodded and tried to take it, but he pulled his hand back. I pouted at him.

"Not yet," he said, shaking his head slowly.

He stepped closer so his body was pressed against mine, then he kissed me. I couldn't keep up with his lips. I didn't really feel like moving at all right now. Just as quickly as the high feeling came, it was leaving and I didn't feel too crash hot right now, but I let him kiss me.

It was when he took my hand and made me touch his growing bulge that I pushed him away as best I could. I shook my head and gave a small smile.

"Maybe not tonight," I said.

"You want this, don't you?" he asked, showing me the bag again.

"Mhm." I nodded.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out deeply. Standing felt like such a chore right now.

"I wanna lay down," I told him.

"You have something to do first. You know the price," he said.

I heard him pull down his zipper. He was right. There was a price. I looked at him and nodded lazily before sliding down the wall until I was on my knees.

Austin never took money from me. He figured that'd be too easy since I was rich. He always wanted some kind of sexual favor, which seemed funny to me because I always wanted to get him into bed anyway, even if he wasn't offering anything, so it was like a win-win.

I blew him until he came down my throat. Finally. I felt like I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I was sure his fingers tangled in my hair was holding me up more than I was myself. The second he let go of me, I fell onto the ground, leaning against the wall.

"That was so fucking good, not that I expected anything different from you," he said as he did his jeans back up.

"You coming back out?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"I just...just wanna sit..." I whispered. Anything else took too much effort.

"Whatever works for you. Here, you earnt this," he said and tossed the packet on me.

"Thanks," I murmured.

I had my eyes closed for what felt like a second, but when I glanced back up he was gone. I crawled to the corner and sat there, waiting for this awful feeling to pass. I was just so tired and couldn't feel anything other than my head hurting. I couldn't get up. I just stayed there.

I heard people coming in and out of the bathroom, using different stalls to this one. Some came in and left straight away when they saw me. I didn't take any notice.

"Andy..." A distant voice spoke.

My face was numb but someone was touching it, moving my head from side to side.

"I'll be back," the voice said again. Who the hell was that?

I opened my eyes. No one was there. I closed them again. Did minutes pass? Seconds? Hours? I didn't know.

"Fucking hell, Andy." Another voice was here, one I recognized better.

"Sonjob?" I groaned.

"Can you hear me? Are you awake?" he asked.

I opened my eyes. I was right. It was him. He was knelt down in front of me. I grunted and closed my eyes again. I felt like I was underwater and could barely hear them. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Woah, hey, hey. Don't fall asleep, Fovvs," I said to him.

He was a mess. There he was, sitting in the corner of a bathroom stall with drool coming from his mouth and I didn't even care to know what else it was. I snapped a piece of toilet paper from the dispenser and wiped his face and chin before throwing it in the toilet.

He was not in good shape, but he was still conscious, sort of. I was considering taking him to the hospital, even though that was a sure way to have him all over the front page of magazines, newspapers and the internet.

"It's Mikey, right?" I said to the guy that came to get me.

"No, I'm Andy," Andy whined.

"Not you," I snapped at him. I hated him so much right now. Why couldn't he just listen to me for once?

"Yeah, I'm Mikey," Mikey said with a quick nod. His eyes were full of worry. Where Andy's other friends were, I had no idea. I was just glad he had one good one.

"Can you get me some water?" I said.

"Yeah. I can do that," he said frantically.

He left and I looked back at Andy. He closed his eyes and his head dropped to the side.

"Wait, no. Stay awake for me," I begged him.

"I wanna sleep," he groaned.

"Later. You can when we get home. I've just gotta make sure you're okay first, alright?" I asked. I wasn't even sure he was comprehending what I was saying.

"Can I sleep in your bed? It's so soft and squishy," he giggled.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay awake," I told him.

"The stay awake game?" he slurred. His head dropped to the side once more, but I took his face in my hands and kept it up. He opened his eyes, squinting.

"Yeah, sure. It's a game. Keep your eyes open, look at me and try to talk as much as you can," I said.

"But...sleep..." he said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I gave a small smile. He could be really cute, even when he was in this state. I shook the thought from my mind. I couldn't think he was cute. I hated him today. I hated him for kissing me last night and making me want to kiss him back. I hated him for basically saying it meant nothing because to me, I had been waiting for that for years. I especially hated him for coming here tonight and doing this to himself.

"You're really pretty," he said.

I blinked a few times, shaking the thoughts once more. I still hated him.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Andy?" I asked.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head. It wasn't worth the conversation when he was like this. I looked down at the floor and noticed something. It was a bag of cocaine. In my anger, I picked it up, ripped it open and poured it into the toilet, flushing it down.

"What'd you do that for!?" His words all meshed together.

"I'm hoping one day you'll thank me for it," I said.

"Oh no...now what'll I do?" he asked.

"How do you feel right now, Fovvs?" I asked.

"Bad." Was the first and only thing he said.

"Why would you wanna feel this way again by taking more?" I asked.

"Because it's better," he said.

My heart dropped. For a moment there he looked all broken. I wondered why. I wanted to know if something was wrong, but I knew I could never get an honest answer from him. A second later he was smiling again.

"It's 'kay. I can get more," he said.

I rolled my eyes. He was a lost cause sometimes. The door opened again and standing there was Mikey with a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're gonna drink some water now, Andy," I told him.

He looked at it with a frown but nodded. I held the bottle to his lips and let him drink some. He accepted it and took the bottle on his own, drinking it. He was doing okay. It didn't look like I'd have to take him to the hospital.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikey asked.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. Thanks for coming to get me," I said to him.

"I just didn't know what else to do," he said.

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can tell your brother to stay the hell away from Andy," I said, a bit more harshly than I meant it to. I didn't want to be mean to him, but Austin on the other hand, well I could kill him.

"Andy chose to do this himself, you know," Mikey said.

I knew that was true. Andy didn't once say no to whatever he was drinking or taking. I still felt like this Austin guy was a bad influence though.

"I know...you can get out of here now. I can take care of this," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go." I nodded.

He looked so worried, but also a lot freaked out. He ended up nodding and then leaving. I looked back at Andy. He pushed the half drunken bottle of water to me.

"I want you to drink all of it," I said.

"I can't," he groaned.

"You can," I said.

He shook his head and put his hand over his mouth. His face turned green and then in a second he was up on his knees and throwing up in the toilet.

"Oh no...ewww." He groaned before more came out of him.

"It's okay. You'll feel better after," I told him. I rubbed his back softly as he threw up more and more of the alcohol he had.

"Gross. Oh my God..." he cried.

"It's okay. Get it all out," I told him.

"My tummy hurts," he said, then he threw up again. It was actually really gross. Of course it was. But I didn't mind it because it was Andy. I just brushed his hair from his face and stayed next to him.

After a while of just sitting there, I was sure he was done and he must have thought the same thing too because he sat back on the ground. I got some more toilet paper, tore it off and wiped his mouth clean.

"Have some more of this," I said.

He nodded and took the bottle, drinking more. His movements were a little better now. Throwing up usually made people sober up a little. He drank all the water, every last drop.

"I wanna go home," he said when he was done.

"Alright, let's go," I said before helping him up and then we left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Andy's POV**

I hadn't been to school in a few weeks and I didn't feel like going now, but I had an exam so I found myself on Tuesday morning getting dressed in the private school uniform because I had to actually show up.

I wasn't feeling social at all. I didn't want to feel that way. I liked going to school on the rare occasion that I did, because I liked seeing my friends. It was kind of the odd one out a lot of the time since mom had be home schooled instead. I missed out on a lot.

I couldn't get out of this anti-social mood. I couldn't seem to shake it. I actually stayed in for most of the weekend and Monday. I just didn't feel good at all. I think I took something bad the other night and it left me with no energy for the next few days. I felt okay today though.

I couldn't recall much of that night. I just remembered drinking with my friends and then I woke up in Sonny's bed the next morning. When I asked why I ended up there, he told me that's where I wanted to sleep and that I wouldn't move. That sounded like something I would have done.

Sonny didn't speak to me at all after that short conversation, and I mean at all. I tried a couple of times but after he gave me the cold shoulder, I gave up. He would get over whatever was bothering him eventually and I didn't have the patience for people not responding to me.

I asked Brook what happened that night and he said I went to the bathroom with Austin, then him and Malibu Barbie left so he didn't know what happened. I didn't care that much anyway. I had other things to think about.

It was the last week before spring break and I had this exam I was probably going to be late to if I didn't get a move on. I went downstairs, all dressed and ready, and headed to the main kitchen. Sonny was in there with his laptop open in front of him.

"What ya doin'?" I asked.

It was a last ditch effort to see if he would finally talk back. He looked up at me. That was progress. For a second I didn't think he would talk, but then he did.

"Searching for a job," he said and looked back down at the screen.

"You don't need a job. You have a trust fund," I said.

"I can't stay here forever," he mumbled.

"You've only been here like a week," I said.

"A week too long," he said.

"Wow, you really do hate us," I said.

He didn't say anything else. I went over to the fridge and searched for something for breakfast. I ended up taking out a handful of grapes and eating them one by one while I went over to the intercom. I paged my chauffeur, telling him I was ready to go to school.

Sonny was staring at me as I popped the last grape into my mouth. I gave him a 'what the hell are you looking at?' look. His eyes narrowed. He was mad. What the hell did I do now?

He got off the stool and I watched him as he went about banging all the cupboard doors and almost breaking a bowl as he slammed it down. He poured some of the weird, healthy cereal that my mom always had into the bowl. He then poured the milk in it. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer, plonked it in the cereal-filled bowl and looked at me.

"Eat it," he said.

"What?" I asked, kind of wanting to laugh, but kind of wanting to ask if he was on drugs.

He didn't say anything. His expression was so hard and intimidating that I didn't want to find out what would happen if I left the kitchen. I hesitantly went over to one of the stools, sat down, and began eating.

I knew what this was about, sort of. I didn't know why he was still so pissed at me, but I understood the food thing. It wasn't like I was anorexic, because I wasn't. I wasn't sick. It was just a lot of work to stay in shape when I had cameras on me every time I went somewhere. The second I put on even a pound, all of a sudden I was labelled as fat. I wanted to stay hot, so I didn't eat much.

"How much fat is in this?" I questioned.

I reached out for the box to read the back, but Sonny pushed it away, out of reach. I pouted at him. I didn't want to eat any more of this.

"Finish it," he said.

"Listen, Sonny, being of the status that I am, I have to look perfect, and that means none of whatever the hell this is," I said.

"You look perfect enough as you are. You'd look perfect with another twenty kilos on, so shut up and eat some breakfast so you can concentrate later on your exam," he snapped.

I was a little, or a lot, taken aback by his little rant. I didn't know what to say to it, which was kind of a big deal for me because it wasn't often that I had nothing to say. Instead of speaking, I finished eating so he'd be happy.

"Can I go now?" I asked when I was done.

He nodded once, and I got up, ready to leave. Before I even got one step out of the kitchen, mom greeted me, dressed in a robe with her hair a mess. She would have just woken up.

"Oh, school today, honey?" she asked.

"Uh huh. Exam," I told her, "But I gotta go. The car is probably out front already."

"Wait, shouldn't Sonny be taking you. Sonny?" She looked over at him. He looked up from his laptop.

"I...well, I can," he said awkwardly. Jesus, I really must have done something to piss him off. He didn't even want to drive me ten minutes to school.

"You should. You're supposed to be keeping an eye on him," Mom said to him.

"It's his day off, Mom," I lied, "and it's only school. I think I can stay out of trouble."

"Hm, well, alright. Good luck today, honey," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, wiping where she kissed.

I glanced at Sonny once more before going off to school.

* * *

My school was huge. It had to be given the amount of money parents donate to the school for extra buildings that they always wanted named after them. I knew my mom had to give them money often, but that was only to keep from getting expelled, which happened a lot more often you would think for someone who rarely had to go to the actual school.

"Brooky! Babe!" I called out when I saw him on one of the second floor balconies.

"Andy!" he called back.

I giggled and went inside, racing up the stairs. I found him easily and jumped into his arms, wrapping mine around him.

"Where the hell were you the past few days?" he asked.

"Nursing the worst hangover ever," I said, pulling back.

"Well, while you were doing that, all I had to hang out with was Francesca," he said.

"Malibu Barbie?" I questioned.

"You gotta stop calling her that," he said.

"Sorry. Can't," I said and shrugged with an innocent smile.

"You're such an asshole," he teased.

"I'm not an asshole. People just can't handle my personality," I said, and that was the story I was sticking with.

"Uh huh, speaking of, did you figure out why Sonny still hates you?" he asked.

"No. He's probably just jealous I had a good time," I said. That was the only conclusion I could come up with.

"Actually it was because of you and Austin," Another voice said.

I spun around so quickly as my heart leapt into my chest. I didn't even know someone was there. It was Mikey.

"The fuck are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I...I go to school here?" he stuttered, looking terrified.

"No shit. I mean why are you here in my general vicinity?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Relax, mate," Brook said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We were just chatting before you got here."

I looked back at him, hiding my look of disgust and instead smiled a fake smile.

"Brook, honey, what did I tell you about talking to the D-listers?" I asked him.

"He's not that bad," he whispered.

"Sweetie, I am Regina George, he's the girl who probably made out with a hotdog. Do you see what I'm getting at here?" I asked.

He went to talk then frowned, "Then who am I?"

"Babe, you're my Karen, obviously," I said.

"Uh, I'm just gonna, like...go," Mikey said, but I spun around.

"Uh uh, I'm not done with you yet. What do you mean Sonny's mad at me because of Austin?" I asked.

"At the club he got you so wasted you passed out in the bathrooms. Sonny had to come get you out of there. You should've seen him. He was really scared," Mikey explained.

"He was scared?" I asked, a little shocked. I didn't think he gave a damn about me at all.

"Probably scared to lose his job," I chuckled.

"No he was, like, freaking out when I told him I found you," he said.

"Wait, you found me?" I asked.

He nodded. I should have been grateful but instead I found myself thinking it was really weird that he was following me around.

"Well that's super. You can run along now," I said.

"Wait, you were gonna ask me something before Andy showed up," Brook interrupted.

"Oh, right. Yeah, um, Austin wanted me to invite you guys and your friends to spring break, but you don't seem interested in hanging out with me so never mind. It's fine," he shrugged it out.

Spring break? Austin? I was in!

"Mike, buddy, no need to jump to conclusions," I said and put my arm around his shoulder in a friendly way, "Why didn't you just say that's what you wanted to ask?"

"I mean I was gonna but then you showed up and yeah..." he trailed off.

"Right, so, where are we off to?" I asked.

"Tijuana this weekend, if you're interested?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, anything for you, friend," I said.

"Laying it on a bit thick there, Fovv. We'd love to come, Mikey," Brook said kindly.

"Great! So, uh, I'll text you with details," he said.

"Great idea." I nodded. He was such a nerd stuttering over his words and fumbling with his phone. I felt kind of embarrassed to be seen with him in the school hall.

"Oh I don't have your number," he said.

"Get Brook's," I said.

Brook sighed at me before taking his phone out and they exchanged numbers. Mikey stood there for a little while longer, looking at us with this goofy grin on his face, and then the bell rang, thankfully because it was getting painful to see him standing there like an obedient little puppy.

"Oh, uh, good luck with the exam. I'll see you this weekend!" he said excitedly.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

As he walked off, I turned back to Brook who had a disapproving look on his face.

"He just wants to be your friend. Would it kill you to be nice?" he asked.

"Nice isn't what made you love me," I smiled cheekily.

"Not everyone is as tolerant as me," he said.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

"You're right. I'm lucky to have you as a best friend," I said.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it," he said before kissing me.

He pulled back with a smile and took my hand, dragging me off towards our classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the weekend and Sonny, Brook, Malibu Barbie and myself had just checked into the hotel in Tijuana. I was so excited for a wild weekend, but unfortunately another certain person was still being a sour gummy worm towards me.

"You guys are in that one. They're adjoining rooms," I said and handed Brook one of the keys.

"Thanks for organizing the rooms, mate," Brook said, giving me a smile.

"There wasn't much available on short notice, but it'll do," I told them.

I unlocked mine and Sonny's room and went inside with Sonny following. He had remained pretty much entirely silent for the drive down here. He didn't want to be here, but oh well, he'd get over it.

"Would you look at this place..." I trailed off as I looked around.

"It's huge," he commented.

I frowned and looked at him, "I was thinking the opposite."

Sure, the room was okay, especially for getting it last minute, but it wasn't that fabulous. There was a bedroom right there when you walk straight in. There were a couple of steps that led into a bathroom. There was a small kitchen too. The entire hotel room was as big as my pool house at home. I guess for normal people it'd be considered big.

"Mini bar! Sweet!" I called out when I saw the assortment of bottles near the kitchen.

I went over and looked through them before taking a small bottle of tequila. That was all I planned on drinking here in Mexico. It was, after all, my favorite. I downed the entire tiny bottle and left it empty on the counter. I decided to check out the bathroom. The best part about it was the bathtub that was like the size of a Jacuzzi.

"Fovvs," Sonny called me back out.

I went back out to him. He didn't look impressed.

"Why is there only one bed?" he asked.

I held back my grin. I might have kind of done that on purpose to make him uncomfortable.

"Like I said, it was short notice. They didn't have anything else," I said.

I skipped over and jumped on the bed, laying down on my back. It was actually really comfortable considering it was just a hotel bed.

"Surely there's another room we can get?" he asked.

"Nope." He really wasn't happy about this which only made it that little bit funnier.

He looked around then went over to the couch. He put his bag on it, then looked at me in triumph. He was really going to sleep on the couch when there was a king sized bed right here?

"Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me. It's just a bed. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

Again, his expression was so hard and not amused. He shook his head at me. I really just wanted him to relax. He was always so serious and there were a million things running through my head of things I could do to him to make him have a good time. I didn't know why I found myself so attracted to that. When guys were so cold and distant it kind of made me really, really want them. I mean, Sonny and I have kissed before. Part of me wanted to do it again.

"Remember, Sonny. What happens in Mexico, stays in Mexico," I told him with a sly smile.

* * *

The partying vibe was so different here. Everyone was so passionate and there were hundreds of sweaty, horny bodies rubbing against one another. No one even cared that there was underage drinking going on.

I was dancing with Brook; his chest to my back and his hands on my hips. He moved his body in time with mine like we had done so many times before. Dancing with Brook was one of my favorite things in the world. I had to stop though when I saw Austin.

He was with his friends who were all a couple of years older than me and Brook. Mikey was with him too, but I didn't care about him. Seeing that group together was a little intimidating, but I was only focused on Austin. I had been hoping to run into him since we got here this afternoon. I turned back to Brook.

"I'm gonna go talk to Austin," I said in his ear.

I pulled back and he nodded before going off, probably to find Malibu Barbie. I turned back around quickly and my head spun. I almost fell right over but Sonny was there, keeping me upright. He was always there, just waiting in the wings, watching me, kind of like a stalker actually.

"Please don't go over there," he said to me.

"Please don't interfere," I shot back.

He wasn't drinking, not that I expected him too. He had been such a downer all night. I stepped away from him and headed over to Austin. He was standing with his friends, all of them drinking beer and chatting over the music. Austin was never the dancing type.

When I got closer to them, I noticed Austin had his arm around someone I didn't recognize. He was small and cute. He seemed shy and if I were to guess he was one of the locals. I wouldn't let this deter me though. I went straight over to Austin.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He gave a little nod, but didn't say anything.

"I've been hoping to run into you all day," I told him.

"That's nice," he said simply.

I was beginning to get a little annoyed with his lack of interest. Sure, I was drunk but I could tell when someone was being a dick.

"So, my hotel room has this Jacuzzi in the bathroom. You should stop by later," I offered.

The boy that was with him looked at me and said something in Spanish. He looked pissed off before wrapping an arm around Austin.

"That'll be a no," Austin said carelessly.

"You're saying no to me?" I asked, shocked, "Me?!"

"Look, Andy, I've had you a dozen times before. You've gotten a little boring," he said.

My jaw dropped in shock. Me? Boring? He was insane. I was anything but boring. I looked around. I wanted to do something to make him angry, and then my eyes landed on Mikey who was standing to the side quietly.

"That's fine. I can get someone with a much bigger dick than you anyway," I said with a sweet smile.

I marched right over to Mikey and before he knew what was happening, I was kissing him. He wasn't responding, but I didn't need him to. I just needed Austin to get jealous and see what he was missing. I noticed a flash past my closed eyes, but didn't think much of it until Sonny pulled me away from Mikey.

"What are you-" I stopped as I looked at Sonny.

He had gone to some guy who had a camera. Did he take a photo of me kissing Mikey?

"Take another photo and I'll smash your camera to pieces, now get out," Sonny ordered the person.

The guy looked a little scared before he ran off. That was a little mean of Sonny. It was only a picture after all and chances of him being paparazzi were low. I didn't care though. I looked back at Mikey, smiling at him before stepping closer. He put his hands up in defense and took a step back.

"Woah, Andy, I'm not into you like that," he said, not that I cared. What I did care about was the laughing surrounding me.

Austin was there and his new little twinkie, laughing at me, shaking their heads like I was some kind of loser. I didn't want to stand there anymore. I stormed away and went straight into the bathrooms. I locked myself in one of the stalls.

This sucked. I came here just to see Austin. I thought he wanted me here, but then he found his new little toy and I was just discarded. I didn't know whether to cry or be angry, or both. I didn't cry though. I just stayed there, pouting.

"Fovvs..." Sonny called through one of the doors.

"I swear if you say 'I told you so' I'll kill you!" I shouted.

"I wasn't gonna," he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leant against the wall.

"Can you come out, please?" he asked.

"No," I snapped.

I heard him sigh. There were other people coming in and out of the bathroom but I didn't care if they heard our conversation or not.

"Fovvs...you're too good for him," he said.

I frowned in confusion. Why would Sonny think that? He hated me. Maybe I was too drunk to understand what he meant.

"And you're better off without him. He's the loser, okay? You're...better than this," he said, again with a sigh at the end.

I looked at the door. Did he really mean that? I felt kind of uncomfortable. I didn't know how to respond to those kinds of comments.

"Just come out when you're ready." He gave up after I was silent for a few minutes.

He didn't say anything else so it was safe to assume he was gone. I thought about what he said. I didn't agree that I was better than this. This was me. This was my life. He was really sweet though and it had me wondering why I was running after guys like Austin when I could have been running after guys like Sonny.

Back in the hotel room I had considered something. I considered hooking up with Sonny but dismissed it because he was my step brother and I was sure he hated me. Now though, that was all I wanted.

Feeling a lot happier, I left the bathroom, walking right past Austin and his loser friends. Mikey tried to talk to me, but right now I didn't want anything to do with him. I waved my hand, dismissing him.

I searched for Sonny and eventually found him sitting on a stool at the bar. I smiled and went over to him. Somehow I figured my usual approach of just kissing someone wouldn't go over well with him. He'd need some work, which I wasn't used to. I just wanted to get him into bed for a night.

"Hi," I said sweetly when I got to him.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked.

I nodded and moved closer. I leant in close to him, putting my hands on his thighs. He glanced down at them, but didn't move.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Loads," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe if you just, like, drank a little, then you would be," I said. That was how Austin did it, right? He got me drunk and hey presto, my clothes were off.

"I don't want this kind of lifestyle," he told me.

"You've never even tried it. How do you know you won't like it?" I asked.

"I don't know," he sounded unsure, "I just know. I hate clubs like this, for one."

"Well...if you want...we could go back to the hotel room," I suggested.

I ran my hands up his thighs and bit my bottom lip, smiling cheekily at him. He was just looking at me, his eyes flicking from my hands, back to my eyes. He was confused.

"We could, and you could go to bed and sleep off the alcohol," he said, but I shook my head.

"We could go to bed together..." I trailed off. He had to have understood what I meant by now.

He went to speak, but stopped. He was uncomfortable. I could see it written all over his face. He was going to reject me. Of course he was. This was dumb. We were step brothers. Of course he would think this was wrong.

"Actually, I wanna party some more. I might go and try Austin again," I said, even though the idea wasn't exactly my best one. I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't handle rejection.

"Wait..." Sonny said, taking my wrist and pulling me back to him, "Don't go near him, please?"

"Hmm..." I pondered what he said, "I'll stay away from him if...you do body shots with me..."

"Umm, no," he said and let go of me.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Lay down on the bar and let me do a shot off you," I said.

"No. That's demeaning. I'm not gonna do it," he said, and that was final.

"Fine. You can do one off me," I said with a smile, "You can put the salt...and then tequila...on any part of my body you want, and then you can lick it off me."

"I'm not gonna lick anything off you, Andy." He sighed.

"Hmm...I guess I'll go find Austin to do body shots with," I said, knowing that'd bother him. I went to go away, but he took my hand.

"Wait..." he said again. I smiled, giggling as I went back to him. I stood so close with my body between his legs. I could have so easily just kissed him right then.

"I'll do one shot with you, but I will not do body shots, not out here with everyone around," he said.

"Fine," I said, smiling in success before signaling for the bartender to come over, "Two shots of tequila and some lime, please."

"You're such a bad influence," Sonny said to me.

I nodded, "Yep. But I have fun so..."

"Is it really that fun? Getting drunk all the time?" he asked.

"It is. We have two nights left here, Sonny. Please party with me for just one of them?" I asked, or practically begged. I needed him to just let his hair down and not be thinking all the time.

"I don't know..." he said.

"Please, please, please? For me?" I pleaded.

He didn't want to answer me but I could tell he was thinking about it. The bartender saved him from answering as he gave us a little tray with two shots and two lime wedges on it.

"Salt," I said to Sonny.

I took a salt shaker from the bar and he held his hand out to me. I sprinkled some salt onto his hand and did the same to my own.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Whatever," he said boredly.

Both of us licked the salt from our hands then did the shot. He went to pick up his piece of lime, but I got to it first. I picked it up and held it to his lips. He looked unsure, but I gave a little nod. Him, probably wanting to sooth the taste of the tequila, gave in and parted his lips.

He sucked the juices from the lime and when I decided he had enough, I brought the same lime to my lips. Not losing eye contact with him, I slowly, sensually, sucked on it. He was watching me, his eyes darkening. I loved this game, I really did.

"Yum..." I said with a giggle and bit my bottom lip.

I moved a little closer. I really wanted to kiss him, but before I had the chance, he pushed my hand from his thigh and slid off the stool.

"I gotta go," he said quickly.

"What? You're supposed to be watching me," I said.

"Yeah, I know, and I can't right now. Just stay out of trouble," he said.

He left without another word and I was left there feeling all confused, and for the third time that night, rejected.


	11. Chapter 11

Spring Break was a magical time. The parties were wild and everyone was always in the mood for it. I showed up to one of the beach parties with Brook, Malibu Barbie and a very quiet Sonny. It was night and there were small fires littering the beach, illuminating it.

"Where to start?" I asked the others.

"Where do you think?" Brook asked before walking towards the round hut that was transformed into a bar.

"I like the way you think," I said and followed him.

It was a warm night tonight. I kind of wanted to go and swim in the waves, but I knew it was too dangerous, especially if I was going to be drinking. I went to the bar and stood next to Brook while he got the bartender's attention.

"Three Margaritas on the rocks to start with, thanks," Brook said.

"Make it four," Sonny said from next to me.

I looked at him in shock and he shrugged.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Right?" he asked. He didn't seem too happy about the decision, but I sure was.

"Whatever excuse you need," I said.

I turned around and scanned the crowd of people. This was probably the biggest spring break party in Tijuana. Everyone was here so there was no doubt Austin would be drifting around somewhere. I was so over him though. I didn't like being rejected and the things he said to me were just awful. Right now I wanted to be with people who wouldn't be so harsh.

Sonny nudged my arm and I turned back to the bar where our Margaritas now were. I smiled brightly before taking mine and having a sip. I looked at Sonny. I hardly recognized him with an alcoholic beverage in his hand.

"So what changed your mind? Last night I thought you were totally over it," I asked him.

"Well I figured I could either be miserable for the rest of the weekend, or I could see what the fuss is about," he said.

"Wow, Sonny Roberson actually having fun. I never thought I'd see the day," I said with a grin.

"Don't get too excited. I'm only going to have a few drinks," he said.

"Whatever works for ya," I said, drinking some of the Margarita again.

"I'm serious. Just a couple. I still have a job to do," he said.

"I'm gonna behave tonight. No drugs, okay? Consider this your day off," I said.

"Yeah...we'll see," he murmured.

* * *

It was funny how much things could change in just a few hours. For me, this was just another night, but for the first time since I had known him, Sonny was having fun. His 'couple of drinks' policy went right down the drain, just like I knew it would the minute he got a little tipsy. The feeling was addictive, so of course he kept ordering more drinks.

"Try not to lose so much this time, loser," I said to him.

"You only won because I let you," he said.

"Uh uh, don't lie," I said, pushing his chest with my index finger.

"We'll see. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I nodded.

I looked at the bar in front of us. He had three shots and I did too. It was a race to see who could finish them quicker.

"Okay ready...go!" he said and before I could do anything he was already swallowing one of his shots.

"You cheated!" I called out and started drinking mine.

By this point in the night, all of them were going down so smoothly. Sonny was done miles before me and shouted in success.

"Uh huh oh yeah! In your face!" he yelled at me.

"Blah blah blah, shut up," I said and put my hand over his mouth, "You're such a sore winner."

"Says the sore loser," he said through my hand.

He poked my stomach playfully and I grabbed both his hands with mine, stopping him. He held them, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Keep your hands to yourself, buddy," I said.

"I'm your buddy now, huh?" he asked.

"Mhm." I nodded with a smile.

He moved even closer, and closer, and then too far. I stumbled back and both of us fell to the sand in a fit of giggles. I sat up and crawled over to him.

"That was your fault," I said, and pushed him back down when he tried to get up.

"Ow don't." He whined.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said as I climbed on top of him. I pinched his cheeks and tried to turn his frown into a smile.

"Stop it," he said and hit my hands away.

"Turn that frown upside down," I demanded.

"Just look at me upside down instead," he said.

"You're so dumb." I laughed.

"No you are," he threw back.

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

I bit my bottom lip as I smiled widely and hovered over him. The top of my body felt so heavy, so much so that I was slowly tipping over, moving closer to Sonny. I had never seen his eyes sparkle so much. I couldn't believe he was like an entirely different person when he was drunk.

"Beer hose!" Someone shouted.

I looked up just in time to see some frat boy looking kid with a beer hose before beer was sprayed all over me.

"Hey!" I scolded the stranger, "You're wasting it!"

I stood up and looked at him. The guy had climbed over the bar and grabbed the beer hose and was spraying me and everyone else around us. The bartender, probably drunk himself, was letting him.

"Open up," the guy said to me and whoever else was paying attention.

I opened my mouth and he sprayed the beer down my throat. I tried to drink as much as I could, but most of it went onto my shirt, soaking me, making my clothes cling to my body.

"Come on Sonny!" I called out to him.

The guy sprayed my hair and I laughed, shaking the droplets from my locks. He went onto the others as Sonny got up, holding onto me to keep himself steady. The guy came back to spray Sonny, drenching him just as I was.

"Alright, enough!" The bartender finally stepped in.

He took the hose from the boy before the boy quickly ran off, thinking he was in trouble. I looked back at Sonny, smiling.

"You're all wet," I told him.

"And sticky," he added.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. I brushed my nose against his. He was really, really cute. I still didn't have it out of my head that I wanted to fool around with him. Maybe I'd finally get the chance given how he finally let go of being Mr. Responsible.

"Wanna head back and get cleaned up?" he asked.

I nodded before taking his hand and we both ran off towards our beach-front hotel. We got disapproving looks from the staff as we hurried through the lobby and into the elevator. Eventually we were stumbling into our hotel room.

"You run a bath, I'll find something to drink," I said.

"Alrighty," he said in a goofy voice and went to the bathroom.

I went over to the mini-bar which I had already stocked with extra drinks. I took out a bottle of tequila. I sauntered over to the bathroom and leant against the wall, watching him fill up the massive tub.

"Bubbles!" I exclaimed.

He scooped some up and blew them at me. I giggled as I brushed them from my arms. I went over and set the bottle down on the edge, then went about getting undressed. I stripped down to just my blue underwear. Sonny, who had been looking at the water slowly rise, glanced at me, his eyes trailing over my body. He looked back at the water quickly.

"You gonna go in fully dressed?" I asked.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Then take them off," I encouraged.

I went up behind him and put my hands on his hips. I pushed his tank top up and he finished the job by taking it off. With my body against his back, I noticed just how cold he was, which explained why there was so much steam coming from the bath. He was making it nice and hot.

I made him spin around and I looked down as I undid his jeans. I pulled the zipper down slowly, glancing back up at his eyes to see his expression. His lips were slightly parted and his gaze focused down, not looking at me.

I looked back down and tugged his jeans, making sure his boxers stayed on. I still wanted to leave a little bit to the imagination, at least for now. Sonny's liquid confidence dropped and for a moment he was standing all awkward as I took his jeans all the way off and he stepped out of them. I stood back up, sliding my body along his.

He flinched when I lightly, and accidentally, sort of, brushed against the front of his boxers. The sudden contact made him step back and trip right into the bathtub with a splash.

"Oh my God!" I laughed so hard that my stomach started to hurt.

He came back up from under the water, pushing his wet hair back out of his eyes.

"Not funny. That hurt my ass," he groaned.

"Yes it is funny. You shoulda seen yourself. You just like...Oh my God," I laughed.

He glared playfully before lunging forward, taking my hand and pulling me right over the edge. I fell into the Jacuzzi-like bathtub, but landed on him which softened the blow. He dunked me under the water, cleansing me of the dried beer that was in my hair.

I came back up, shaking my hair. I splashed him and he went to grab my wrist, but I pulled back. We sat at opposite ends of the tub and sighed deeply. I smiled at him. I hoped he would remember this night and realize just how fun my kind of life is.

"I'm glad you decided to just hang out with me tonight instead of..." He trailed off, not saying his name. I smiled wider.

"See...you so don't hate me. You love having me around," I said.

"I told you before that I didn't hate you," he said.

That was right. He had said that and I didn't believe him. I still didn't believe him sometimes and part of me knew he'd go right back to hating me once he was sober. For now though, he was the fun Sonny.

I sat up and grabbed the tequila before going over to him. I sat on his lap, facing him, my knees on either side of his hips. He casually wrapped his arms around my back. The water was rising quickly now, along with the bubbles. It was up to my waist.

"I didn't think I'd ever be having this much fun with you," I told him.

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are," he said.

He trailed his hands from around my back, down to my thighs. I could feel him beneath me too. He was getting hard. I hid my cheeky smile. He so wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. I had never been so attracted to him before.

I leant over and turned the faucet off when I decided the tub was filled enough. The water was so warm, almost burning, but it felt so good. The bubbles made both Sonny and I extra soapy. It made me want to rub my body all over his, but I refrained, for now.

"Let's play a game," I suggested.

"What game?" he asked.

"Never have I ever..." I said with a grin.

"Are we twelve?" he teased.

"Have you ever played before?" I asked.

He frowned, "Well, no."

"Then it'll be fun. One of us says something we haven't done, and if the other has done it, they drink," I explained.

"I know how to play," he said.

"Then let's get started."

I so badly wanted to kiss him. It would be so easy. I almost did right there. I kind of really wanted him to do it first though, because I knew him. I knew tomorrow he would blame me, so if he kissed me first then it's all his fault.

"Fine, fine." He gave in.

"Yay!" I said excitedly, "One condition though. No boring questions."

"What's a boring question?" he asked.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with sexy stuff," I grinned cheekily, biting my bottom lip.

"Alright..." He sounded unsure.

"You first," I said.

"Okay," he sighed as he thought of a question, "Never have I ever...kissed a girl."

"Really?" I asked shocked, "Not even once?!"

"Nope. Never." He shook his head.

"Wait a minute. Have you even ever kissed a boy?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said, all offended while splashing me.

I laughed and leant into him a little more.

"Okay, I believe you," I said.

I took a drink, because I had, in fact, made out with many girls. I wouldn't do anything further than that though.

"Your turn," he said.

"Okay..." I paused, wondering if I should jump right to the sex questions now or start off slow. I wasn't really one to go slow, so I asked, "Never have I ever had to fake an orgasm because the guy was lousy."

Sonny looked a little embarrassed before he took the bottle from me and drank some. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"How do you even fake that?" I asked.

"With a lot of skill," he muttered.

"Aww, poor Sonjob...So sexually unsatisfied," I teased.

A wicked idea crossed my mind and I leant in close. I licked slowly from his collar bone, right up his neck to his ear. His entire body shuddered as he gripped my thighs tightly.

"Don't do that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" I whispered in his ear, "Is it making you frustrated?"

"No," he said, it was a lie. I could feel him getting harder against me by the second and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't having the same effect on me.

I pulled back, smiling. His cheeks were flushed and his hands relaxed. A job well done on my part, I think.

"Your turn," I said casually as if I didn't just do that.

"Never have I ever...slept with more than one person in twenty-four hours," he said.

"This isn't fair. I'm gonna have to drink at like every question while you're practically a virgin," I commented before swallowing some more of the drink.

"No I'm not," he shot back.

"Whatever you say. Next question. Never have I ever made a sex tape," I said, genuinely curious. He didn't drink though and I sighed in annoyance.

"You really think I would?" he asked.

"Hmm true. God, you're so innocent," I said.

"You just aren't asking the right questions to figure me out. Me on the other hand, well I know exactly what kind of things you're into," he said smugly.

"Fine, ask your question," I said.

"Okay. Never have I ever had a foursome."

"Damn it. I'm a slut." I sighed and drank.

"Yeah, I know you are," he muttered.

I tried thinking of all the questions I could ask that would embarrass him, but I knew he was a goody two shoes so I didn't know what to say. There was one thing I had been wondering though and now was the perfect time to find out the answer.

"Never have I ever had sex with a guy named Roger," I said.

He didn't say anything, and more importantly, he didn't drink. The fact that he didn't made me all happy.

"Interesting," I said to myself.

"Never have I ever had sex with a guy named Brook," he said.

I held back a smile. Someone was jealous of my friendship with Brooklyn. I didn't drink, and he cracked a smile.

"Never have I ever subscribed to a porn site," I said.

He didn't drink. Of course he didn't.

"Never have I ever paid for sex," he said curiously.

"Darling, I don't need to pay. I have guys lining up to sleep with me," I said.

"Uh huh, I know. Your turn." He moved it on quickly.

"Mmk. Never have I ever..." I paused. It was time to step this up a little, "Never have I ever thought about sleeping with someone I'm not allowed to."

His eyes stayed on mine as he took the bottle from me and drank from it. My eyes fell on his full, wet lips. Was now a good time? Damn it, any time would be a good time now. I wanted him. I needed him to kiss me.

"Never have I ever gotten my dick pierced," he said.

I smiled and drank, already knowing what my next question would me.

"Never have I ever wanted to see it," I said.

He shrugged, not ashamed at all of his curiosity as he took the bottle and drank from it. This was getting really interesting.

"You wanna see it?" I asked.

Again, he shrugged, but I knew what he wanted. I got off him, standing up. Water and bubbles dripped from my body as I sat on the edge of the tub. His eyes went a little wide. I didn't think he expected me to go along with this.

I pushed my underwear down, exposing myself. I held my dick and showed him the underside where I had a frenum piercing right under my tip. He looked at it in curiosity, and first wincing at the thought of having a piercing there. Sure, it hurt at the time, but not anymore.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I asked.

"What does it feel like?" He asked, his eyes not leaving it.

"It was weird to get used to at first, but now it's fine. And it feels so...so good when someone licks it." I told him honestly.

His eyes flicked up to mine, then back down. He looked so fascinated with it.

"You wanna touch it?" I asked.

He gave a small smile and nodded. He got on his knees and with just the tip of his finger, he ran it over the metal bar, feeling it beneath the skin. Almost as quickly as he did it, he dropped his hand back in the water.

"You're hard," he pointed out.

"Mhm." I nodded.

He didn't say anything. I wondered if he was nervous or if he had too much to drink. Probably both. I pulled my underwear back up and sunk into the water beside him.

"It's your turn," I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration before his eyes lit up when he thought of one.

"Never have I ever...wanted to have sex with someone a few years older than me," he said.

I held back a smirk. He could not be any more transparent. Two could play at this game. I took the bottle from him and had a nice, long drink.

"Never have I ever made out with someone in a hotel room in Mexico," I said.

Neither of us drank.

"Never have I ever done body shots with someone," he said.

I smiled and drank before standing up and stepping out of the tub. He was quick to follow. In my drunken state, I didn't bother toweling off before going back into the bedroom. I didn't care about making the bed all wet as I laid down on it.

"There's salt and shot glasses on the counter and lime wedges in the fridge," I told him.

He got what we needed and came back over to me, setting everything on the bed. Still with the bottle of tequila in my hand, I managed to get him on his back and straddle him. It was my favorite position.

"Me first. Hold this," I said and handed him the bottle.

I picked up the salt shaker and took his hand. I licked his index finger, making it all wet.

"That tickles," he chuckled.

"Shh...hush." I tipped some salt onto his finger, covering it with the little white speckles.

"Stay," I said when I let go.

I picked up one of lime wedges and put the skin side to his lips. He took it between his teeth, holding it. Next, I got the tequila and filled up a shot glass. I then carefully poured the liquid in a thin line from his chest, down to his belly button, then finishing it off with a little pool in the dip between his hips, right above his boxers. He stayed extra still so the tequila wouldn't run off of him.

"Remember to stay very, very still, or else you'll make a mess," I warned him.

He nodded slowly. I took his hand and brought his salted finger to my lips. I slowly licked it before covering it with my lips. I sucked on his finger, making sure I got every grain of salt off, while keeping my eyes locked on his.

When I was done, I dropped his hand and moved back before leaning down and kissing one of his hips. I trailed the kisses all the way along to where the trail of tequila began. I lapped up the small pool of it, running my tongue right along where his boxers began.

He was breathing heavily, making the tequila from his navel spill over. I quickly licked up his stomach, sucking the tequila from the middle and licking where it was spilt. My tongue glided up his chest, running along the liquid. I got to his neck, where sure, there wasn't anything there, but it was still fun to kiss it.

I sat up a little and looked at him. His eyelids had drooped and I could tell just how much he was into this. I could feel him too. I leant down again and delicately sucked on the lime between his lips, making sure my lips didn't touch his though.

I giggled and kissed his neck again before I pulled back.

"You're all sticky. I think you might need another bath," I said.

"I'll have one with you later," he said.

He held my hips and I yelped as he pushed me off, throwing me to the bed. He straddled me and pinned my arms to the mattress. I smiled and slowly rolled my hips. He glanced down when we made contact, then looked at me.

"Body shot, remember?" I asked.

"I remember." He nodded.

He let go of me and went about getting me ready. He put the lime between my lips, probably as a way to shut me up. He then got the salt shaker and poured some salt onto the inside of my thighs, which were already wet because of the bath. He filled a shot glass with the tequila and balanced it carefully on my stomach right above my belly button ring.

"Now it's your turn not to move," he told me.

"It takes a lot to make me squirm," I said, but it was more of a challenge.

He smiled wickedly before moving down my body. He got nice and close and I looked down at him as he licked the inside of my thigh. I giggled because it tickled, but then he kept doing it. I didn't know he had this in him, but his lips and teeth worked together so well, biting and nibbling on the sensitive skin.

He actually made me gasp against the lime as he grazed his teeth along my thigh lightly. I had to hold the shot bottle still because he made me move. I quickly let go of it when he was done. I watched him as he crawled up and took the shot glass between his teeth. He sat up, flinging his head back as he swallowed the tequila. He tossed the glass to the side.

He came further up, but before he could go for the lime, I took it from my teeth, and instead, I smoothed the fruit over my lips, making them wet with its flavor, then I opened my mouth and squeezed some of the juice onto my tongue. I threw the lime on the floor. He was watching my every move.

He lowered himself onto me and every single little bit of sexual tension between us was released as he pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as his tongue slid across mine, tasting the lime. It didn't end there though. He caught my bottom lip between his, sucking on it lightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid his to my hips. I playfully bit his bottom lip and he parted his lips again, letting me taste every inch of him. His nose brushed against mine as he turned his head, kissing me on a different angle. I didn't care how he kissed me. I just loved every second of it.

His lips left mine quickly as he kissed my chin, down to my throat. I arched my back as he rolled his hips against mine. My cheeks were flushed as he came back up and kissed the burning skin. My heart raced and my breathing quickened in excitement.

I ran my fingers through his curls as he crashed his lips firmly to mine again. I moaned against them, wanting more. A chortled whimper caught in his throat, leading me to believe this was having a much greater effect than what he was letting on.

Every time I tried to kiss him a little harder, he fought back, overpowering me until I was a submissive mess on the mattress, letting him do as he pleased. As he touched my thigh, my body tensed. I was actually nervous. Me? Nervous? Really?

"Sonny..." I whispered against his lips.

He brought his hand up to my chin and held my face still as he kissed me deeply. Wanting desperately to move this long, I slid my hand from around his neck, down his body to his boxers. Before I could do anything though, he took my hand.

"I don't wanna have sex with you," he said, pulling back a little.

"That's okay," I said, a little disappointed, "We can do other stuff."

"Not that either. I mean...I just don't wanna risk catching something," he said.

I sobered up in an instant hearing those words. It was like twenty needles just stabbed at my chest. I don't think he realized what exactly he just said because he tried to kiss me again. I put my hand to his chest and pushed him off of me.

"What do you mean 'catch something'?" I snapped.

"Well you've been with so many guys," he said, looking at me innocently.

"Wow," I said, getting off the bed, almost falling over as the alcohol went straight to my head.

"You know what," I slurred, pointing at him, "You can just jerk off then!"

I left the absolute moron there and went off towards Brook's room. I was angry and confused. I actually thought he was one of the nice guys. I thought he was different to Austin. Turns out he was just another one of those guys that talked to me like I was dirt and expected me not to care.


	12. Chapter 12

I stumbled into Brooklyn's room. It was dark, but the light from mine and douchebag's room was enough to illuminate theirs. I saw Brook and Malibu Barbie laying on their bed. Malibu Barbie was asleep. Brook had been asleep too, but when he heard me there he looked over, squinting in the light.

"Andy?" he whispered.

I didn't say anything, but shut the door to block out the light. I went over to Brook and crawled into bed with him. He shifted onto his side to face me and I cuddled close to him. Brook was the only guy I could trust to not say anything mean to me. He was my angel.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Boys are dumb," I told him.

"I know," he said. I could hear the tiredness in his voice. I looked at him. His eyes were closed. His fingers lazily traced along my spine, letting me know he was at least somewhat awake.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" I asked him.

"No baby. You just like sex. Nothing wrong with that," he said.

I smiled. He was so sweet. Sometimes I wished I could find a guy just like him that was into me, but he was still on team boobs. Even if he was straight, I still moved a little closer and kissed him. He sighed before kissing me back and running his fingers through my hair.

"So what happened?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Sonny's stupid," I muttered.

"Seems legit," he agreed.

I sighed and relaxed a little against him. I was still so wasted and now my head was hurting thinking about Sonny. That was so humiliating back in there. I didn't care that he didn't want to have sex with me but I hated that he thought I was basically this dirty whore. I just wanted to forget about him now and cuddle with my best friend.

"Hey Brook..." I whispered.

"Mm?"

"Are you naked?" I asked. I couldn't feel any kind of material between us. Then again my body felt kind of numb.

"Mhm," he confirmed with a nod.

"Oh okay. Well I'm kinda horny. Hope that's not a problem," I said.

He laughed a little, smiling, "I'm not jerking you off."

"Shut up," I muttered.

I rolled over, putting my back to his chest. He draped an arm around my waist and slid his fingers between my own. This was nice. I had never done this with another guy. I couldn't. They all just wanted sex and then left. Brook wasn't like that though. I was lucky to have such a good friend that understood everything about me and never judged. He had been there for me through everything and now I was feeling all mushy and gross towards him.

"Hey Brooky..." I said when a thought came to mind.

"Mm?"

"Tomorrow is..." I stopped, not wanting to say it.

"I know...I know. You'll be okay," he whispered.

I nodded and tried to forget all about it before falling asleep.

* * *

Brook and I lay out on the beach the next afternoon. I hadn't seen Sonny at all today. I borrowed a pair of Brook's swim shorts so I wouldn't have to go back to the hotel to see him. Now, I was just relaxing, and unfortunately listening to the sloppy sounds of Brook and Malibu Barbie making out. It was a relief when she got up and left to go get a drink.

"So, are you gonna tell me what exactly happened last night?" he asked once we were alone.

I sighed, not bothering to look at him. I told Brook everything, so this would be no different.

"Sonny and I were gonna fuck, but then he said he didn't want to because I'm a dirty slut," I said.

"You and Sonny?" he asked in shock. "As in your step brother Sonny?"

"As in some guy I met three years ago whose dad happened to sign a piece of paper with my mom? Sure, him. But you're missing the point here. He basically said I was diseased," I ranted.

Brook didn't say anything. He was supposed to say how much of a dick Sonny was and be on my side about it. But no, he went silent. I turned my head and looked at him. He was propped up on his elbow, looking right back at me.

"You agree with him, don't you?" I asked.

"No! No...I mean...I just think it's responsible to discuss those things with each other," he said.

"I know, but he could've been nicer about it," I mumbled.

"I'm not arguing with you there, babe. I'm just saying he has a point," he said.

"Whatever," I muttered. If he wasn't going to be one hundred percent on my side, then I didn't want to hear his opinion on the matter.

"How are you doing today?" he asked quietly after a few moments silence.

"Fabulous. I think I'm finally getting a tan," I said.

"I meant-,"

"I know what you meant and I don't want to talk about it," I snapped.

I blocked everything from my mind and tried to distract myself, but with Brook going all quiet on me, I got annoyed. I got up from the ground and yanked my towel up with me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the hotel," I said simply, then left him there.

I didn't really want to see Sonny. I was so embarrassed last night after what he said. I didn't really know how to feel. I was really into him last night. We were having fun and I thought that he saw me differently to the other guys. I thought he saw the other side of me, but it turned out he was like everyone else and I was mad at him for that.

Whether I was looking for a distraction or looking for a fight, it didn't matter because I still marched into that hotel room with guns blazing.

"Hey asshole," I greeted him.

He has been laying on the bed. He was awake, but not looking very happy. He wasn't used to drinking and hangovers. He sat up and looked at me all confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Let me guess, you can't remember what you said to me last night?" I asked.

He sighed. "I remember."

Then, nothing else. No apology. No nothing. Didn't he understand that what he said hurt me?

"Okay, and? Do you have something to say to me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Um...no?" He shook his head. "I stand by my decision."

"So you don't even realize how much of dick you were?" I asked.

"Okay...fine. I could have said it nicer and I'm sorry I didn't," he said.

I was still pissed off at him and wasn't in the right frame of mind to accept his bullshit apology.

"You're such a jerk, leading me on like that and then being all like 'oh hey, you're a diseased whore'!" I shouted at him.

"I didn't say that," he said and stood up.

"But that's what you meant, right?" I asked.

He sighed, finally showing some sort of emotion other than not giving a damn. He was frustrated. Good. So was I.

"Can you really blame me, Andy? I'm sorry if you don't like hearing it, but you do sleep around with a lot of guys, and most of the time you're all drugged up. Who knows where these guys have been and what they could be passing onto you. And don't get me started on sharing needles for drugs and shit!" He ranted. I glared at him, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"I don't even use needles! God, you're such an idiot!" I yelled.

"How am I an idiot for worrying about my health? Maybe you should be thinking about that too," he said.

"I'm not a moron, Sonny! I know how to take care of myself. This isn't about how many people I sleep with anyway. It's that you were in bed with me and all you could think about was getting away from me so you didn't catch something!" I accused.

"You're being ridiculous, and just because I rejected you? Someone rejected the one and only Andy Fowler. Boo fucking hoo! You're so used to getting exactly what you want, whenever you want it, that the second someone says no you throw a tantrum like this! And maybe I didn't want to have sex with you while we were drunk and be just another name on your list before you go onto the next guy. I don't know why you're so bothered by what I say anyway? You don't care what anyone says or thinks about you! You don't have any fucking depth to you and you're so in love with yourself I figured you would have just brushed it off!" he finished.

When he was done I was left feeling like I just got slapped across the face and punched in the stomach. Was that what he really thought of me? Of course, everyone thought that of me. I didn't know why I thought Sonny would be any different. I got what I wanted though. I had an excuse to go off and get wasted so I could forget everything about today.

"Thank you," I said simply.

Confusion crossed his face but I didn't bother sticking around for him to say anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sonny's POV**

It was nearing midnight and Andy hadn't come back yet after storming out on me earlier. I didn't expect him to come back. He was probably out partying, getting wasted, and hooking up with the first guy he could see.

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. I was lying in bed but I couldn't sleep. Things were so up and down with Andy. It was so hard to pinpoint exactly how I felt about him. Sometimes I loved him, other times, most times, I couldn't stand being around him.

I knew I shouldn't have said all those things to him. I was just so, so mad at him for being the way he was and doing the things he does. Maybe I was mostly mad at myself for screwing things up when I almost had him. The thing was though, I wouldn't have had him. He wasn't a relationship kind of person. I'd never have him the way I wanted to.

I couldn't believe I made out with my step brother again. If that got out it'd be all over the magazines and newspapers. The media would have a field day. Then again, they hardly know who I am so I'd probably be described as "Andy Fowler's unnamed close friend". It had happened before when I first had to live with him.

I rolled over, sighing. I was trying to sleep, but I also wanted to stay up and wait until Andy came back. I knew he wasn't going to though. There was a knock on the door and for a moment I thought it might have been Andy forgetting his keys, but then the door connecting our room to Brook's opened.

"Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?" Brook asked at the door.

"No, I was up," I said, sitting up.

"Oh good. I just thought I'd come check in on Andy. Where is he?" he asked.

"I dunno. We had an argument and he went off," I told him.

"You let him go off on his own?!" he asked angrily.

A little taken aback by his tone, I frowned and got out of bed, standing there and giving a questioning look.

"What's the problem? He's gone this long getting wasted without me. I'm sure he'll be fine for a night," I said.

"Dammit, the only reason I wasn't looking out for him was because I thought you were. Fuck, we gotta go find him," he said and went back into his room.

It was safe to say that I was completely lost. Why was he freaking out now? So far all I've seen from Brooklyn is him letting Andy do whatever he wanted and now suddenly tonight it was different? I followed him into his room. He was putting more clothes on.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Do you even know what today is?" he asked.

"What?"

"It's the anniversary of when his dad died. He never deals with it well," he told me.

My heart dropped. I had no idea that that was what today was. And then I went and said all of those things to him! That was probably the last thing he needed to hear today. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. And now he's out there doing God only knows what.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my phone," I said quickly.

I rushed back into the room and grabbed a shirt, throwing it on, before finding my phone. I had no calls or texts from Andy. I tried calling him but his phone went straight to voice mail. I sighed in aggravation. I swear to God he better not have done anything stupid.

"Hurry up!" Brook called out to me.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and went back to his room.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Brook and I split up and we searched everywhere we could think of. We went to all the open clubs. We went to all the parties we could find. I ended up running into Mikey, and unfortunately Austin. They hadn't seen Andy all night. I didn't know whether to trust Austin or not, but I had a good feeling about Mikey so I took his word for it.

"We've been everywhere," I said to Brook when I met back up with him out the front of the hotel. "He couldn't have gone much further unless he got a cab."

He sighed, looking around. He looked like he wanted to give up, just like me. There were a lot of people here. It was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Did you try the beach?" he asked.

"I didn't think to. It's deserted there tonight. Wouldn't he want to go somewhere he can get drinks?" I asked.

"Unless he wanted somewhere quiet," he said.

"You're right. Come on," I said, nodding to the beach.

Brook and I headed down to the beach together. We didn't split up this time. We both had our phone lights on because it was so dark down here. I just wanted to find Andy and make sure he was okay. I would never forgive myself if he wasn't. I was supposed to be looking out for him. That was my job.

"Why didn't he tell me what today was?" I asked in frustration.

"It's Andy. He's not exactly the type of person to talk about his feelings," he said.

"He's perfectly fine with telling me when he's angry," I muttered.

"Anger is easy. It's sadness that's hard, and trust me, Andy is a very sad boy under the party boy exterior," he said.

"Yeah, well...lately I'm having trouble seeing past that."

"You didn't know him before his dad died. He was quiet. He was sweet. That kid is still in there and I see him every day. He just doesn't trust you enough to let you see it," he explained.

I was kind of annoyed at what he said. I wanted Andy to trust me. I wanted to see the other side of him. I felt like I had seen that side too. That was the side I fell for. It was just harder lately to find it again.

I didn't say anything to what Brook said. I had the feeling he didn't like me all that much. He seemed like the kind of person to be a protective friend and if Andy told him anything about last night then he probably thought I was a dick, just like Andy did.

"What's that?" Brook asked.

I looked up ahead where he had his light shining. There was something on the ground and as we go closer I could tell it was a person. My chest tightened. I knew exactly who it was.

"Fuck, not again," I whispered.

Brook and I ran over. My worst fears were confirmed when I saw it was Andy laying there, lifeless. I dropped to my knees and got a better look. There was white foam pouring from his mouth.

"Call an ambulance," I ordered Brook.

I turned Andy onto his side so he wouldn't choke, if he hadn't already. I was freaking out on the inside. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't trained in this.

"Andy," I spoke frantically, "Andy can you hear me?"

I got no response. I leant down close to him, listening. I was waiting for something, anything, but got nothing. I put my hand on his chest and there was no movement.

"He's not breathing..." I whispered. I looked up at Brook who was talking on the phone.

"He's not breathing!" I shouted. "Tell them to hurry!"

This could not be happening. Not under my watch. I wouldn't let it.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

Sharp pains in my stomach was what woke me. Groaning, I clutched at my abdomen. I rolled onto my side on what felt like a bed. Was I back in the hotel? No, it was too bright. I squinted as I opened my eyes. There was a lot of white, some machines. I was in hospital?

That sounded just about right. I could remember being down at the beach, drinking, doing coke. That was it. I must have taken a little too much if I've ended up here.

"Hey, sleepy head," a familiar voice spoke.

"Mm hey..." I groaned.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I looked up to see Brook standing next to the hospital bed. He ran his fingers through my hair, feeling my forehead that felt like it was heating up.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit," I chuckled.

"Considering the state we found you in, I'm not surprised," he said.

We? I sat up a little and saw Sonny sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. He didn't look at me. He was staring at the ground, picking at his nails. I looked back at Brook.

"You scared the shit outta me," Brook said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," I told him.

He looked a little sad but nodded, not arguing it.

"If Sonny wasn't there then you probably would have..." He stopped, shaking his head, "It's just lucky he knew how to give CPR. He saved your life."

I looked back over at Sonny, his gaze still avoiding mine. I had no idea what to say. He had to do that? Now I felt really, really bad.

"Thank you," I said to Sonny. He didn't look up. He didn't make any kind of recognition of what I just said.

"Umm...are we still in Mexico?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, but we called your mom and Alexander and they've arranged for you to be transferred to a hospital back home in a couple hours," he explained.

"Mm, no," I shook my head, "I don't need another hospital. I'll be fine. Just gotta sleep this headache off."

"I know you'll be fine. But your mom wants you stay in hospital just for a couple of days. She thinks you did this on purpose," he said, and the way he was looking at me made me think he agreed with her. But that was ridiculous. I never wanted to end up in hospital.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself..." I said.

His fingers trailed down to my cheek, caressing it gently as he nodded, looking at me in understanding.

"I know. You gotta do what she says though," he said.

"But-,"

"Andy," he said firmly. He never got serious or strict with me. I was kind of thrown off by it. I guess if it would ease Brook's mind then I could agree to it.

"Alright, fine, whatever," I mumbled.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go get you a doctor so we can start arranging your transfer," he said.

"Mmk." I nodded.

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips before leaving the room. Now, I was left alone with Sonny. I laid back on the bed but looked at him. His gaze flicked to mine. I was actually nervous. The last time we spoke we had an argument. I was over that though. I didn't care that he said what he said. There were other things I was upset about. I didn't know if he was over it though.

He stood up and came over to me. The room was so quiet and tense. I waited for him to say something, anything. His eyes scanned my body, the IV needle in my arm, the machine I was hooked up to. His eyes locked back on mine.

"If I ever find you like that again, I'm done," he said coldly.

He left the room after that and didn't come back.


	14. Chapter 14

I was back in the U.S and passing my time in the hospital eating a cup of Jell-o. It was the only thing in the cafeteria I actually liked and after a day of my stomach grumbling I finally gave into it.

I was expecting my mom to come and see me soon. No one had been to see me except for Sonny for that brief, cold visit back in Mexico, and Brook stayed by my side all the way back to the states. I only just convinced him this morning that I was fine and he could go home. I did however get a call from my mom which was a half an hour lecture on how I was screwing up my life. I supposed she just wanted to get that out of the way before she came to see me today.

Just as I was finishing my Jell-o, the door opened and in came my mom, followed by Alexander and surprisingly Sonny. I didn't think he would have come at all. I thought he'd still be mad at me. Mom was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww mommy, you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't. It was on the floor outside your room," she said.

"Oh," I said and took the flowers from her. I looked at the tag, but it was blank.

"They forgot to write in it. That's weird. I didn't think anyone other than you guys and Brook knew I was here," I said thoughtfully.

"No one does. It was probably one of the staff," Mom said.

"Hmm, well...they're pretty," I said with a smile before setting them on the bedside table.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Alexander asked.

"I'm not a kid and I'm fine. I told mom on the phone I was fine. I told Brook I was fine. Everyone knows I'm fine, and yet, here I am wearing this tacky hospital gown and about to overdose on Jell-o instead of coke," I joked. No one else thought it was funny.

"It's just a precaution," Mom said softly.

"It's been three days. Enough is enough. I think I'm starting to annoy the nurses," I said.

"Doesn't surprise me," Sonny said under his breath, but I caught it. He gave a small smile and it made me kind of relieved that he was actually communicating with me a little bit.

"Please tell me you're here to take me home," I asked mom.

"Yes, but I want you to lay low for a while," she said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She took something out of her handbag, a magazine, and handed it to me.

"You need to wait until this dies down. I'm already doing major damage control," she said.

I looked at the front page. It was of me kissing Mikey in one of the clubs back in Tijuana.

"Oh great. Of all the pictures they could've chosen, they picked one of me kissing a total loser. Do they have any idea what this will do to my rep?" I groaned in frustration.

"Your rep? Andy, this is the least of your problems. Read the headline," she ordered, so I did.

"Andy Fowler parties in Tijuana, kisses stranger and OD's. An inside look into the socialite's tragic life," I read out dramatically.

"Read the sub headlines," she said, pointing at them. I sighed and went on reading.

"Andy Fowler's painkiller addiction? Okay...now they're just making stuff up," I muttered, but went on, "Andrea Robertson-Fowler has lost control of her delinquent son!"

"See?!" Mom snapped.

"Oh, oh, I like this one, 'Alexander Robertson destroys family.'" I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I only stopped when I noticed them all looking at me with less than impressed expressions.

"Yikes," I cringed.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking!" Mom yelled before pointing at Sonny. "And you! You were supposed to prevent this from happening! That's your entire job! You're lucky I haven't fired you!"

"Andrea, please don't talk to him that way. He's already apologized," Alexander said.

"I know...I know. I'm sorry, Sonny, but it's true. You should have been there," Mom reiterated. This was so painful to watch.

"I-I know," Sonny stuttered. Yep, too painful.

"It's not his fault," I chimed in, "I ran off on my own. I turned my phone off. It wasn't his fault."

Mom sighed, "You both need to sort yourselves out. I'm just glad you're okay."

"We're all glad," Alexander added. I gave him a fake smile.

"Great! We're all one big happy family again. Can we go home now, please?" I pleaded.

"Sure, we'll go get the discharge papers," Mom said.

Mom and Alexander left, leaving Sonny and I alone. Last time we talked was in the hospital back in Mexico where he basically said he was going to disown me. He didn't seem that tense today so maybe he had a chance to calm down. I regretted the argument we had. I regretted pushing him to the point where he said all those things about me, and I regretted putting him in the position where he had to save my life. I didn't know what to say to him, and I didn't really want to bring it up. I just wanted to forget it and move on.

He stepped forward. He seemed a little nervous, maybe. His eyes were kind of sad. I became uncomfortable. I didn't like serious stuff like this.

"Is it really not my fault? Because I said all those things to you and..." He trailed off, sighing.

"It wasn't your fault. There was...other stuff...going through my head. It's really not a big deal. I took some laced shit. It was an accident," I said, shrugging.

"You almost died," he said.

"But I didn't."

"But you almost did. You didn't see yourself. You were..." He stopped.

His eyes were watering. Oh no, I couldn't do this.

"Let's just forget it, okay? I'm over the entire weekend, so we should just put it behind us, right?" I asked hopefully.

He blinked a few times and nodded, clearing his throat.

"Uh yeah, yeah sounds good," he said, giving a small smile.

We both went silent and it was a little awkward. I tried to think of something to talk about and then my gaze landed on the folded up pieces of paper on the bedside table.

"Oh! I got some tests done! I figured while I was here, why not?" I said.

"What?" He was confused.

"Tests. You know, what we argued about," I reminded him.

"Oh..."

I took the papers from the table and handed them to Sonny proudly. He unfolded them to read them all.

"I'm one hundred percent clean. Who woulda thought?" I chuckled. "But for the record though, I do get checked every few months. When was the last time you got checked, huh, Mr. Responsible?"

"I dunno. Like ten months ago? Maybe more?" he answered.

"Okay, I know you're not a total slut like me, but you still could've caught anything in that time," I told him.

"Unlikely." He shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said and looked up from the test results.

It took a moment for it to click in my mind and I almost burst out laughing then and there, but to spare his feelings, I held it back.

"You haven't had sex in ten months?!" I whispered-yelled.

"Shh, shut up!" he scolded.

"Oh my God," I giggled. I couldn't help it. I just loved to make fun of him.

"Stop it," he snapped and hit me with the paper, "I'm not like you. If I'm gonna sleep with someone it's gonna be because I actually like them."

"Psh, sounds boring," I muttered.

I took the test results from him and folded them back up. I didn't want my mom seeing them. Even if she was well aware of what I got up to, I still didn't need her knowing for sure. I sighed, relaxing on the bed.

"I just wanna go home already. I can throw a welcome home party!" I said in excitement.

"Please just do me a favor and chill for a while? At least for the rest of spring break," he requested. I didn't like the idea of just 'chilling', but I guess I owed him.

"Fine, I guess I can behave for a little while. I mean, everyone's gone away anyway. No one would even show up. Plus everyone's probably gonna want to stay away from me because of this," I said, referring to this entire hospital trip.

"Mhm..." he nodded.

His gaze fell to the floor and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before looking back up at me. He was sad. It was written all over his face.

"What?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I waited for an answer until he finally gave one.

"You just...really...really scared me," he said quietly.

Now I felt really bad, especially because of how he was looking at me with those puppy dog eyes and how they glistened and how his voice cracked.

"Come here," I said.

"Why?"

"Just come here..." I coaxed him.

He hesitantly stepped forward. His fingers trailed along the bed sheets, lightly brushing against my thigh. I took his hand and pulled him closer. As I sat up, I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and drew him into me. I pressed my lips to his lightly. It was the perfect way to thank him for saving my life, and after everything I just wanted to make sure we were okay now.

"What was that for?" he asked when our lips parted.

"Just because," I said sweetly with a smile.

"Oh...okay," he whispered, and then he kissed me again.

His lips were planted firmly on mine, no tongue, no funny business, just a nice kiss. He brought his hand up to caress my face. He leant his body into mine. I went to pull him further onto the bed when the sound of the doorknob stopped us.

He jumped back just as the door opened and my mom and Alexander came back in holding a stack of papers. They hadn't seen anything. I was chill, but Sonny stumbled back, not at all subtly straightening out his clothes that weren't even messed up. I bit my lip, holding back a smile.

"Okay, hon. I need you to sign some stuff," Mom said.

"Sure," I said as she handed me a pen and the documents.

I signed where she told me to. I glanced up at Sonny. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down from getting caught. Again, that feeling was back; the one where I found it enjoyable to mess with him, wanting to ruffle his feathers, wanting to seduce him.

I wasn't quite sure what was going on with Sonny and I, but after that kiss, and what happened that night in Tijuana where we both got drunk, I knew I wanted to explore whatever it was more.


	15. Chapter 15

Sometimes I liked the indoor pool a lot better than the outdoor one. For one, it was quieter and more private. There were always maids, or pool guys or garden boys walking around, it was difficult to get a moment alone. Plus, it was raining outside, and as much as I adored swimming in the rain, I just wanted to be inside tonight.

Surprisingly, I was enjoying my mellowed out week. I didn't think I would. I thought I'd be scratching at the walls and sneaking out to go hang out with Brooklyn. Instead, I was content to do a whole lot of nothing. I guess after my eventful weekend in Tijuana, all I wanted to do was wind down.

I had been alone, and thought I'd be alone for the rest of the night. I didn't know what Sonny had been doing most of the day, but I figured he was probably asleep or something. I was proved wrong when he walked in through the door.

I was at the edge of the pool, enjoying a cold drink when I saw him standing there in his swim shorts. The reflection of the water shimmered on his shirtless body. I grinned. I could do with the company of a hot boy right about now.

"Hey. How'd you know I was in here?" I asked.

"This entire room echoes. I could hear you from down the other end of the outside hall," he explained.

Oh boy, I did not know that. The amount of guys I had brought in here to have sex with and not knowing that anyone crossing the hall could hear our moans was kind of funny, actually.

"Oh...so you figured you might join me, huh?" I asked.

"Nothing else to do," he shrugged.

He came over to me. I took a sip of my drink as he looked down with a disapproving look.

"Relax. It's a mocktail. No alcohol. I feel like a five year old, by the way. But I guess I promised to be good until the end of spring break, so..." I trailed off and took another sip of the fruity drink.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd listen," he said.

I watched him as his slim body dove past me and into the water. He came back up a few feet away and I abandoned my drink to join him.

"Sometimes, I'm very good at taking orders," I said suggestively.

"Oh really?" he asked, intrigued.

"Mhm." I nodded with a smile.

"In that case, do my laundry for the next week," he ordered as a joke.

"We have maids for that," I said and splashed him.

He ducked under the water and swam towards me. I looked around, trying to see what he was doing, but then he wrapped his arms around my legs and jumped up, throwing me up and then letting me land in the water with a squeal. I came back up, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it now!" I shouted.

I leapt towards him and he turned to get away. I jumped on his back and tried to dunk him under the water, but he stood firmly, not letting me push him under. He hooked his arms around my legs, not letting me go free.

"Not fair!" I argued.

"Not my fault you're too weak," he teased.

"Hmm...true," I agreed.

I sighed and stayed there on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my hands fall to his chest. I rested my chin on his shoulder. He walked around the pool, giving me a piggy back ride.

"Hey..." I started, and almost stopped because I didn't really want to bring this up. I wanted to forget about it completely but I felt like it needed to be said.

"Hey," he mimicked.

"You know I'm sorry about Tijuana, right?" I asked cautiously.

"I know." He nodded.

"Good," I said, and that was the last I wanted to speak of it. I just needed him to know that.

He let go of me and I floated away a little. He turned to look at me, reaching out to grab me, but I dodged him. The water was kind of cold and felt colder the longer I stayed in here. I was planning on getting out soon, but also wanted to stay because Sonny was there.

"Are you still looking for a new job?" I asked.

"Nah. There's not really anything around," he said.

"Well, that's a shame." I shrugged.

He splashed me playfully and I shook the droplets from my hair.

"I didn't realize you wanted to get rid of me," he said.

"You're the one that wanted to go," I pointed out.

"Well, I don't anymore," he said simply. I held back a smile as I began circling around him.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"What's up with you and Brook?" he asked, but it felt more like an interrogation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I just mean...he has that girlfriend, but you guys kiss a lot. I mean, is there, like...something going on there? Or was there? Will there be?" he asked.

"You're jealous!" I accused.

"No I'm not," he snapped. "You know what, never mind. Don't answer it."

"I'm gonna answer. Jeez, calm down. He's my best friend. That's all. And we both like kissing. There's nothing more or nothing less to it. It's not rocket science," I explained.

"Okay. Good," he said.

"Good?" I asked with a knowing smile. He was so into me. He smiled and shook his head, not commenting on it. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"What about you and Ricky? What's the deal there?" I asked curiously.

"It's Roger...and I don't know. We've been on a few dates but it's not exclusive," he said.

"Hmm...interesting..." I said.

"Is it really?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I swam away, heading for the ladder.

"I think I'm gonna get out, get dry," I told him.

"But I just got in," he complained.

"Well...." I said, looking back at him when I got to the ladder, "You can stay in here, alone, or you can come take a shower with me."

I turned and climbed up the ladder before getting an answer, but he would be insane not to take me up on my offer. I got out of the pool and went over to the rack of towels so I could dry off before walking through the house. I wasn't wrong. Sonny followed after me. Of course he did. After Tijuana it was clear he had the hots for me just as much as I did for him, and after that night where we almost fucked, I felt like I needed to get it out of my system or I was going to go insane.

I was drying my body as Sonny got to me, grabbing another towel. When he did, I shook my hair, making droplets of water fly onto him.

"Hey, quit it," he snapped.

"You're already wet. What's a little more water gonna do?" I asked.

"Stop being such a smart ass," he demanded with a chuckle.

He grabbed my towel and put it over my head, playfully drying my hair for me. I couldn't see a thing until he pushed the towel back, letting it drape around my neck. I smiled at him and he just looked at me, not making any kind of move.

It was kind of cold being out of the water now. I was shaking and my teeth were chattering away. My lips and nose felt frozen.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A little." I nodded.

I felt like such a typical girl when he put his arms, along with his towel, around my body, pulling me closer. We were exchanging body heat, but it was still cold. I placed my lips against his warmer neck. He didn't push me away or try to stop it, rather he trailed his fingers along my back.

"You know, I have a habit of being more attracted to you when you're all wet..." I told him.

"I noticed," he said.

I smiled and kissed his neck again. It was once warm, but now it was covered in little goosebumps as he shivers. I smiled, kissing the sensitive spot again. I grazed my teeth along his collar bone, lightly sucking on it. His grip around my back tightened and suddenly I wasn't all that cold anymore.

Being a little more daring, I ran my fingers down his stomach until I got to his swim shorts. I played with the string, waiting for him to stop me, but when he didn't, I took it as a greenlight to undo the knot. With his swim shorts loosened, I slid a hand beneath the material, touching him.

"Hmm...I thought you were bigger than this," I whispered.

He grabbed my wrist tightly, stopping me, pulling my hand from touching his goodies.

"It's fucking cold in here, you asshole," he snapped.

I pulled back a little and smiled at him all cheeky-like.

"We better figure out a way to make it warm then, huh?" I suggested.

He pursed his lips together and didn't say anything, but gave a slow, discreet nod. I took his hand before leading him from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

I took Sonny straight to my bathroom. I was more than eager to get this show on the road and if I had any kind of talent on reading people, then he was just as eager, maybe even more so.

"Why is your bathroom so much bigger than mine? That's not fair," he complained.

"Because I chose the biggest room when we moved in. Duh," I told him.

I hadn't really thought of how big my bathroom was. To me, it was normal, but I guess it was very spacious. There were mirrors lining the circular room with cream colored marble counters. In the center of the room was the masterpiece though and the main reason why I chose my room and bathroom. There was a large, hexagon shaped shower with multiple showerheads. It was like a little water wonderland.

I let go of Sonny's hand and went into the shower. I turned it on, adjusting the temperature, then went back out to Sonny. I stopped at the shower door, giving him a small, sultry smile. He was standing there, hair still damp from the pool, still with a few water droplets glistening on his chest.

"Hmm...yum..." I murmured.

He came over to me, his eyes focused on mine. He gently took my face in his hands and kissed me. Our lips were still so cold from being in the pool, but they warmed as they moved together slowly. I smiled into the kiss and lightly pushed at his chest. He took a step back. I wondered if he was nervous, and if he was then I wondered if he was aware that kind of turned me on.

I leant against the frame of the door and slid my fingers beneath the material of my swim shorts. I pushed them down, letting them drop to the floor, leaving myself naked. Although he had seen me naked a few times before, it was still exhilarating.

"Your turn," I said to him.

His shorts were already undone. He hesitated though, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. I gave him a little nod, encouraging him, and he did it. He pushed them down. I kept my eyes locked on his, not glancing down. There would be plenty of time for that later.

The room was becoming steamy as the water heated. He tore his gaze from mine and walked past me, into the shower. I smirked as I couldn't help but check out his ass. It looked firm, and if I wasn't a total bottom then I was sure I'd love to top him. I was a total bottom though and I was sure he'd be a top.

I followed Sonny into the shower. He stood under the running, hot water. I went under too, letting it warm my skin. I stepped closer to him, putting my hand to his chest. I pushed him back to the glass wall. Desperate for his lips on mine again, I went to kiss him, but he turned his head a little away from mine.

"Should we really be doing this? I mean...we are step brothers," he said.

"Don't be your own cockblock, Sonny," I warned him.

I smiled and stepped closer, letting my naked body graze so lightly against his.

"Think about it though..." I said before kissing his neck, "Isn't it kind of hot?"

My cock brushed against his own. I could feel just how aroused he was getting. I didn't know why he was trying to sabotage this for himself when I was so willing to go and he, obviously, wanted it too. I lightly sucked on his collarbone.

"Knowing we could get caught is half the fun," I whispered, kissing up his neck again to his jawline, "I mean...it's not illegal...but it's also so...so naughty..."

"And you're seventeen," he said.

"Uh huh," I nodded, kissing his cheek, "But...it doesn't exactly feel like you have a problem with any of this."

I was a little impatient and didn't have time to hear him worry about the morality of the situation, so I went ahead and kissed him. I pressed my body closer against his and he gave a little whimper as he kissed me back.

He had his hands around my back, holding my body tightly against his. His hands drifted south and he held my hips. He spun us around and pushed me against the glass wall. He kissed me harder as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue was in my mouth, tasting so sweet. His lips moved with such a hunger, similar to that night in Tijuana. Only this time, I could remember how every little thing he did felt.

Our bodies, wet and slippery, molded against the other. I was so hot, like I was on fire, but as his fingers delicately traced along my skin, I couldn't help but shiver. I held his hands, making him stop, and pulled him back under the water.

He was such a good kisser, which surprised me for someone who didn't have boyfriends that often. I wondered what else he could do well with those lips of his. The thought had me kissing him harder.

When I let go of his hands he went right back to touching me. He found his way to my ass, squeezing it. I didn't think he had those sorts of moves in him. I thought he was this massive nerd who wouldn't know what to do. God, I was super fucking horny right now.

I ran my hand up and down his thigh before getting to his dick, gliding my hand across it. He was definitely hard and growing quickly. Wanting to tease him, I smiled cheekily against his lips.

"Hmm...bigger now..." I said.

"Shut up," he growled.

He kissed me aggressively, biting my bottom lip. I kept stroking him, becoming well acquainted with what I hoped I'd be having fun with a lot more often in the future. I turned my head away from his attack on my lips and went to his neck. I was leaving hickey after hickey and I didn't care if he didn't want them. I also didn't care who would see them either. The thought of him having marks and bruises on his neck because of me had me all excited.

Satisfied with my work, I dropped to my knees.

"Now, Sonny," I said, glancing at him, "I know you haven't gotten any action in a while, but try not to come too quick, k?"

"You're such an asshole," he snapped.

"Mhm." I nodded with a smile.

I grasped his shaft and stroked him. I finally got a good look at him, and I wanted to make fun of him and tease him, but I couldn't, now when his cock was right in front of me, looking so big and throbbing. Any joke about him being small now would be ridiculous.

I glanced up at him, wondering if he knew just how exceptional his cock really was. Judging by the discreet frown, he was nervous so he probably had no clue. He was looking back down at me, water pouring from his hair and down onto his chest. I was right, I definitely had a thing for him and water.

I looked back down. I pushed his cock up so the top side was against his stomach, then I licked the hard shaft from the base, almost to the tip. I avoided his head and did it again, zig-zagging my tongue along his length. I gently pointed his cock downwards and licked the top length of it.

I sucked on the skin around his base, making him gasp. I licked up his length again, so slowly, and stopped before I got to his tip. I could tell he was getting a bit frustrated with me.

"I thought given your reputation you'd be a bit better at this," he said.

I stopped and looked up at him. I had my hand around his cock and pumped him instead as we talked.

"Oooh, look who learnt how to trash talk," I said.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" he cooed.

"I'll have you know, it actually turns me on, so keep it up," I challenged him.

He didn't say anything, just gave a little glare. He could pretend all he wanted to that he didn't like this, but I knew better than that.

I looked back down and leant forward, kissing his tip, finally paying attention to it. I parted my lips, covering his entire head as I sucked on it. I flicked my tongue along his slit, swirling around the redder skin. I brought my lips to under his tip and sucked on the most sensitive part.

"Fuck," he moaned and stepped back.

"Problem?" I asked sweetly, looking up at him.

His eyes were dark as he stepped forward again. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer. I opened my mouth and he slid along my tongue. I closed my lips around half his length and pulled back, sucking on him while I twisted my hand around his bottom half.

I bobbed my head back and forth, while swirling my tongue around his tip and sucking on that more. Even past the sound of the shower I could hear his heavy breathing. I pulled back. His tip was so purple and throbbing. There must have been a lot of pent up pressure inside him.

I was kind of happy that I was his first in like a year. I wanted to show him a good time. I took him in my mouth again, taking in his entire length until he went down my throat. I pulled back and did it again, and then again, and again. I felt his legs shake, so I pulled back, stopping completely.

"Woah, calm down there," I teased.

He laughed a little and ran his fingers through my hair again. I smiled, pushed his hand away. I was so ready for him. Keeping my eyes on him, I moved and laid down on my back on the tile floor, making sure my face was out of the line of water, but it was still pouring down, warming my body.

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Sonny. He was so damn hot standing there with his cock hard and his body wet. I slowly glided my hand down my body and touched myself.

"Come on, Sonny. I'm all turned on and need a little help," I said.

Not wasting any time, he got on his knees, hovering above me. He took my wrist and stopped me from touching myself. I grinned playfully as I rolled my hips against him. He licked his lips then lightly bit his bottom one. He probably didn't do it on purpose which made him that much hotter.

He got on top of me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him there. I loved feeling his naked body pressed against me. He grinded himself against me, our hardened cocks massaging against each other's.

He stopped kissing my lips and lowered himself down my body. He kissed my throat and trailed his tongue from there, down to my chest. He got to my nipples and surprised me by biting one of them.

"Ow!" I cried out and hit his shoulder.

He pushed back, grabbed my wrists, both of them, and pinned them to the floor beside each side of my head.

"Don't hit me!" he snapped.

"Don't bite me!" I snapped right back.

"Don't be a baby," he teased.

I glared at him as we went quiet. He was glaring too but it quickly turned into a smile as he lowered himself and kissed my lips again. He let go of my wrists as once again he moved down my body. This time, instead of biting me, he licked my nipples, sucking on them, both of them. It felt good, kind of tickly.

I chose the latter of my two options. I grabbed him around the back of the neck and pulled me down, crashing our lips together. I was supposed to be the one in charge, but there I was, laying on the shower floor, wanting him so badly that whatever pride I had left flew out the window. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this.

"Fuck me," I begged against his lips.

"You sure?" he asked, pushing back a little.

"Uh huh, do it." I nodded.

"Okay," he breathed and kissed me again. God, he tasted so good.

He pulled back again and looked down. I did too. I reached down and held his hard, hot cock in my hand. I stroked him, making sure he was still nice and hard. He slid his arm underneath me and held me up. I helped him guide himself into me.

When I felt his tip go in, I couldn't help but moan in pleasure, more so the further he slid in. I missed sex and it hadn't even been that long since I had it, or at least not that long for a normal person.

"You're tighter than I thought you'd be," he said.

"Shut up," I snapped, "Just...just shut the fuck up and fuck me."

"Desperate much?" he teased.

"Sonny, shut the fuck up. What the hell? You're literally balls deep in me and you're gonna be an asshole right now? Really? What the h-"

He pressed his lips to mine, shutting me up which was probably a good thing because I was ready to go on a rant with how much he was annoying me. I turned weak, melting into the kiss as he began thrusting in and out of me.

He stopped holding me up and we both fell back to the shower floor as he fucked me against it. I groaned deeply and wrapped my arms around his back. My thighs were hiked up around his hips. He ran a hand up and down them before wrapping his hand around my cock, flicking his wrist in time with his thrusts.

"Faster," I whispered against his lips.

His hips moved faster and his thrusts were harder. I moaned every time he went back in. He pushed back and looked down at me. Jesus Christ, I was fucking my step brother. He hardly seemed like family though. Damn, I have to stop these thoughts. They were actually kind of really hot.

"Come back," I whispered. I reached out, wanting to pull him back down for a kiss.

He shook his head and just looked at me instead. I dropped my hand and rolled my head to the side, my eyes fluttering closed. This felt so, so good. The pressure in me was going up and down, driving me crazy. I was sliding up and down on the slippery tiles. Each time he had to pull me back down.

The palm of his hand felt so smooth as he jacked me off. He ran his thumb along my piercing, playing with it.

"Oh God..." I moaned.

I bucked my hips back and forth, moving myself on him. I gyrated my hips, massaging him inside me. He groaned, pounding into me harder. I looked back up at him. He was still looking back at me.

He leant down and kissed me, sending tingles through my body. He went to my neck, biting and sucking all over it. He squeezed his hand tighter around my cock, moving faster.

"Andy..." he panted.

He kissed my lips again, his tongue sliding in to my mouth. I held his cheeks as we kissed then ran my hands back through his hair. He rolled his hips sensually, making his cock hit every nerve inside me.

I was so close to climaxing again but a huge part of me didn't want to do it first. I brought my hand to his wrist, wanting him to stop. At first I held it tightly, but I was already too far gone. I let go, sighing deeply as I was pushed further over the edge. I didn't want this soaring feeling to end, and before I knew it I was over the threshold and shooting onto my stomach messily.

I moaned against his lips, kissing him harder. My cock was throbbing, pulsating in his hand after unloading. His lips didn't leave mine, and his hand didn't stop stroking me, making sure I was well and truly satisfied. It wasn't until it got a little too sensitive that I had to stop him.

He let go, but kept slamming in and out of me. Even though I was finished, I still felt amazing. Sonny, lasting a lot longer than I thought he would, finally showed some signs of finishing. He held my hand tightly, pinning it to the floor. I felt him squeeze it harder and harder the closer he got.

"Come inside me," I murmured against his lips.

A second later I felt him begin to spill inside me. He pulled out, the rest pouring onto my thighs. I held his cock, stroking it, making sure he got every little bit out of his system. Wow, that was so damn hot. He was so damn hot.

He, breathing heavily, stopped kissing me and rested his forehead against my neck. I felt his hot breaths against my wet collar bone. I smiled. It was always a good feeling to finally get what you want.

I let go of his dick and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He didn't move. He must have been exhausted after that stellar performance.

"Fuck..." he breathed.

I smiled wider. At least I was leaving a good impression on him. That was certainly wild. We didn't even make it to the bed, which believe it or not was my goal. Maybe next time. That's if he ever got off of me. I could even feel his heartbeat against my chest now.

He kissed my neck lazily, then did it again. I closed my eyes, enjoying the aftermath moment when suddenly...

"God, I love you..." he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

"Uh...what?" I asked, a little confused. Did I hear that right?

He pushed himself off of me, looking down in horror. Oh my God, so he did say it. Sonny just told me that he loves me and I had probably one of the worst reactions to that statement.

I snorted in laughter.

"Oh my God!" I couldn't help but laugh. It was just the funniest thing to me. Sonny? Loves me? Was he high?

His look of horror turned into annoyance as he got off me. He almost slipped over as he stood. I felt bad for laughing, but still, the giggles escaped from my throat. He angrily ripped a towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist then went to leave.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! Come back!" I pleaded and got up too.

"Fuck you, Andy!" he yelled at me.

He was so dramatic. I chased him out of the bathroom. He was half way around my room, ready to storm out. I ran over and climbed over my bed, beating him to the door. I slammed it shut and stood in front of it.

"Can you just get out of my way, please?" he asked, calm but firm.

"Um, no. You have some explainin' to do, mister! You love me?" I asked.

Again, the laughter just escaped. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to quieten myself.

"No. I hate you, actually. More now than ever," he snapped.

"What the hell? One second we're fucking, the next you're professing your undying love for me, and now you're mad?" I asked.

"Yes, because you laughed! And I didn't mean to say it. I didn't mean it!" he shouted.

"But you said it. You said 'I love you'," I repeated in a playful tone.

"Get out of my way, Andrew," he ordered.

"Uh uh, no. We aren't done here," I said.

"Move!" he said angrily.

"No! I wanna talk about your love for me!" I teased.

"I don't love you!" he growled.

"Uh huh, you do. You totally do," I said with a grin.

"Andy, please..." he said quietly.

"No, admit you meant what you said!" I demanded.

"Fine!" he yelled, "Yes, okay, I'm in love with you and I have been in love with you for the past two years and the only way I could get over it was to move out but now I'm back and I'm still fucking in love with you!"

Wow. That wasn't exactly the confession I was expecting. I didn't realize he loved me like that. I thought he just meant he didn't hate me anymore and that he loved me as a friend but this was entirely new news for me.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, oh. Now move," he snapped.

He went for the door handle but I stood in front of it, frowning at him. I don't think anyone has ever been in love with me before. I mean, sure, I had fans, sort of, who said they loved me all the time, but they didn't really know me.

"Wait...why didn't you...I mean...you never said anything..." I said in confusion.

"Yeah, because I was eighteen and in love with a fifteen-year-old. I hated myself," he said softly, and I could see in his eyes that he was beating himself up about this, but he shouldn't have been. He sighed, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"It's not a big deal, okay? Chill, dude," I said.

Apparently my attempt at calming him down didn't work in the slightest because he shot me a glare.

"You know what, just forget this entire conversation ever happened. Please," he begged.

I didn't really know what else to say or how I was supposed to react, other than laughter, of course. So, I stepped aside and let him leave in peace.

More than anything I was confused right now. How in the world could Sonny love me? He spent so much time saying he hates my lifestyle and how I act. All he did was judge me and yell at me. I guess it would explain why he was so suddenly okay with having sex with me.

I didn't see it as a big deal though. So he loved me, so what? I felt kind of bad for making fun of him, but I was sure he'd get over it. I'd talk to him tomorrow, hopefully when he's a lot more calm about it. For now though, I went into the bathroom, finished the shower and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I was kind of tired. I hadn't stopped thinking about Sonny all night. It had sunk in that he loves me, and along with that came confusion. I had never dealt with this before and if it was anyone else I'd tell them to take a hike. But this was Sonny. I didn't love him back, but I didn't want this to stand in the way of us fooling around.

It was nearing midday when I finally got out of bed. I headed over to my window and looked out it to see what kind of day it was. It was bright and sunny. Something interesting caught my eye though. Sonny was in the pool. Sonny plus water? I was there.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get a drink. I had slept naked but slipped on just a pair of speedos. I skipped downstairs and out the back door. I went over to the pool. I was about to speak to Sonny when I noticed the pool boy was on the other side of the pool with his big net, scooping up some fallen leaves.

Sonny was on an inflatable pool lounge in the middle of the pool. He lay there shirtless with sunglasses and swim shorts on. Seeing him like that reminded me of exactly why I wanted to do him again.

"Hey, pool boy. Knock him towards me, will you?" I asked.

"It's Harper...we slept together one time, remember?" he questioned.

My eyes widened. Did he really have to bring that up now? And in front of Sonny when Sonny was already mad at me? Wait, I slept with the pool guy? Oh right, I did.

"Just do as you're told," I said, putting my hands on my hips and waiting impatiently.

He did as he was told and with his net he nudged the inflatable lounge along with Sonny over to me. I heard Sonny and I was sure if he wasn't wearing the sunglasses I would have seen him roll his eyes.

"Okay, you can go now," I said to pool boy Harper with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"But...I have to finish this," he said timidly.

"Well, you're fired so never mind," I said with a shrug and smile.

"You're not fired," Sonny interjected.

"Fine," I sighed, "Because I'm a nice guy, you have one more chance. Now, off you go. I'm sure the indoor pool needs cleaning."

He nodded respectfully before scurrying along. I loved having this sort of power. I looked down at Sonny and he was facing towards me.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" he asked.

"They're the help. They're supposed to do what I say." I said like it was obvious, and it was.

"Doesn't mean you have to treat them and everyone else like dirt," he muttered.

"What? Who do I even treat like dirt?" I asked.

"Harper? Mikey? Your mom? My dad? Me? Whatever, you're not gonna listen to what I have to say anyway. Can you just throw me the sunblock and go away?" he asked.

I pursed my lips together and shook my head. I looked around and found the coconut scented sunblock on the ground. I picked it up and went back to the edge of the pool. I reached out and grabbed the end of the pool float. I pulled it, and him, towards me and once he was close enough, I climbed on him.

He grunted as I sat on his lap, my legs either side of him, dangling in the cool water. The middle of the pool lounge sunk a little, making water cascade over his shorts and my speedos.

"Do you have to?" he asked.

"Mhm." I nodded.

I pushed his sunglasses up so they were on top of his head because I hated talking to people when I couldn't see where they were looking. He squinted, blinking a few times to adjust to the glare of the sun. Speaking of glare, he didn't look too happy to see me.

"Are you still mad that I laughed at you?" I asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Oh well, so you're mad at me, what else is new?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He didn't push me off of him either which I was surprised about. He can't hate me that much. I wanted to test just how he was feeling about me right now. I leant in close to him and kissed the corner of his mouth. When he didn't move, I kissed him full on the lips. He didn't kiss me back, so I pulled back.

"So, last night was fun," I stated.

"Mhm..."

"Not much of a talker today, huh?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just gave me his 'I'm not impressed with this entire situation' look. That was okay. I could handle the cold shoulder. The best thing to do was just act like they weren't mad.

I flipped the cap on the sunblock and poured some of it on his chest. I closed it and was about to toss it back on the ground but I stopped.

"You know, I'm the pale one. Maybe you should be doing me," I said with a cheeky smile.

Again, not impressed.

"Tough crowd," I joked.

I threw the bottle back on land and looked back at Sonny. I gently, slowly slathered the sunblock over his chest and stomach. I just loved touching him. I never thought I'd like his body as much as I did.

"You were great last night. I mean, as much as I teased you, you were like really good. It was kind of a surprise," I said.

He still didn't say anything. I went to work on his arms, running my hands over those biceps of his. My eyes fell on his neck though and I gave a small smile.

"I see my hickeys worked. I gotta admit that's really hot," I said.

He didn't say anything. Yikes. I guess my small talk wasn't working. I might as well jump to the bigger questions.

"So...you still love me?" I asked casually.

I looked at him cautiously. He gave no answer. His cheeks turned a light shade of red though. He was embarrassed! Of course he was. I should have clued into that, but I guess I was the type of person to tell people exactly what was on my mind without caring what anyone thought. He wasn't like that. He was an over-thinker.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know?" I said.

He didn't give an answer though. I was expecting him to just flip me off of this thing at any second now, but he didn't. When I was done with touching his body, I dipped my hands in the water, trying to get rid of the sunblock. I then took his hands, lacing my fingers with them. He'd give into me eventually. I had an addictive personality. He couldn't resist.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have a kind of confession too," I said.

His eyes, which had been avoiding me, shot to mine.

"All you've gotta say is 'please Andy, tell me your confession,'" I said.

I was hoping that would make him talk, but it didn't. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you anyway, but just so you aren't the only embarrassed one," I said, even though I wasn't embarrassed about this, but he didn't have to know.

He just kept looking at me, waiting.

"So..." I began, "Last night...was kind of the first time I had ever had sex with someone while sober."

His lips parted in surprise. He frowned, looking a bit confused. He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. I was about to give up and label this a lost cause, but then he spoke.

"Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean...it's not really a big deal. Well, not as big as falling in love with someone." I gave a little laugh but it was not well received.

"Not funny," he murmured.

"I know, but at least you're talking to me," I said with a shrug.

He sighed, finally showing some emotion other than complete disdain for me. He held my hands a little tighter while lightly brushing his thumb along mine.

"I really didn't mean to say that last night. It was just...in the moment, or whatever. You weren't supposed to know and I didn't want to make things weird," he explained.

"Things aren't weird. Maybe for you, but I'm cool with this," I told him.

"Really? You aren't freaked out?" he asked.

"I'm sitting on your lap and all I've been thinking for the last five minutes is that I wanna kiss you, so no, I'm not freaked out," I said.

He gave a small smile.

"So um...does that mean...like, do you like me back?" he asked, sounding so unsure.

"Of course I like you. I mean, last night wouldn't have happened if I wasn't into you," I said.

"I mean more than that though. I mean in a relationship kind of way," he said.

"Oh..." I said and thought about it, "A relationship?"

Sonny nodded. Him saying he loved me didn't freak me out. Him wanting a relationship did though.

"I want more than screwing around with you," he said quietly.

"But...Sonny, you're my step brother, and that doesn't bother me, but me and you in a relationship? Dude, come on...I just want to have a good time," I said, and that was the honest truth. I didn't want to lead him on.

"Fine," he said, letting go of my hands. "That's fine. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Wait, so that's it? You either want all or nothing?" I asked.

"I can't do casual with you," he said sadly.

As much as this sucked, I guess that made sense. He obviously liked me a lot, a lot more than I ever imagined. Why he loved me, I had no idea. He was insane, really. But, he did, and as much as I wanted to continue this, I also didn't want to hurt him. Wow, look at me being all selfless.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Okay?" he confirmed.

"Yeah, that's okay. Your decision," I said.

He didn't say anything. I actually found myself a little saddened and a little bit hurt that he wanted to end things just like that. I mean, I understood it but I was disappointed too, and just because I didn't love him? I couldn't just turn that on. I didn't know how to love someone.

"I'm gonna go," I said.

I slid off him and into the pool. I swam back over to the edge and pulled myself out, then stood.

"Hey," he called out.

I turned to look at him.

"Are we okay? Like...I don't want to let these stupid feelings make things weird. Can we go back to normal?" he asked.

"Uh huh, sure. Back to normal it is," I agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late afternoon and I was ready to go out. I skipped down the stairs two at a time and went to the wide hall that led to the double doors. I stopped though when I saw Sonny standing in the hall. The housekeepers always left the mail on the stand by the door and Sonny was reading one of the letters.

"Hey," I said.

He didn't respond. He was probably still weird about everything. I know I felt a little weird. Actually, I felt entirely 'off' today. My usual fun mood wasn't there and instead I was feeling kind of sad, which wasn't exactly new for me, but it felt strange on just a normal day like this.

"What's that?" I asked him.

He glanced up from the letter, finally noticing I was there, and then handed the piece of paper to me.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked.

I looked at it and on the paper were big, bold words saying 'stay away from Andy or I'll kill you.'

"Well they could've used a bit more originality," I said.

"This isn't a joke," he snapped and took the letter back, "This was addressed to me. It's a threat."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I get so many creepy emails and letters on a daily basis, so welcome to the club," I said with a shrug. It really wasn't that big of a deal. I've had much worse.

"I don't know," he murmured, "I think I might take it to the police."

"Whatever works for ya," I said. I went to go past him but he side-stepped, blocking my way.

"You don't know who it might be, do you? And why would they say something like this to me?" he asked.

"I don't know. Obsessive fangirls jealous that we're hanging out? I mean, we have been seen in public and that shit gets all over Twitter," I suggested.

"Maybe..." He trailed off. He looked worried as he put the letter back in the envelope. There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to go to the police and waste their time about it.

"There's one for you too. It looks like it's from the same person," he said cautiously and handed me an envelope.

I sighed and took it from him, ripping it open. When I unfolded it, there was nothing. No words, no nothing.

"What does it say?" he asked eagerly. I smirked and flipped the paper around, showing him.

"I've got a blank space, baby," I joked.

He didn't look impressed at all with my little Taylor Swift reference. I didn't even get a tiny grin out of him. I rolled my eyes and scrunched the paper up before throwing it on the floor.

"K, well, I'm off," I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To hang out at Brook's, watch some movies, whatever," I said, but it was a lie.

"Oh, alright, well I'll drive you," he said.

"I have a driver. Brook's house is walking distance anyway," I said.

"You aren't walking there by yourself. It's getting dark and there might be some stalker out there after you," he said.

"Correction, they're after you, and they're probably harmless," I said.

"It's the 'probably' that bothers me. Either way, just let me take you."

I sighed deeply. I was trying my hardest to ditch him nicely, but he just wasn't giving up.

"I think I just need a time out from you, okay?" I said.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, going quiet. I felt bad for saying that, which was annoying because I hated feeling bad for people and it never happened that often.

"Okay," he said with a nod.

"Great. I'll see you later," I said, and then I left the house.

I, again, felt bad, but this time it was for lying. I had to though. If Sonny knew that I was really going to Austin's house then he'd flip out. Austin texted me not too long ago, asking me if I wanted to hang out. I wasn't really into him anymore after Mexico, but I just felt like hanging out with someone that wasn't Sonny.

I already arranged for a driver to take me to Austin's because his house was a little further away. When I got there, I let myself in because they rarely locked the doors when they were home and they didn't care if people they knew came in.

It was actually really quiet in the house. I was under the impression there was some sort of party happening, but when I followed the sound of a TV I found just Austin and Mikey there.

"Hey," I said to the two of them.

"Oh hey, you came," Austin said, not bothering to get up to greet me.

"Clearly. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just us tonight," Austin said.

I considered just leaving, but what was my other option? Go back to Sonny where it's all awkward because he loves me but I don't love him? I was still kind of bummed that he wanted to stop things completely just because I don't feel that way towards him. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't do the whole boyfriend thing.

"Okay, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Mikey was just leaving," Austin said and looked at his brother. I too looked at the nerd who sighed but got up anyway and went to leave the room.

"Have fun," he said to me as he left.

I ignored him and went over to Austin. I was a little cautious, but sat next to him. I thought I'd show up here and we'd party and we'd do what we usually did, but I didn't find myself being comfortable around him like I usually was. I used to crave his attention because he was older and cooler but now he could have been at the same level as his loser brother.

"You seem a bit tense," Austin said.

"Yeah, well after the way you treated me in Mexico, are you really surprised?" I asked.

He chuckled as he had a sip of his beer.

"I didn't pick you as the type to keep a grudge," he said.

"I'm not," I defended quickly.

"Good, because it would be a shame if we were on bad terms."

"Oh really?" I asked, kind of disinterested actually.

He nodded as he set his beer down on the coffee table. He looked back at me with this familiar glint in his eyes. He leant forward and kissed me. I was a bit unsure, but kissed him back anyway. He was a little aggressive, as he usually was. The kiss was okay, but when he went to put his tongue in my mouth I realized I didn't actually want to do this, so I turned my head to the side and pushed him back a little.

"Listen, if I'm gonna be completely honest here, I only came over because I thought you were having like a party or whatever. I didn't come over for this," I told him.

He moved away from me and sighed, "Alright, alright. None of that. How 'bout a beer?"

"Hmm...no thanks." I shook my head.

"Vodka? Tequila? Cocktail?" he asked.

"You know what, I'm just really not feeling like it."

"You? Not feeling like it? Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

I was a little taken aback by how shocked he was. Was I really acting that differently? I knew I was having an off day, but now I was realizing just how different I was acting and how weird it was. I was a partier. I wasn't this guy who sat back all timidly not wanting to do anything.

"Okay, fine, uh, give me anything, something sweet," I said.

"You got it."

* * *

An hour later and I was on my second margarita. Austin always made the best and he always made them for me because he knew it was my favorite. I still had in the back of my mind that I promised to behave for the rest of spring break, and that was why I vowed that I wouldn't have any more after this one.

Austin and I were still on the couch. He was sitting there normally and I was leant against the arm of the couch with my legs draped across his lap. We were watching one of his favorite movies; Jackass. I giggled thinking about how well the name of the movie suited him.

"Remember when we tried that?" he asked, pointing at the TV where some of the boys were pulling a prank.

"Yes, oh my God. We almost got arrested for that!" I laughed.

"Why don't we do shit like that anymore? I bet it's that do-gooder Sonny's influence on you," he said.

I snorted and shook my head, "Uh no, it's because we aren't fifteen anymore."

"Hey, I was seventeen and you're seventeen now. You've gotten boring," he said.

"I'm so not boring!" I argued.

"You are, I mean come on, you've had like two drinks. What's next? Doing your taxes and going to bed at a reasonable hour?" he joked.

"Shut up," I snapped and kicked him lightly, "I'm plenty fun."

"Prove it," he said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You're stupid," I muttered.

I looked back at the TV and he surprisingly didn't try anything. I sighed. I was feeling a little tired. I put my glass on the coffee table and laid down properly on the couch. He moved down a little so my legs were still over his lap.

"God, how much tequila did you put in those drinks?" I asked.

"Same amount as usual. Why? Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No. My heads just gone all...whatever," I said with a shrug.

I looked back at the TV to watch the show. It was a freaking stupid show really, but it was entertaining. I was just lying there for a while, neither of us talking, and then this feeling came over me. It was something I had felt a lot of times before and it wasn't a feeling that came with only two margaritas. It was a feeling that always inhibited my thoughts and changed the way I acted. I was supposed to be being good this week!

"I think I might head home," I said, pushing myself up from the couch.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yeah, um...yeah, I've just got this headache," I said.

"Aww come on, don't go yet. It's still early. What happened to being fun?" he teased.

"Maybe another time. I kind of just want to go home and to bed."

I stood up, and it was way too quick because my head spun, and then I knew something was definitely wrong. One minute I was up and the next I felt like I had all this weight on me and was falling. Austin was up next to me and caught me.

"Woah, look out. Looks like we have a lightweight here," he said.

"I guess so. I'm gonna call my driver," I said.

I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, but once I had it, he took it from me.

"There's no need for that," he said.

I turned to face him, stumbling in my step. Oh fuck, this was bad. I felt awful. I felt how I felt after ten margaritas, not just two.

"Give it back," I said and went for it.

He tossed it over to one of the other couches. He was such a damn pest. I turned to go get it, but he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Austin, seriously, don't. Whatever you're thinking, just don't. Let me go," I demanded. I could already feel my speech slurring and I was starting to panic.

"We're just having a bit of fun, Andy," he said.

He flung me towards the couch, pushing me back down on it. I went to get up, but in a flash he was on top of me.

"Get off!" I shouted.

"That's the goal isn't it, to get off?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Austin, no. I'm serious. I don't want to," I told him.

I pushed at his chest but my arms felt so weak that I could barely move them. He locked his fingers tightly around my wrists and pinned them to the couch. Even though I had done this so many times with him before, I really didn't want to do it now and for the first time ever I actually cared what happened to my body.

"You're the slut of the group, Andy. Everyone knows it. You're easy. You do this all the time so just chill out for a bit," he said.

"No..." I whined, trying to get free.

"Stop struggling. I don't wanna have to hurt you, Andy."

My vision was going hazy and I was quickly losing whatever I had left in me.

"Please...don't," I begged.

Everything was going away so quickly. It was hitting me so hard and fast. One second I was there and the next I had no idea where I was or what was going on or who was touching me. At that moment all I wanted to do was sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

When I woke, I was still half dead to the world. I could hear a voice but my mind was so cloudy and I couldn't quite grasp why. I was on something soft, but had no idea what, or where I was. Someone touched my arm and I heard that voice again.

I opened my eyes slightly, squinting when the light hit them. I closed them again quickly. I just wanted to sleep, but at the same time I was scared. I didn't know what was going on.

"W...wha...where..." I panted heavily.

"I know it's tempting to fall back asleep, but we gotta go," the voice said. I knew that voice.

"Mikey?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's Mikey. Please don't fall back asleep," he pleaded.

I was with Mikey. As I laid there with my eyes shut I remembered what happened. I was at Austin's, then I started feeling funny and then Austin tried to force himself on me, or he did force himself on me. I didn't know. I couldn't remember anything after that.

I weakly made myself sit up in what I figured was a bed. I put my head in my hands to block out to light. I was now quickly coming back to the world and the reality around me.

"I didn't wanna wake you, but I want to get you home before Austin comes back," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" he questioned.

"Austin trying to fuck me..." I said with a sick feeling in my stomach.

"He didn't get that far. I came back downstairs when I heard you yelling and I made him leave," he explained.

Weak little Mikey made Austin leave? I could hardly believe it, but I did. I was just relieved Austin didn't get too far. Even though I had done it a million times before, I just really wasn't in the mood tonight.

I dropped my hands from my head and kept my eyes open, adjusting to the light. My head hurt, a lot, but I felt kind of okay. I looked up at Mikey and gasped when I saw his bruised eyes, red cheek and cut lip.

"Shit, Mikey. Did he do this?" I asked.

I reached out and lightly touched his tender face. He looked awful. He actually got into a fight to protect me? I could barely list more than two people that would do that for me.

"It's not the first fight we've gotten in. Don't worry about it. I need to take you home now otherwise Austin will be back," he said.

I dropped my hand from his face and nodded. That sounded great. All I wanted to do was leave this house, go home and go to bed. Mikey helped me up and I still felt so dizzy, but I was slowly coming back to life. He took me downstairs and to his car. Austin's was gone, which was good. I didn't ever want to see that pig again.

I started to feel a lot better once we were on the road and driving away from that house. I was still a bit dizzy, but much more awake and I could actually function properly now. I had no idea what drugs Austin gave me, but it couldn't have been too heavy since I was only out for a few hours. I glanced at the car clock. It was a little bit past one in the morning.

"You really shouldn't let him treat you like that," Mikey spoke.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

I looked him as he shrugged. He kept his eyes on the road. He confused me. I didn't understand why he'd help me like this.

"Are you, like, in love with me or something?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head, "I'm straight."

"Then why are you looking out for me?" I asked.

"I don't know...we've been going to the same school since we were kids. I've always wanted to be your friend, but you just think I'm a loser. I mean, it's whatever," he mumbled the last part.

I felt bad now. Maybe he wasn't as big of a loser as I thought. I mean, he did just help me out and he was being so nice to me now.

"We're friends," I told him.

He glanced at me, looking unsure.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Mhm," I nodded.

He smiled brightly but didn't say a thing as he looked back at the road. I had this warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach now after seeing him light up like that. I had no idea he was so desperate to be my friend and even though we were so different and he wasn't even close to what my other friends were, I guess I could make room for him. I mean, if I liked a loser like Sonny then I'd have no problem accepting Mikey.

Mikey stopped the car in front of my house. I felt better just seeing it. I wished I hadn't even left, but I couldn't do anything about that now. Nothing even happened so I knew I shouldn't be upset. I opened the door and got out before looking back at him.

"Thank you for tonight, and I'm sorry about your face," I said.

He chuckled, "It's fine, as long as you're okay..."

"I'm fine. I've had worse," I said with a shrug. He gave a sad smile.

"I'll see you around?" he said, more like a question.

"Definitely," I nodded.

I smiled at him before closing the door. I stepped back as he drove off, and then I went up to the house. I got let in by one of the very sleepy maids I buzzed, then I went straight to one of the kitchens.

I needed some water, so I poured myself a glass from the fridge, then I stood there in silence. The moment alone made everything sink in. I didn't know why I was getting so upset about what happened, but I ended up crying. I didn't understand. I had done this so many times before and now I was crying over this?

"You're such an idiot," I whispered to myself, sniffling.

I leant against the counter and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I just hated everything about tonight and the past week. I hated that I felt like such a mess and that I never made the right decisions. Like, what the hell am I doing with myself? I felt so lost. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I felt like such an idiot for being like this for so long.

"Snap out of it," I told myself.

I wiped my cheeks and eyes then took a deep breath. I just wanted to forget about everything I had ever done in my life and just disappear or start again. I didn't want to do this whole getting wasted and getting into situations like tonight anymore. I just wanted to hide away in this house. I felt so unlike myself right now.

I stayed downstairs for a little while longer, then went upstairs and to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I was feeling a lot better than the previous night. I still didn't feel like myself though. I didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything. I just wanted a quiet day inside.

I was wondering around the house for most of the day, trying to find things to do. I went for a swim, I talked to my mom for a bit about nothing in particular, I played scrabble with pool guy Harper, and then I remembered that Sonny existed and that I hadn't seen him all day.

I went looking for him. The first place I checked was his bedroom, and there he was. I stopped at the door and leant against the frame. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap, watching a movie, I think.

He didn't see me at first and I found myself kind of staring at him, watching him as he smiled at whatever was happening, or frowned when something bad happened. He was really cute when he was just relaxed. Actually, he was really cute all the time. And nice, mostly, when he wasn't hating me, but he had never actually done anything to harm me, unlike other guys.

I thought about the fact that he loved me. He was insane, obviously, but it still had me thinking. He was such a good guy, so much better than Austin or any other guys I had been with, so why did I tell him no? I was bad at relationships. I had never really ever had one, actually. I didn't know how, and feeling things for people terrified me, but the thing was, I was feeling things for Sonny.

Jesus Christ, I had spent too much time indoors that I was actually starting to develop feelings for someone. Maybe I was the insane one. I had to stop thinking. I needed to get out of my head.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

He looked up, a little startled to see me there.

"Hey, um, it's just Wayne's World," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked incredulously.

I just shrugged and went over to him. I sat next to him on the bed. He was leant against the headboard with piles of pillows behind him. I relaxed against them, leaning against his arm and shoulder. He was a little tense, but soon I felt him relax.

I looked at the screen. It seemed like a weird movie, but I wasn't here for that. I just wanted to sit next to a nice guy and not worry about what they'd do to me.

"How was Brook's?" he asked.

"Fine," I said simply. I still felt bad for not telling him where I really was last night. But after what happened, I especially didn't want him to know.

"What'd you guys do?" he asked.

"Just watched some movies," I said.

"Must have been some good movies. I heard you getting home late last night," he said.

I just nodded. I didn't want to lie any further.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bored," I told him.

"We can watch something else if you want?" he suggested.

"This is fine."

He didn't push it any further. I didn't know why he was being so nice to me right now, especially when just last night I told him I wanted a time out from him. I didn't want that though. It felt so good and comforting sitting next to him. I wondered if he and I would ever work out. We were step brothers after all, but that didn't seem to matter to me. All I was thinking about was that I was actually starting to really like him.

My gaze fell on his hand which was sitting lazily on his thigh. When I wanted something, I got it, and I wasn't afraid or shy of letting that person know what I wanted. With that in mind, I held Sonny's hand, playing with his fingers. I liked the feeling, but that feeling soon left when he pulled his hand away.

This was dumb. He may have admitted that he loves me but maybe that was a fluke and he wasn't into me like that at all. I hated myself for even thinking about this, but right now I had never wanted the attention of a guy more than I wanted Sonny's attention. The thought of him yanking his hand away like that made me want to leave, so I went to get off the bed.

"Wait, you've gotta watch this movie. I can't let you go the rest of your life having not watched it," he said.

I looked back at him. So he wanted me to stay? I was so confused and my stomach was doing these annoying flips. I hated this. If I wanted a guy, I'd go and make out with him then sleep with him. It was easy. But now I was suddenly nervous? I hated not having my confidence.

I didn't say anything, but I did go back to him. I sat close with his arm around my back and his hand on my hip. As I cuddled into him I thought about all these new feelings going through me. It felt nice, but scary. I wanted to feel this more, and not have it clouded by being wasted. What the hell had gotten into me today? I was such a needy loser.

"You're really quiet today," Sonny said.

I looked at him and he looked back at me. His fingers on my hip tightened as he held me. My gaze flicked to his lips. I really wanted to kiss them, and so I did. I kissed him and it felt so good and refreshing after last night. It didn't last long enough though. He turned his head away.

"Andy..." He started with a sigh. He closed his laptop and set it down beside him.

"Sorry," I said simply. I should have known he wouldn't be interested anymore.

"Don't be. It's just that I told you, I can't do casual with you. I like you too much for that," he said. So he did still love me then.

"What if..." I said, looking away from him, "What if I told you I didn't want casual?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm just saying, I know you want me to be, like, in love with you, and I'm sorry I'm not but...I kind of really like you and I know we're step brothers but, I don't know...I just...God you're making me so nervous right now," I said with a small chuckle.

"Are you being serious right now?" he asked.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

What did I want? I wanted to stay away from assholes and I wanted to stay here and make out with Sonny. That's what I wanted.

"You," I answered.

"Just me?" he asked.

I nodded, still not looking at him. Was the talking about our feelings part over yet? I really hoped so because I just couldn't do it for much longer.

He touched the side of my face and turned my head to look at him. He leant in and pressed his lips against mine softly. I closed my eyes. I had never had a kiss quite like this before. He was just so gentle, even as he shifted on top of me and pushed me down further on the mattress.

I draped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. His fingertips trailed from my hips, up my side making me shiver. I could do this all day. I actually could if I wanted to. Wait, were Sonny and I an item now? Was that how this worked? Or was I going to have sex with him? I didn't know what to do now.

His phone which was sitting on the bed near us started ringing. He went to pull back but there was no way I was letting him ruin this by answering the phone. I wouldn't let him get up. I held him close to me and kissed him a little harder. His phone eventually stopped ringing.

I let go of around his neck and instead began pushing his shirt up so I could wrap my arms around his back, feeling his warm skin. This was so perfect. I was turning into mush and I couldn't help it. This was so unlike me. I was usually the dominant one when it came to stuff like this, but here I was, letting Sonny lead everything.

His fucking phone rang again and I swear I could have smashed the thing. Sonny must have been annoyed too because he pushed himself from me before hastily grabbing the phone and holding it to his ear.

"What?" he snapped.

I smiled at his fiery attitude. It was kind of cute. What wasn't cute though was him getting further off of me.

"Oh hey, sorry. Didn't mean to snap. I was just in the middle of something," he said, smiling down at me.

I sat up and grabbed his shirt, then pulled him a little closer to me so I could kiss his neck.

"No, no. It's fine. What's up?" Sonny asked whoever it was.

"Wait, what? When?" Sonny questioned. I wished he would just hang up already.

Sonny took my hands and lightly pushed them away before getting off the bed and standing up.

"Right..." he spoke, "No...yeah, I'll let him know. Thanks, bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at it with a frown. I waited for him to come back to me or to give me some sort of explanation. He closed his eyes and shook his head, sighing, before looking back at me.

"I just can't do this bullshit anymore," he said to me.

I sat up confused.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head at me, his eyes flaring with disappointment and even anger.

"That was Mikey. You left your phone at Austin's last night," he said.

Fuck.

"Sonny, it wasn't like that-,"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it anymore, okay? You're seriously never gonna change and I was stupid to think you ever would," he muttered.

"Nothing even happened, okay. We watched a movie and-,"

Again, he cut me off, "I don't care what you did or didn't do! You still went over there and you lied to me about it!"

"There you go, overreacting about everything," I said, getting a bit defensive. Last night absolutely sucked for me and I didn't need him making it worse.

"Whatever, just stay away from me, okay? I can't keep getting pulled around like this, thinking you want me, and then hearing you've been over another guy's house, not knowing what you've been doing or when you'll do it again. I just can't."

"I just told you I wanted you!" I shouted at him.

"Can you just get out, please?" he asked coldly.

He was unbelievable. Last night had nothing to do with him and I was going to actually change for him and then he freaks out like this? What the hell was I even thinking? Changing for a guy? Seriously? This wasn't me. This entire damn day was like another Andy had taken over my body.

"Fucking whatever, Sonny. I don't even care anymore. I just..." I stopped.

I had nothing to say. Talking to him and explaining myself would do nothing, so I stormed past the annoying fucking prick and went to my bedroom.

I slammed the door shut and ran my fingers through my hair. I was so frustrated that nothing ever seemed to work out lately. I was frustrated that I had turned into a girly, mushy mess in there. I was frustrated that I didn't seem to know who the hell I was anymore. I was a party boy. I had fun. I didn't worry about stupid shit like this, or what boys thought of me. I just didn't care.

I stormed into my bathroom and opened the cabinet doors. I rifled through them until I found what I wanted; the packet of coke I had been stashing away for a while now. I messily tipped some onto the counter, putting it in a line. I found a bit of paper and rolled it up, then I used it to snort up the powder.

Sonny was right. I was never going to change.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Something something sooooomething!" I sang as I danced my way up the stairs.

I almost dropped the bottle of expensive wine in my hand as I stumbled over the platform at the top. I made my way to my bedroom. I loved my birthdays. I loved being the center of attention and more than anything I loved that it was the perfect excuse to get wasted out of my mind.

I was eighteen, finally. I would probably never be an adult in anyone's eyes, but that was okay with me. I just wanted to have fun all day, every day. I was over my recent bout of being serious and mopey. I was finding myself again and realized I was much better off this way.

"Gotta get some clean clothes mmmm yeah!" I sang to myself.

I was wearing jeans and after being thrown in the pool, they were drenched so I had to change out of them. I stripped naked and put on on a pair of shorts. That'll do.

I left my room, running into the wall. I was about to go back downstairs when I had a thought. Sonny hadn't been down all night. I had barely seen him at all actually since I stupidly admitted my feelings for him. That was a dumb idea and the feelings were long gone now. Whatever. The point was, his job was to look out for me and he was nowhere to be seen.

I went down the hall to his bedroom and didn't bother knocking before bursting into his room.

"Listen here, Mister! I-,"

I stopped mid-sentence when I saw what I had just walked in on. Sonny was on top of some scrawny kid that looked like he should have been playing chess, not getting fucked by my Sonny. I mean, Sonny. I was a little in shock and a lot disturbed. Sonny looked back at me, his eyes wide.

"Nope, not today," I said and backed out.

I shut the door. I do not care. I do not care. I do not care. I repeated that over and over again in my head. I stepped away from the door, walking backwards as I repeated my mantra. I ended up running straight into one of the decorative hall stands, knocking it, a vase, and myself over.

"Ah, fuck!" I cried out when I landed on the ground.

The world was upside down. My fucking world was upside down. I sat up. I wasn't cut. Stupid fucking vase. Stupid fucking everything. To make matters worse, Sonny came out, doing his jeans up in the process.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He rushed over and went to help me up but I avoided his helping hand.

"Don't touch me," I snapped at him, "Go back to whoever the fuck that was."

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that," he said. "That's Roger, actually, and I'm just...I don't know...trying to get my life on track."

"You wanna fuck a loser then hey that's your deal," I told him.

"He's not a loser. He's nice, and he's stable and he's..." He stopped, thinking twice before he went on.

"He's the anti-Andy. Congrats. Good for you," I said.

"It's not like that," he sighed.

"'S fine. You can do whatever or whoever you want. That's just A-okay," I said as I stood, getting help from the wall next to me.

I stumbled away, wanting to get out of there because I felt like I couldn't breathe. I went back downstairs and out to the party. This was what I needed. This was my life. I couldn't focus on people like Sonny who were just here to judge me.

I spotted Brook, Malibu Barbie and Mikey all sitting together and chatting on one of the sun lounges. I went over to them and situated myself between Brook and Mikey.

"Hey there friends!" I said, "And Barbie."

"Hey Andy, where'd you run off to?" Mikey asked.

"Well..." I laughed, "Let me tell you something funny. I just walked in on my dear step brother fucking some nerdy little twink."

I sighed and laid back on the sun lounge. Where was my wine?

"You okay, mate?" Brook asked.

"Fine. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" I asked.

"Well..." Brook didn't continue. His eyes fell on Mikey, as if he couldn't say what he wanted when he was here.

"It's okay," I said, sitting back up, "Mikey and I are buddies now. He can know Sonny and I did the sex then he freaked out because I didn't love him then I was like oh but maybe I could one day and for a second everything was sunshine and daisies and then someone decided to tell him I was at Austin's and boom he hates me."

"Oh..." Mikey said after my little rant, "I'm sorry for telling him..."

"'S fine. Let's play spin the bottle," I said and got up. "You find some girls, I'll get some boys. Meet you in the pool house."

I went off from them, not waiting for an answer. I looked around, pondering who would be fun to possibly hook up with. My eyes landed on someone I wasn't sure would even come tonight, but I guess he accepted my invitation. It was Rye, my personal trainer. I had been trying to sleep with him for years, but he was older than me so he always rejected me.

"Hey cutie pie," I said when I got to him. He just had a shot and put the empty glass back on the make-shift bar that I had installed by the pool.

"Hey, happy birthday," he said with an adorable smile.

"I'm so happy you made it," I said as I leant in close to him. God, I really loved it when he wore these muscle shirts.

"Didn't have much else to do," he shrugged.

"Awww...come on, Rye. You know you've been waiting for this day...ya know, where I'm finally eighteen," I said.

He smirked, but didn't say a single thing. He was always so flirtatious back to me, but ultimately always turned me away. I wondered if now that I was legal, he would change his mind.

"Listen, some of us are gonna go play spin the bottle. You should come play," I said.

"Spin the bottle? Aren't you a little old for that?" he asked.

"A little old for fun? I don't think so. Come on...maybe you'll get lucky and the bottle will land on me," I said with a smile and bite of my lip.

"Or maybe that cute friend of yours, Brook," he said teasingly.

"Brooklyn's straight," I snapped.

"Uh huh. Sure. Everyone's straight until they get drunk," he said.

"Whatever. Just come play...please?" I begged with a pout.

He sighed, "Alright, fine."

"Awesome! Head to the pool house! I'll meet you there in a minute," I told him.

He nodded and off he went. I stayed for a bit to look for a couple of other guys. I didn't want too big of a crowd, but just enough to make it fun. I ended up asking Harper the pool guy who I invited this morning when I saw him cleaning the pool, and some guy who I just thought looked cute. I think he said his name was Josh.

I was the last of the group to go into the pool house. Everyone was already there in a circle with a bottle in the middle. There were a few other girls too from school; Honor, Hannah, Nicole and Kirsty. I sat between Harper and Malibu Barbie.

"Okay, rules! You spin the bottle, it lands on someone, then you take them into that closet," I pointed at the closed door, "And for seven minutes you can do whatever you want."

"Ladies first!" The annoying Malibu Barbie said. I mean, it was my birthday. I should have gone first.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Kirsty. Malibu Barbie giggled before the two of them stood and went off to the closet together.

"Nothing underneath the clothing! That's all mine!" Brook called out to them.

"What happens in the closet, stays in the closet, baby." Malibu Barbie giggled again.

I mimicked her giggle and rolled my eyes. I hope Brook moves on from her soon. She wasn't his type at all. Then again, she had boobs, so good enough.

I got kind of bored waiting for their seven minutes to be up. Everyone chatted together and for a little while I was off in my own little world. My attention turned to the quiet pool boy Harper sitting next to me.

"We fucked before, right?" I asked him.

"Right," he nodded.

"Was I any good?" I asked curiously.

"Uh yeah! Are you kidding me? You were the best I ever had," he said.

My face lit up in a smile so wide that my cheeks hurt.

"Aww, you're such a sweetie pie!" I exclaimed.

I leant in and kissed him in thanks. He was quick to kiss me back. I loved it when guys were eager to kiss me back. It made me feel wanted.

"Hey, save it for the closet!" Brook shouted at us.

I flipped him the middle finger and kept kissing Harper. That'll show Sonny. He's not the only one that can hook up with people. Harper and I made out until I heard the closet door open. I stopped, looking at the girls who came out. Malibu Barbie's lipstick was smudged and both girls' hair and clothes were disheveled.

"Have fun, babe?" Brook asked his girl.

"It's a secret," she smiled and sat next to me again.

"Ugh, lesbians," I scoffed, "My turn!"

I grabbed the bottle and spun it. I hoped it would land on Rye. I had my fingers crossed, but it didn't land on him. Instead, it landed on Brook. I smiled. I didn't mind at all that I got him. I looked past Malibu Barbie and at my best friend.

"How'd I guess we'd end up together, huh?" he joked.

"You wished too hard for it. Come on!" I said excitedly.

I jumped up and skipped over to the closet. Brook followed close behind. We went in and I shut the door. It was dark except for the thin rays of light coming through the top, bottom and sides of the door, letting me barely see him.

"I'm glad it's you. You're probably the best kisser of the bunch," I told him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his around my waist.

"I know how much you love this game so there's probably no point in me trying to resist, huh?" he asked.

"Oh you can say no, just know that I'll be very...very upset," I told him.

"You're such a manipulative bitch," he teased.

"You love me," I said.

I giggled before kissing him. I knew his rhythm by now. I knew exactly what way his lips moved, which was probably why I liked kissing him so much. I knew exactly how we could work together.

I pushed him against the wall and slid my hands down his chest. He smiled into the kiss and bit my bottom lip. I felt his tongue against my own. My body was all hot, but I was sure that was mostly because of how much I had to drink tonight. I held his hips and stood closer so my body was firmly against his, and that's when I felt him against me; hard against me. I stopped kissing him and looked down.

"Umm...Brook?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Can't help it. I took some really fucking good ecstasy and it's got me all horny," he explained.

"You took E without me?" I asked, offended. Sure, I already had some coke tonight, but ecstasy was my favorite.

"Sorry, I didn't know where you were," he said.

"You got anymore?" I asked.

"You know I saved you some, babe," he said.

He dug around in his pocket until he produced a little packet with a few pills in it. He took one out and gave it to me. I took it quickly, swallowing it. I smiled at him before he kissed me again, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck.

He really was turned on. He kissed me so hungrily and the longer we went on, the harder he was getting. I actually really, really wanted to help him out because he was really, really damn attractive and I often thought about fooling around with him, but I knew what his limits were with me and they didn't go past kissing. I was sober enough to at least realize that.

After a while, we stopped. It had to have been seven minutes by now. He was the one who had me against a wall this time. He looked at me, brushing my hair from my eyes.

"You doing okay tonight, Fovv?" he asked in concern. It was probably about what happened earlier with Sonny.

"I'm always okay," I said.

I kissed him again. This time he was less into it, kissing me sweetly instead. He stopped and pulled away. It was probably time for us to go out.

I opened the door, but when I did, I saw that the group had gone. Well, it had almost gone. There was only one person still there. Rye was sitting up on the pool house bed.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" I asked.

"Pizza got delivered," he said.

"Ooh, good enough excuse, I guess," I said.

"I'm gonna find that girlfriend of mine. You'll be alright, yeah?" Brook asked me.

"More than alright. Shut the door on the way out, will you, babe?" I requested.

Brook smiled and shook his head at my antics. He knew exactly what I was about to do. He left and shut the door, just as I asked. I looked over at Rye.

"Such a shame the bottle didn't land on you," I told him.

"That's okay. I found something to keep me company," he said. He showed me the bottle of vodka he had in his hand.

"Hmm...well, I guess we can make this a threesome," I said.

He smiled and shook his head at me, "You're persistent, I'll give you that."

"I always get what I want, one way or another," I told him.

I sauntered over to him. He had way too many clothes on, at least compared to me still in my booty shorts. I wanted to see his abs. He was sitting there on the edge of the bed, and I got on top of him, straddling his hips.

"No offence, kid, but I don't like doing drunk boys," he said.

"You've been drinking too," I pointed out, "So, doesn't that make us even?"

He smiled, laughing a little, "It's not gonna happen. You're a client."

"Yes, and I'm desperate for a work out," I said.

I leant forward and lightly brushed my lips against his. I had wanted this for years. Finally, I got a taste of him. I held the side of his face, keeping him there as I got my fix of him. My tongue twirled with his and he was just as into it as I was, or at least I thought he was. He ended up pushing me off of him. I landed on the bed with a bounce.

"Got it out of your system now?" he asked.

"Not even close," I said and got up.

I went to go to him, but instead, he got up.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"Sorry, Andy. I just don't think doing this would be very appropriate of me," he said.

"Screw appropriate. I can make you forget all about what's right and wrong," I said and patted the mattress next to me.

"You're cute, kid," he said with a chuckle, "But maybe some time when you're not my client and you're not drunk."

"Fine, you're fired," I said.

He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side, giving me a stern look.

"Okay...you're not fired," I grumbled.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go back out there now. I'll see you Monday morning for a work out, okay?" He asked.

"Whatever. Leave the vodka," I demanded.

He sighed but handed the bottle to me. I took it, clutching it tightly. He left the pool house and I sat there alone. I looked at the half empty bottle.

"Looks like it's just me and you, buddy," I said.

I took the lid off and drank some, and then some more, and then some more. I laid down on the bed as my head spun. This was such a sucky birthday. I just felt so stuck, like I didn't know what to do or what I wanted.

I hated everything. It was like everyone was hooking up and getting laid, yet here I was, rejected time and time again. This had never happened to me before. It was like I lost my mojo. I just felt so...unwanted. Thoughts of Sonny started clouding my mind. I didn't want to think about him right now though. I felt sick when I did. So, I pushed him out of my head.

When the bottle of vodka was empty, I got up. I had no perception of time. I had no clue how long I was in there moping for, but it was time to get back out there. Not even partying was making me feel good. I hated this. I used to love everything about this and now I just didn't know what I felt.

I scanned the crowd, searching for Brook, but judging by how turned on he was in the closet, he was probably off somewhere with Malibu Barbie. Maybe I could go talk to Mikey. Jesus Christ, it was like I had no friends anymore.

I was walking around aimlessly when I stopped in my tracks. Standing there at the back doors, was an uninvited Austin.


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing here?" I asked Austin when I got to him.

"I came to see you for your birthday, and to pick up Mikey, and then I'm gone," he said.

"Well, you've seen me. Now get out!" I snapped, poking his chest. I almost fell right over, but he held my arms to keep me steady.

"You're cute," he said with a grin.

"Oooooh no, no, no, Mister! Don't give me that charming smile," I said with a growl. He just smiled at me.

I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to scream and hit him and ask him why he turned into such a jerk. Of course, I already knew he was a jerk, but why? How did Mikey turn out to be such a nice guy but this dumbass was such a tool? I thought twice about doing all of those things when I realized people were around us.

I grabbed him by the shirt and took him inside where no one else was. I stopped at the stairs, glaring up at him. Stupid, tall giant. I stood up on the first step. I still wasn't as tall as him but it was good enough. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes, giving him my best 'I'm mad AF at you' face.

"How could you do that to me the other day?! I said no!" I yelled at him.

He sighed, "I actually want to apologize about how I acted."

"You? Apologize?" I didn't believe I'd ever see the day.

"I know. Shocking, huh? But yes, I was talking to Mikey and he made me realize what I did was wrong and that it wasn't okay to try and get with you just because we had before. I should never have done it, and I'm sorry," he explained.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Yes...and I know it's no excuse, but I was coming down from a major high and wasn't thinking properly," he said.

He was high? I didn't know that. I knew the kind of stupid things people did when high. I was guilty of a lot of things I'd rather forget.

"Oh...well...you're right, that's not an excuse...but...okay," I was a little unsure, but it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"No!" I snapped so quickly that my head spun. I stumbled and clung to the railing.

"Maybe we should sit," Austin said.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

He helped me sit down. Once I was settled, I looked at him.

"Have you had a good night?" he asked.

I grumbled in annoyance. I really hadn't had a great night. I was feeling down. I didn't want to think about Sonny. He was probably still upstairs with Roland or whatever his name was. I hated the thought. In fact, it made me feel a little sick. I knew Sonny was just using him to make me jealous though. He had to be. He couldn't actually be into a nerd like that.

"Oh, come on. You can't be sad on your birthday," he said.

"I'm not sad," I lied, "and why are you still here? I told you to get out."

"If I get out then I can't give you your present," he said.

"Present!?" I asked in excitement, "What present?"

He dug around in his pocket and I watched him eagerly. I loved presents. I had a whole table of them outside which I hadn't opened yet. I loved them so much.

"I didn't have time to wrap it, but here," he said and held out a necklace.

It was so pretty. It was cold with a conch shell on the end of it. My eyes widened and so did my smile.

"It's sparkly!" I said with the biggest grin ever. I liked shiny things.

"I bet it won't shine as bright as you though," he said.

I tore my eyes away from the jewellery and looked at him. My stomach did a flip. He was being so nice.

"Stop it," I mumbled.

He smirked and motioned for me to come closer, "Come here. Let me put it on you."

I stayed still as he reached out and put the necklace around my neck, clipping it in place. I looked down at it, holding the shell.

"Still mad at me?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I said quietly.

"Well, I hope you aren't. We've got too much history for you to be mad at me," he said.

"Why are you being so nice to?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Because I want you to feel special on your birthday."

"Really?"

"Of course," he smiled.

He brushed my hair from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. He leant forward and I stayed still as he gently kissed my cheek. That felt good. It felt like I needed it.

"Anyway," he pulled away, "I'm gonna go get Mike."

"Nooooo," I whined, "wait..."

I reached out and put my hands around the back of his neck. He was just being so nice to me and it wasn't like anyone else around here wanted me, so I pulled him close and kissed him deeply. I didn't remember much else after that.

* * *

Waking up was such an effort. I just wanted to sleep all day, and I probably could have too, but when I rolled over and felt someone next to me, I sat up so quick that a sharp pain went through my head.

"Oh God," I groaned holding my head.

My headache was the least of my worries though. When I saw Austin asleep next to me, naked, my stomach dropped. I sighed and laid back down. You've gotta be kidding, right? I slept with Austin? How the hell did I even get to this point?

"Jesus Christ..." I whispered.

I looked at him. He was dead to the world. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I was suddenly filled with so much self-hatred. How did I let that happen? Did I even let it happen? Did I have a choice in it? Knowing Austin, probably not.

I felt something cold on my chest. I looked down, seeing a necklace there. A little bit of last night came back to me. Austin gave me this. That's right, he was being so nice to me and I actually fell for his little act. He had done this before; acted so sweet and charming to get me into bed with him.

I had absolutely no energy now. I just wanted to give up and lay here forever. Actually, I wanted to get rid of Austin more. I lazily reached over and hit his arm as hard as I could. I think it hurt me more than it hurt him, but at least it worked. He stirred sleep. He opened his eyes for a second, gave me a 'hey', then closed them again.

I was disgusted that he was in my bed and that I even spoke to him in the first place. I hated him. I think I hated myself more. What kind of state of mind did I have to be in last night to let this happen?

I glanced at the door quickly when I heard a knock. Austin heard it too as he stirred again, waking up properly.

"Andy, are you in?" It was Sonny's voice beyond the door.

"You gotta go," I said to Austin.

"Morning to you too," he said and sat up. He went to kiss me, but I avoided him, getting off the bed. There was another knock on the door.

"He's busy!" Austin called out. Great, just great. Now I was probably going to get a 'you're an awful person who makes bad decisions' speech from Sonny.

"Fuck...Austin, get dressed. Go home," I whispered at him harshly. I looked around for his clothes and picked them all up from the floor.

"Why so cold all of a sudden?" he asked. I threw his clothes at him, hitting him in the face, then went and found mine.

"Last night was a mistake. That's why," I said bluntly.

I pulled my shorts on as he sighed and got up to get dressed. I hoped Sonny had given up and left when he heard Austin's voice.

"Are you seriously gonna start being a dick to me after how nice I was to you last night?" he asked.

"You mean how you found me upset and complimented me to get me into bed? Yeah, I'm gonna be a dick to you after that. And what the fuck? Like I'm the bad guy here? You tried to rape me," I snapped in a whisper.

He scoffed, laughing as he shook his head. He came over to me, grabbed the shell necklace and pulled on it hard so the chain snapped.

"I stole this from my mom, by the way. And honey, you're not that special, but you're a good lay. I'm sure we'll do it again sometime," he said and tapped my cheek.

I hit his arm away and pushed him towards the door. I wanted nothing to do with him, and it terrified me that he was probably right and the next time I got drunk I could end up in the same position. He was such an asshole, but did I really expect anything different?

He opened the door and when he did, I saw Sonny still standing there, looking at me with that infamous judgy look of his. Even though I was rattled at what I had done last night, I didn't want him to know that.

"I'll see you around, Andy," Austin said.

I didn't say anything back to him. Sonny was looking at him with such hatred that I was surprised he didn't burst into flames then and there. He left before anything was said between the two of them. Sonny looked back at me and I couldn't tell whether he was mad, disappointed or both. I gave a cheeky smile and leant against the door frame.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just came to check on you, but...really, Andy? Him again?" he asked in annoyance. Like he could talk. If he could go around with some other guy, then I could too.

"I see you're starting things up with what's-his-face again," I said.

"Yes, actually," he said all smugly, "In fact, he's coming over for a family dinner tonight."

"Oh, splendid!" I said in mock excitement. I couldn't care less.

"Your mom expects you to be there," he said.

"I wouldn't miss it," I said with a smile.

"Good," he snapped.

"Good," I repeated.

He stood there for a moment longer before he rolled his eyes and marched away from me. The second he was gone, my mood changed. I was just so annoyed with him and confused. So much seemed to have happened between us in such little time and I didn't really know what was going on and I didn't understand why he was back with Roger, but it didn't matter. I didn't care. I just didn't care. That's what I had to keep telling myself.

* * *

  
I rushed to the door when I heard the bell ring. I heard Sonny yelling at me to stop, but I didn't. I wanted to greet our guest and be the best host I could be. I opened the door and standing there was the same person I saw in all his naked glory last night.

How in the world was Sonny with this guy over me? His short, brown hair was parted down the middle, slicking to each side and more than thoroughly combed through. He was wearing glasses that looked like they belonged to my great grandfather. He was so unattractively lanky. He was wearing a suit. Really? What a fucking nerd.

"Oh, you must be the new boyfriend. Rowan, right?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, but it's Roger, actually," he said in an annoyingly croaky voice.

"Right, right. Rowan was last week. Come on in," I said and stood to the side.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked.

"Don't mind him," It was Sonny speaking now.

He walked past me and up to Roger, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how are you?" Sonny asked.

"I'm great," I answered.

"I wasn't talking to you," he snapped at me then turned his attention back to Roger so he could answer.

"I'm good. Especially after...well, you know..." Roger said quietly. He glanced at me, looking all cautious.

"Oh, don't stop yourself on my account. I was the one that walked in. Quite a show you both put on," I said.

Roger laughed nervously, going bright red.

"You must be Andy," Roger said.

"Sonny's talked about me? Only good things, I hope, hey bro?" I said and punched Sonny's arm probably a little harder than I should have.

"Sure, let's go with that," he said and looked at Roger, "Roger, you can go ahead. The dining room is that way, third door. I just need to have a chat with Andy."

"Okay," Roger nodded and off he went.

We watched him go off and the second he was out of sight, Sonny turned to me.

"Can you please try to be nice tonight? I actually kind of like this guy," he said.

"Oh, really? Did you kind of like him when you were fucking me in the shower? Or when we made out on your bed? Or how about that time in Mexico when-,"

"Shut up," he scolded me, "He doesn't need to know about those things because we weren't exclusive then."

"And you are now?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. I decided I can't keep waiting around for things I can't have, and I need to move on," he explained. That was bullshit.

"With a loser like that?" I asked.

"With someone who is sweet and nice," he said.

"So someone out of your league then?" I teased.

"Listen, just stop being so...you, okay? Just let me actually be happy," he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and he got annoyed. He walked off without speaking about it further. This was so dumb. He was putting on such an act here just to get back at me. It was ridiculous. I was furious with what he said though. There were a lot of things he said that ticked me off and I wanted to argue with him about, but I pushed it all away. I suppressed it and took a deep breath before going off to the dining hall.

We were using the smaller dining room today. It was the one for small family occasions. We were supposed to have family dinner at least once a month but it never really happened.

Mom and Alexander were sitting at each end of the table. Sonny and Roger were together on one side, leaving me to sit across from them, which I did. Dinner was already served.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late. Traffic was crazy," Roger said.

"Maybe you should buy him a watch, Sonny," I said.

Sonny gave me a little glare and I smiled innocently.

"It's fine. Dinner only just got served up," Sonny said.

"Well, it looked delicious. Did you make this, Mrs. Robertson?" Roger asked.

"It's Fowler," I snapped, "It's still Fowler." My mom had opted to keep the same last name I had, plus, it was just an actress kind of thing to keep the same name.

Sonny didn't find my correction needed though because he kicked me under the table.

"It's fine, hon. But no, I didn't. I'm afraid I'm not that good of a cook, but I did give out the order," Mom said.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night. I grabbed the wine from the middle of the table and poured myself a glass. I drank almost all of it within a couple of minutes before topping it up again. I picked at the vegetables on my plate, eating only them. The conversation was plodding along between this kid and the parents. Mom and Alexander were being so sickly sweet in front of the guest. As soon as there was a break in the conversation, I decided to speak up.

"So, Rodney, right?" I asked.

"Roger," he corrected.

"Hmm no, I don't like that. I'm gonna call you Rodney," I said.

"You'll call him Roger," Sonny said through gritted teeth.

"So, Rodney, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I go to university studying engineering," he said.

"That sounds fascinating," I muttered.

"It is, actually. Roger is top of his class. He's practically a genius," Sonny said.

"Oh, stop it," Roger said and playfully slapped Sonny's arm.

"Be proud, Babe," Sonny said and kissed his cheek. That was so gross. I actually felt sick.

"Hey, Ronald, how do you feel about Sonny deciding not to go to college? I mean, you're so smart and all, and Sonny's so...high school drop-out..." I said.

"Andrew!" Mom shrieked at me.

"What? It's a legit question!" I argued.

Sonny sighed, shaking his head at me. Roger looked at him, gave him a reassuring smile and although I couldn't see, judging by the angle his arm was at, he put his hand on Sonny's thigh.

"It's fine," Roger said, "I like Sonny for who he is, not by what schools he has or hasn't gone to, and not by how smart he is, even though I think he's brighter than a lot of people out there."

"Aww, thanks," Sonny chuckled.

Unbelievable. This guy was bouncing back from every little thing I said. For the rest of dinner, I couldn't help but test his limits and make subtle little jabs. Each time I was rewarded with a hateful glance from Sonny. It was the only way I could actually get him to pay attention to me.

Once dinner was done, I was desperate to get out of there. I tried to excuse myself but mom told me to sit still. They all talked more about how wonderful Roger was and I sat there, bored out of my mind.

"Well, dinner was lovely and it was so great meeting you all, but I have an early exam tomorrow so I better be going," Roger said.

"Aww, that's such a shame," I sighed.

Everyone ignored me as they all got up to say their goodbyes. I stayed put. Mom and Alexander ended up going off by themselves, leaving just the three of us here.

"I'll walk you to the door," Sonny said to Roger.

"Bye Rodney!" I called out.

He didn't say anything to me. He just gave a little nod. I don't think he liked me very much. That was such a damn shame. I got up, stretching. Family dinners sure did take a lot out of me.

I left the room and was about to go upstairs when I stopped. A little bit away at the door was Sonny and Roger. They stood there, talking to each other. I was going to just go upstairs but then I heard they were talking about me.

"I don't think your brother likes me," Roger said.

"He doesn't like anyone. Don't worry about it," Sonny said.

His scrawny little boyfriend still looked unsure and uncomfortable. Good. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him though. After all, this whole relationship was just a phase to Sonny. It was something to make me jealous. The two of them wouldn't last long.

"I can't help but worry. I know you're only step brothers and all, and you told me you used to like him, but...I just can't help but think...I don't know..." Roger sighed.

"Hey," Sonny said and took Roger's face in his hands gently, "You don't have to worry about him. I'm with you. He's practically nothing. Whatever was going on with us is totally done now, okay?"

Wow. That hurt. A lot. I felt like I just got punched in the stomach. It hurt a lot more than seeing them kiss goodbye. It hurt more than walking in on them last night. It'd probably hurt more than it would seeing them get married. I was nothing to Sonny? I just didn't understand.

Roger left. Sonny shut the door, and then he turned. He stopped when he saw me standing there. I was annoyingly on the verge of tears, but I held them back before turning and running upstairs to my room.


	22. Chapter 22

I hated crying. I really, really did. It wasn't a release like some people thought. It was painful and I wanted it to stop, but I just couldn't. I lay on my bed, crying into my pillow like an emotional mess. This was so unlike me, but it was the only thing I felt like doing.

I had never felt like this before. I was hurt and confused. I didn't know what to do. I felt so stuck, like everything was a mess. I had no idea what I wanted. I didn't want things to go back to how they were before, but then again I didn't know how to change things, and that's why I was crying. I felt helpless.

There was a quick knock on my door and a second later it opened, revealing Sonny there. I hated him right now. He was the last person I wanted to be around. I sat up quickly, getting off the bed.

"Go away!" I shouted at him.

"What?" He sounded confused, and he looked it too when he got a good look at me. He was actually confused?

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because you're such an asshole! Now get out!" I screamed at him.

Two strides were all it took to get to him. I pushed him hard towards the door. I was so pissed off and needed him out of my sight.

"No, wait, why are you so upset?" he asked in concern.

"Are you that fucking dense?" I snapped.

I stepped back, away from him. I hated this. I hated being so emotional, but I could feel it all spilling out and there was no way to stop it. I wasn't sure if I really wanted it to stop. He came further into my room and shut the door.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Why? You just said it yourself that I'm nothing, so why would you want to talk to me?" I asked. I genuinely wanted to know the answer.

"I only said that to him to make him feel better because you made him upset. You were being a little brat all night," he said.

"Can you really blame me for being like that? Can you blame me for being pissed off that you brought him home?" I asked. A sob escaped my throat. I was finding it harder to talk.

"Why would you care? Aren't you with Austin?" he asked.

"Oh my God," My voice shook, "Austin is the last person I want to be with!"

"Well, it doesn't seem that way with how much you're around him," he said.

"You just don't get it," I cried. I turned my back on him and went around to the other side of the bed to get away.

"No, I don't get it. Why are you so upset with me?" he asked.

He was serious. I had no idea what was going on in that tiny brain of his, but somewhere along the lines, our wires got crossed and he turned into an idiot. Well, I was about to inform him of every little thing I was feeling and I wouldn't stop until he knew it all.

"Are you really that stupid, Sonny? How about the fact that the as soon as I decided I actually liked you and wanted to be with you, you turned me away the second I screwed up? And it wasn't even a screw up! Yes, I went to Austin's and yes it was a stupid idea, but I finally got to see the kind of person he really was and I went home that night really upset and all I wanted to do was go to you! I wanted to be around you because I knew you were a good guy! I was so ready to leave behind all the drinking, the drugs, and the boys so I could settle down and be with someone like you. I wanted you. I wanted to try and be different! I was actually really into you! Why did you tell me you love me and had loved me for two years and the second I show an interest you're so quick to push me away? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me admit that I liked you? And then you go and treat me like I'm nothing!" I ranted and had so much left, but he took a step towards me.

"Andy..." he said softly.

"I'm not done! You made me feel so stupid thinking that you thought I was special, that I was different. I thought you saw another side to me but one little thing happens and you're so quick to drop me. If you loved me so much then why was that so easy for you? Huh?" I asked.

I got no answer. He looked a bit shocked, taken aback. It felt so good to get all this out and I just couldn't stop now.

"And then...to make things worse, I walk in on you, on my fucking birthday, fucking some guy! You were so quick to move on that you even invited him to dinner and forced me to come along so you could flaunt your new boy toy right in front of me when you knew I liked you! I had to watch you holding hands, kissing, you comforting him and talking shit about me, to him! And you have the nerve to judge me for sleeping with Austin last night and the idiocy to not realize I did it because of you! You have the nerve to question why I'm upset with you? Well that's why I'm upset with you!" That was it. I was done and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I didn't know you felt that way," he said.

"Of course you didn't! Because I'm just Andy, right? I'm the one that never takes anything seriously. I'm always a ray of sunshine and bad attitude. I couldn't possibly have real feelings, right? That's what everyone thinks, when really most of the time I feel like nothing is ever okay!" I yelled at him.

Sobs racked over my body and I couldn't go on any longer. I couldn't even be in the same room as him. I couldn't believe I even said that last part to him, mostly because I didn't even realize that was how I felt.

I left him there and went into the bathroom. I quickly turned the shower on to drown out any noise of him still talking to me, and then I sat there under the cold, running water. My head hurt so bad and I just couldn't stop crying.

I actually really liked Sonny, more than I thought I would. I was jealous that he had this new guy because I wanted him. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone before, and in a completely different way to how I had wanted people in the past. It was like I needed to be with him and if I wasn't then it felt like nothing would ever be better again. He didn't care though. He didn't accept that I was such a screw up. It hurt really, really bad and I just didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"You're such an idiot," I whispered to myself.

I went over to the bathroom door and stopped. He had the water running and I could still hear him crying. I knocked on the door.

"Andy, please open the door," I said loudly.

I got no response. Either he couldn't hear me, or he was ignoring me. I didn't blame him. I had unknowingly fucked everything up. I felt awful because I had no idea he felt like this.

I always just thought Andy was messing around with me. That was why I started things back up with Roger. I never imagined that Andy could genuinely feel something for me. I figured it was a lost cause, but I was proven wrong just then. He was always so good at hiding how he felt and making everything a joke that I had no idea just how badly I was affected him with this Roger nonsense.

I was an awful person. I knew I got back together with Roger and invited him over to rub it in Andy's face, but it backfired completely because he was actually really upset. I thought being with Roger would be like a fresh start and that I'd forget about Andy. A load of good that did. I still wanted Andy.

It pained me to hear just how hard he was crying. I had never seen him like that before. I wanted to go in there and comfort him, hold him. I couldn't believe myself. I loved Andy and then I just went and treated him like this?

"I'm sorry!" I said through the door, but I got no response.

God, I was stupid. He obviously didn't want me around right now. My apology and groveling for forgiveness would have to wait until he's calmed down.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

It took a long time for me to fall asleep that night, but I did, and it felt so good to slip off and not feel anything. I was over all the emotions and couldn't wait to get to tomorrow because the next day was always a little better, and knowing me, I'd probably bounce back and get back to normal.

The forced positive thoughts were the last things on my mind as I fell asleep. I was awoken though when I felt a hand on my hip. I jumped, startled at first, but then relaxed. Sonny.

As much as I was upset with him, and as much as I still needed one thousand apologies from him, I craved the comfort more. He was giving it, and I wanted to accept it. He slid his arm around my waist. I was so torn. Part of me wanted him to just fuck off and leave me alone, but I liked him. I really, really liked him and it felt good having him here. I stayed put. This was too nice to give up.

I sighed deeply, "I'm still mad at you."

He kissed the back of my neck lightly. Nothing else needed to be said right now. In the morning, we'd talk, but for now, I was tired and having him here made me less upset.

I felt myself drifting off again. I couldn't though because I had a weird taste in my mouth. I needed a glass of ice cold water. I slowly moved off the bed and out of his grasp. I tried not to trip over in the dark as I left my room and went downstairs to one of the kitchens. When I got there, the light was already on and I was almost blinded from it.

"Hey," a voice said.

My heart stopped and my blood ran cold, because sitting there on his laptop, was Sonny.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't think I had ever been so terrified in my entire life. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I stared Sonny in horror. If he was here, then who was upstairs in my room? Who was just holding me in bed?

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked.

"I..." My voice faltered, "Th-there's someone in my room."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Someone got into bed with me and I thought it was you but it's not you and they're still up there," I spoke quickly.

In a second he was up and running past me. Too afraid to be alone, I chased after him. The initial shock wore off and now I was wondering what the hell was going on. Part of me thought this was a big joke. A bigger part of me was freaking out. My heart was racing and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I got upstairs and back to my room where Sonny was. The light was flicked on. I stopped right next to him. There was no one in here, but the window was wide open and on the bed were dozens of blank, white, pieces of paper.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted.

I ran over to the window and looked out it. There was no one in sight. How did they even get in? I thought I kept this locked? I turned to look at Sonny.

"Someone was here, okay? I swear. They were here. They were in bed with me. These papers aren't mine. They were here!" I said desperately.

He came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked me right in the eyes and nodded.

"I believe you, Andy. Tell me exactly what happened," he said.

"I...I..." I couldn't breathe. I was shaking.

"Hey, come on," he said as he touched the side of my face gently, "Take a deep breath, okay? You're okay. No one is here now except me."

I nodded and did as I was told. I took in a shaky breath. As I calmed down, I felt like kind of an idiot for freaking out on him, but there had been some person in bed with me! Of course I was freaked out.

"Okay..." I breathed, "Okay...I was asleep in bed...and I felt someone get into bed with me. I thought it was you. They...they didn't even do anything...they just held me, and I spoke to them, and they didn't say anything..."

"What did you say to them?" he asked.

"That I was still mad," I told him, "But then I was just going to try to sleep, but I wanted some cold water, so I went downstairs and...and then they left? Oh my God, Sonny, is someone trying to hurt me?"

"Hurt? I don't think so...Obsessed, maybe? Yes," he nodded.

"Fuck..." I muttered.

I was still shaking. I just couldn't stop. He held my hands, keeping them still. My eyes stayed on his, because if I wasn't looking at him then I would think of the creep who was just in bed with me.

"Ugh, what the hell? Who does this shit?" I asked angrily.

"I don't-," He stopped, tilting his head to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I can think of one asshole who wants to get into bed with you," he said.

It only took a split second for me to figure out who he meant. Austin.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," I said through gritted teeth.

I tore my hands away from his and found my phone. I called Austin. I was going to murder him if he was playing some kind of sick joke on me.

"Hey, baby, had a change of heart?" he asked when he answered.

"Were you just at my house?" I snapped at him.

"If you mean this morning, then, uh, yeah," he said like I was stupid.

"Don't give me this bullshit right now, Austin. Were you just here?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? No?" he said.

"Tell me the truth!" I shouted at him.

"I am! I'm at home. What kind of drugs are you on?" He asked with a chuckle. I wasn't in a laughing mood though.

"I'm calling your house phone. Answer it," I said.

I hung up and found Austin's house phone in my contacts. I called it. It rang for about a minute until it was picked up.

"I had to get up for this. What is going on?" Austin asked.

My heart sunk. He was at home. There was no way he could have gotten from here to his house that quickly. Now, instead of having just Austin on my hands, I had some unknown creepy stalker.

I hung up the phone, not at all interested in speaking further with Austin. I looked at Sonny sadly.

"It wasn't him. He's at home," I said.

"I'm calling the police," he said.

I nodded and handed him my phone. As he called the police, I looked back at my bed, completely puzzled as to why someone would do this. It was probably some fucked up fan who didn't know what boundaries were. I was suddenly reminded of the other blank letters I got. Why were they all blank? What did that mean?

I left my room and sat in the hallway, leaning against the wall while Sonny spoke on the phone. I had calmed down a lot and now I was angry and confused. I was still scared too. I jumped a mile when I heard a door right down the end of the hall open. I looked over and saw my mom and Alexander walk out in their robes.

"Andy? What's all this noise?" Mom asked when she got closer.

At that moment, Sonny walked out after getting off the phone.

"Ry?" Alexander asked.

"Hey, listen, someone broke into Andy's room. I've called the police and they're on their way," Sonny explained.

Mom's eyes went wide and she looked at me in concern.

"Oh honey, are you okay? What happened?" she asked. She sat next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I was just in bed and, I don't know, someone got into bed with me," I said.

"In bed with you? Who?" she asked.

"I, um...I don't know," I said, looking at Sonny. This was where the explanation got awkward and I wished I had left out the bed part.

"Didn't you get up and turn the light on and look?" she asked like I was dumb.

"Well...uh...no...can't say I did," I said with a little chuckle.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Uh..." I looked at Sonny again. He was giving me a warning look. I didn't want to just admit to them that there was, or had been, something going on with us. I mean, we were their sons. It didn't feel weird to me, but it would probably be weird for them.

"He thought it was me," Sonny finally spoke.

"You? Why would-," My mom stopped mid-sentence.

She looked from me, to Sonny, and back to me. I gave her my best innocent smile. She sighed and shook her head before she got up.

"I told you," My mom said to Alexander.

Alexander, the quieter of the two, nodded, "That you did."

"Listen, there's nothing going on, okay? We had an argument and I thought he was just coming in to apologize. It's not what you think," I said to try and salvage what was left of this little secret.

"Whatever it is, or whatever it isn't, I don't want to know. Just promise me, it'll stay out of the tabloids. That means coming up with something else to tell the police," he said.

Sonny and I both nodded.

"I think we have a bigger issue at hand anyway. Who would break in?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know," I said in aggravation and ran my fingers through my hair. This was so messed up.

There was a knock on the door. That was quick. I guess that's the kind of service you get when a police station hears a celebrity is in distress. They all want the gossip and to have their fifteen minutes in the limelight.

"We'll get that. You two get your story set straight," my mom said.

She and Alexander left us there. Sonny held his hand out to me and for a moment I just looked at him. Apparently my hatred for him was on a momentary pause. Just hours ago I was crying and yelling at him. And now? Well, I didn't know, but he was here helping me and that was all that seemed to matter. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really," I shook my head.

"Well, let's go downstairs, talk to the police and see what they have to say," he said. "Oh but, leave out the whole bed stuff. Just say you went to back to your room and found it like that."

I nodded with a smile and let go of his hand before we both went downstairs.

* * *

We were talking to the police for hours. They asked so many questions, the main one being 'who do you think it was?', and I had no idea. Austin was my first guess. The only other person who would get into bed with me was Brook, but he was my best friend. He wouldn't do something fucked up like this.

Sonny and I skipped out the part where I was in bed. We told them what Sonny told me to tell them. We also mentioned the other blank letters I had, but had thrown out because I didn't think it was serious. They searched for fingerprints on the letters and found none on them, absolutely none. They found a lot on the window too, but they were probably all mine, because if the person was smart enough to not leave finger prints on the paper, then they wouldn't leave them anywhere else.

They even ran a black light over the paper and found nothing. The only thing we really had was the letter Sonny had gotten in the mail, the one threatening him. He had dropped it off to the police and it had a partial print on it, but it didn't match anyone in their database.

We didn't even have security cameras around the back of the house where my bedroom was. They just had them at the front, which the police were going to view also to see if they can find anything.

It was almost dawn when the police finally left. My mom and Alexander went back to bed and I found myself standing in my bedroom. All the pieces of paper were gone, taken in for evidence. The room looked completely normal now, except for the window which had that black powder on it the police used to dust for finger prints.

"You gonna be okay?" Sonny asked from behind me.

Now that everything had died down, I remembered I was supposed to be mad at him, so I didn't say anything. I just nodded.

"Do you want me to hang around?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright, well..." he said awkwardly, "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Okay," I said simply.

He left and I shut the door, making sure I locked it. I flicked the light off. Even though the sun was just beginning to peak out, it was still dark. I didn't like it. I turned it back on. I thought about just staying awake for the rest of the day, but I was so tired.

I ended up leaving my room and going to one of the guest ones. There was no window in this one. I felt safer already. I didn't turn the light off though. I got into bed and I lay there...and I kept on laying there with my eyes wide opened. This was so stupid. I had locked the door. There was no window. No one could get in, but here I was afraid to even close my eyes.

"Stop being a wimp," I whispered to myself.

I rolled over on my side to get comfortable, but that just made it worse. All I had in my head was that some creep had spooned me. This was so frustrating. I was so damn tired, but it was like I had just woken up from a nightmare and was too worked up to go back to sleep.

I shifted onto my back and sighed. As upset as I was with him, all I could think about was wanting to be with Sonny. I had only calmed down and managed to keep myself calm while speaking to the police because he was there, and I was filled with dread when it came time for us to go to our separate bedrooms.

I huffed and pushed the blankets off. I left the room and marched down the hall to Sonny's room. I opened the door and flicked on the light. He was in bed, not yet asleep. I put my hands on my hips and pursed my lips.

"I don't want to sleep alone and I'm not getting into bed with our parents so move over and deal with it," I snapped.

He gave me a small smile and moved over. He pulled the sheets back for me. I was too tired to even be stubborn about my grudge I had against him. My grudges never seemed to stick anyway. I turned off the light, closed and locked his door, then went over to him.

I got onto his bed and he dropped the covers on me. I was still bitter that his bed was more comfortable than mine was. Laying there, I felt a lot safer than I had been in my room and even the guest room.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Stop being nice. I'm mad," I said.

Mad? Upset? Same thing. I felt kind of embarrassed for spilling all my emotions like that though. It also felt good that he knew what I was feeling instead of bottling it all up.

"I'm really sorry for everything, Fovvs," he said.

An apology? I was listening. I didn't say anything though.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I never...ever wanted to see you upset. Seeing you like that kills me," he said.

I looked at him in the dim light of the rising sun. Did he actually mean that though?

"Why'd you ditch me when I told you I liked you?" I asked softly.

"I didn't believe it...I didn't take you seriously, and I'm sorry for that. I should treat you better than that because I know the kind of person you really are," he explained.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't used to talks like this, but at least we weren't yelling at each other and at least I wasn't crying.

"I just didn't want to get hurt," he said.

He was afraid of me hurting him? I guess I couldn't blame him for that. I knew I was a wild card. That was just me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I think he meant it. I wasn't really good at figuring out people's emotions, but I think I had him figured out now.

"I'm sorry too," I said.

He gave a small smile.

"Goodnight, Fovvs," he said.

It was official. I wasn't mad anymore. I wasn't used to these types of feelings where I like-liked someone, but it made me really not want to be mad at him because I felt like I spent too much time being stupid and screwing things up.

I rolled towards him, moving in nice and close. I slid my arm around him and rested my head against his chest. He hesitated but held me back. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and I smiled as I closed my eyes, relaxing against him.

It had been a ridiculously long day. Actually, it had been an emotionally exhausting week and I was more than over it. Tomorrow I wanted to get back to being myself, or at least a more well-behaved version of me so I could at least recognize myself again.

For now though, I was perfectly content in the arms of Sonny.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day I was in much better spirits than the day before. I felt like I was a lot more collected and less frustrated with life. I felt like I was getting back to myself. I was no longer feeling upset about Sonny. I guess a night sleeping with him, innocently, of course, made me feel a lot better, even if I wasn't sure where we stood now.

I was still concerned about my stalker though. We hadn't heard back from the police, but I didn't expect to just yet. I decided I wasn't going to let this creep alter my life. I was going to keep doing what I do. It was a little hard to ignore it when it was already all over the news websites. I vowed to stay offline for the next few days.

"Hey, are you gonna stay in bed all day or what?" Sonny asked as he walked into his room.

"I haven't been here all day. I went downstairs and talked to mom, then decided it was more comfortable here and came back," I said with a smile.

"Well, get back up. I want to teach you a few things," he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Defending yourself," he answered simply.

I rolled my eyes. Really? A crash course in self-defense with him? What did he even know about self-defense anyway? Probably nothing.

"Can't I just hire a body guard? Or just keep you around?" I asked.

"You can't have someone with you forever. I want to make sure you know how to get out of sticky situations," he said.

"I've been in plenty of sticky situations and I get out of them just fine," I said with a teasing smile. He cracked a smile too, but held it back.

"Funny. Come on, get up. We can do it right here. There's plenty of room," he said. It was more like an order. This wasn't boot camp.

"Or...you can get into bed and try to defend yourself against me," I offered.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Up. Now."

I sighed, "I know how to defend myself. I don't need this, really."

"Please?" he asked.

"I don't need it," I said, getting up out of bed. "But I will take a shower and then we can hang out and do normal things like normal people that doesn't include defending ourselves against stalkers."

"Fine, have it your way. But don't say I didn't offer."

He left the room and I did too. I went back to my own to use my shower. After all, it was the best shower in the entire house. I went into the shower and did my thing, getting all clean.

I was relaxed in there, but also wary. I wondered if this stalker had actually been watching me. Did they peep through windows? Did they have cameras planted? I shook off the thoughts because they really weren't helping.

I didn't spend as long in the shower that I usually did. I turned it off and left. I quickly dried myself off and dropped the towel on the floor like the messy person I was. I opened the door back to my room and went in.

I almost had a heart attack when someone grabbed me from behind, wrapping their arms rightly around my arms and chest. Fear immediately set in and so did my instinct to get as far away from the person as possible. My body worked on its own, elbowing the person hard in the stomach. They grunted and let go of me. I ran away in a panic and turned, seeing Sonny holding his stomach, doubled over in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"Fuck, Andy, that hurt," he wheezed.

"Good! What the hell else do you expect? You can't just come up behind me like that, especially after last night! Are you an idiot?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. Shit. I was just trying to prove that you needed my help, which maybe you actually don't," he said with a groan as he stood up straight. He rubbed his stomach as he looked me up and down.

"And I didn't think you'd be naked," he said.

I looked down at myself and rolled my eyes.

"Me? Naked? Right after a shower? A shocking thought," I snapped. I went to find myself some clothes.

"Can you please just calm down for a second. I wanted to see what your instincts were if you were attacked at random," he explained.

"I told you I don't need a self-defense 101 class," I said as I pulled on a pair of white shorts.

"Listen, I'd just feel a lot better knowing that you know how to defend yourself," he said.

"Well, clearly I can manage just fine," I said.

"Okay, and what if the person wasn't affected by you elbowing him? Or if he won't let you move your arms. Then what do you do?" he asked.

What was I in school being interrogated by a teacher? I didn't even feel like using my brain, so I just looked at him, clueless.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Exactly. Come here," he said.

I sighed dramatically. I could see Sonny wasn't going to give this up, so the sooner I went along with this, the sooner he'd be over it. I went over to him and let him hold me from behind again. My arms were down by my side and the way he was holding me didn't let me move them at all.

"Now, what do you do?" he asked.

"Wriggle my ass to try and turn you on so you let your guard down?" I questioned.

"No..." he said impatiently, "Try and take this seriously. Okay, so you don't have control of your arms, but what do you have?"

"My legs?" I sighed. He was talking to me like I was an infant.

"Right...now please, remember this is just a demo and you're not actually supposed to hurt me. Just tell me what you would do," he requested.

"I don't know. Stomp on your foot and then..." I trailed off, not really knowing or caring.

"Drop out of my grasp. If you can, drop to the floor. Push your arms out before you do it to get a bit of space," he explained.

I had a feeling he was just making this up as he went, but I did what he told me to do and tried to drop out of his embrace. It didn't work though.

"You're holding me too tight," I snapped.

"So would an attacker. Try harder," he said like it was simple.

I tried again, but each time it didn't work, I just got more frustrated with him.

"I hate this. Let go of me!" I demanded.

He sighed, but did what I asked and let go of me. I took a few steps away and turned to look at him. How in the world did I like him? He was so annoying.

"Fine. Let's talk about what you'd do if someone came to you head on," he said.

He took two quick strides towards me and grabbed both of my wrists, holding them tightly. I struggled in his grasp, trying to pull myself free or push him away, but it wouldn't work.

"What do you do if you don't have control over your arms?" he asked.

"Kick you in the balls? And I'd be careful here, Sonny, because you're really getting on my nerves with this bullshit," I told him.

"Good answer, sort of. You kick him as hard as you can. You push him away with your feet. Whatever you do, don't let him get you on the floor. Don't give him that control," he said.

"Whatever. This is dumb," I muttered.

"Oh really?" he questioned.

"Mhm," I nodded.

He shook his head at me then twisted my arms around. He easily subdued me, pushing me to the floor. I was furious. The second he let go of my wrists, I grabbed his ankle and pulled it as hard as I could. He wasn't expecting it. He fell to the ground too, landing on his back with a thud. He groaned as I crawled over to him.

"Maybe you're the one that needs lessons because I've already gotten the upper hand twice," I said with a grin.

He quickly grabbed my arms and flipped us around so he was on top. My arms were pinned to the floor and he was straddling my hips so my legs couldn't do anything to him.

"Another lesson. Don't get too cocky," he said with a smug smile.

I struggled, trying to push him off of me, but he was stronger.

"Get off me," I demanded.

"Do you really think an attacker will just get off you when you ask?" he asked.

I glared at him. I couldn't get my arms free. My legs were useless. His thighs around my hips were so tight that I couldn't even try to move. I did have one thing left in me though. I turned my head and bit down hard on his arm. He let go of me, holding his wrist.

"Ow! Did you just bite me!?" he yelled.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

I went to push him off, but again he grabbed my arms. He was being really freaking annoying now. Once again he got the upper hand and I was left lying there, feeling helpless and pissed off.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" I growled.

"I'm not, Andy. I just want you to be safe," he snapped.

I was breathing heavily as I tried not to let my anger get to me. But he wanted me safe? I knew that was why he was doing this, but the thing was, I didn't feel safe because if he could so easily subdue me like this, then what chances did I have with someone who actually wanted to hurt me.

He was staring back at me intently. I didn't like this anymore. I didn't like this from the start. I felt myself getting all worked up and about to start an argument with him again. After all, I think I was still annoyed with him over our argument yesterday, and I was bothered that we apologized to each other and went right back to this, this arguing again.

I wanted to know what the hell we were doing. Were we back to bickering like before? Was he suddenly hating me again? I just didn't know, and I wanted to know, and I wanted him to want what I wanted.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?"

"Break up with Roger and be with me."


	25. Chapter 25

He looked down at me, his chest rising and falling as fast and heavy as mine was. I was waiting for an answer; anything, really. I wanted him to be mine once and for all without anyone getting in the way. His eyes searched mine, trying to tell if I was serious, and I was. I gave him a small nod. If there was any time he was going to take me seriously, I hoped it'd be now.

It was. The second I saw that little flash of belief in his eyes, he crashed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as every little bit of emotion from the past few days was passed through my lips to his. I kissed him like my God damn life depended on it, and I had to admit I was a little surprised by how aggressive he was being.

His tight grip around my wrists loosened as he slid his hands to my own and laced our fingers together. It felt so good kissing Sonny, like suddenly everything was okay, but at the same time it was daunting thinking about how he could so easily change his mind the next time I inevitably did something stupid. I decided I didn't care right now. I just wanted to do this.

He nipped my bottom lip with his teeth and I opened my mouth, letting his sweet tongue glide against mine. I wanted him so badly right now, more than ever. I raised my hips like the needy boy that I was. His hand left mine and was quick to put me back in my place as he pushed my hips firmly back to the floor.

He hands were rough as they trailed back up my bare body. He left goosebumps along my skin. He touched the side of my face, sliding his fingers around the back of my neck and into my hair. His lips were so soft and full, kissing me so hard it almost hurt.

I went from annoyed to turned on so quickly. He was such a good kisser. I wonder if he knew that. Probably not. How did he even get the practice in? I didn't want to think about that. I just wanted him to be all mine now. I was the only person he could practice on, and I wanted him to know that.

I gently pushed him away. He looked down at me, both of us panting. His eyes searched mine questioningly. I touched his cheek, gliding my fingertips along his strong jawline.

"Are we..." I paused, "I mean...you and me..."

He nodded and asked, "Properly?"

I nodded back at him with a smile. I felt such a relief, like all the tension was lifted between us. All the tension except for what was pressed up against each other in our pants.

He was looking at me, his eyes glimmering as he smiled softly. He ran his fingers through my hair and glanced at my lips, but didn't make a move to kiss me just yet.

"What, are you gonna tell me you love me again?" I joked.

He gave a little glare, shaking his head.

"Don't be an asshole," he snapped.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows in curiosity before pushing himself off of me. He took my hand, pulling me up with him.

"I didn't mean it," I giggled.

"So you don't want me to spank you?" he asked.

I bit my lip to hide the smile and shook my head. Instead of doing it, he pushed me onto my bed and I landed on my back with a bounce. My heart raced as he approached and knelt on the bed between my legs. He smiled before getting on top of me and kissing me.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer. I ran my fingers through his hair, tightening my grasp around the locks. I loved his hair. It was so soft and curly and messy that was so damn attractive. That wasn't all that made him appealing though. I trailed my fingers down to the collar of his shirt and tugged on it so he'd get the point.

He pushed himself up off of me and took his shirt off. He tossed it to the floor and I scanned his body up and down. He sure was a hot thing.

"Hmm...that's better," I said.

He came back down to me, propping himself up on those sexy arms of his. I turned my head to the side and admired his biceps. He took the opportunity to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling.

He rocked his hips back and forth. I felt his hardness against my own through the material of our pants. I turned my head back to face him and kissed him hard. He grinded himself against me harder, making a moan escape from my throat. My body heated up with his against it. My cheeks were flushed and I moaned again. Actually, it was more like desperate whimper.

He brought his hand to the front of my shorts and palmed the growing bulge. I had my arms around his back, my nails digging into his skin as he moved his hand faster, putting more pressure on me. I arched my back, pushing myself harder against him.

He slid his hand past the elastic of the shorts and I was quick to feel his warmth as he massaged my length. I moaned against his lips and had to pull back to let out a deep breath. I gasped when his fingers fiddled with my piercing.

"Oh fuck..." I breathed shakily.

He smiled down at me, a little cockily I might add. His ego was getting a huge boost right now. I'd allow it though because he deserved it given the things he was doing to my body. I wanted to make him feel this good, so I undid his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. I held his cock and stroked him slowly at first, speeding up the more turned on I got.

He glanced down then looked back up at me. His eyes were darkened with lust. He kissed me, his lips molding firmly against mine. He stopped touching me and made me stop touching him too. He took both of my hands and pinned them to the bed. Instead, he rocked himself back and forth, pressing himself harder and harder against me.

With my legs wrapped around his back, I pulled him closer. I moved my hips up and down, meeting his movements. I could have done this all day, if it weren't for the fact that I was a giant slut and wanted to be fucked at any opportunity. It was a weird thought that Sonny would be the only person I'd be doing this with, but it was a nice thought because he was the only one I wanted right now.

I pushed him off and he sat on the bed beside me. I leant across his lap to reach over to the bedside table. I probably should have expected it, but I didn't, so when he smacked my ass hard, I yelped and looked back at him.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"For being an asshole before," he smiled cheekily.

"Oh yeah, well..." I glared at him and thought for a second before deciding what to do.

I bit his nipple hard. He cried out and before I could even laugh at him, he pushed me away. I fell on the floor with a hard thud.

"Ow, what the fuck?" I whined.

"You bit me!" he accused.

I stood up angrily and got back on the bed, crawling over to where he had shuffled away to.

"I'll bite you again, you dick!" I yelled at him, "You pushed me on the floor!"

I went to slap him but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him.

"Hey, calm down," he said.

"No, you're an idiot," I snapped.

"You bit me, what'd you expect?" he asked.

"Well you slapped me so what do you expect?" I countered.

I went to fight him again, but instead of letting me, he let go of my wrists, took my face in his hands and captured my lips with his. At first I resisted, but damn it, I was still turned on so I gave in, melting against him. I kissed him back and calmed down quickly.

"I don't know about you," Sonny said when his lips parted with mine, "But I'm still ready to go."

I laughed and pushed him away, "Loser."

"Don't be mean," he ordered.

I got off him and went over to the bedside drawers again. I opened the bottom one and took out a condom and some lube. I went back over to him. He sat there, leaning back on his arms. I tore open the condom wrapper and put it on him. Before I could put the lube on, he took it from me and did it himself, rubbing it on and covering his hard cock.

He looked at me and nodded to himself, gesturing for me to hop on and ride him. I was feeling a little disobedient, so I shook my head. Instead, I got on all fours and turned around. I looked back at him. He seemed a touch disappointed. I guess I figured out what his favorite position was then. Maybe if he was lucky I'd give that to him some other time. For now though, this was my favorite position and I always got what I wanted.

He stood off the bed and reached out, grabbing my thighs. He pulled me right to the edge. I gasped when I felt the cold lube against my hole. He slid two fingers in, stretching me, not that I needed it. I pushed myself further back impatiently. He got the message and took his fingers out. Instead, I felt his tip against me.

I pushed myself back again and he chuckled, muttering a 'don't be impatient' under his breath. I was amazed at just how playful he was in bed. He was usually so serious all the time, but maybe now that we decided to be together, I hoped I'd see his fun side again.

He held my hips as he pushed himself inside me. My grip on the sheets tightened as I groaned loudly. He slid all the way in, right until I felt his thighs pressed firmly against mine. He pulled most of the way out then slid back in, a little faster this time.

"Oh God..." I groaned.

I held myself up on one hand and touched myself with the other, but that didn't last long. He pushed my hand away, making me stop. I was about to argue but I felt his hand grip my cock instead.

He started fucking me, all the while stroking my dick. I moved in time with him, pushing myself back on his throbbing cock. I could feel it pulsating inside me.

"Fuck, Sonny..." I breathed. I could practically hear his smile.

His thighs slapped against mine. His hand which had been tightly gripping my hip, slid up and down my back, sending shivers through my spine. I arched my back and pushed myself back on him harder.

"Sonny..." I groaned, "Faster..."

He wasn't much of a talker, but he was definitely a doer. He let go of my dick and held my hips again as he pounded into me. I moaned and closed my eyes tightly as I took in every inch of him. He was buried so deep inside me that it almost hurt every time he thrust back in, but it felt so good, and it was only getting better.

"Ugh f-uck, Sonny...Sonny..." I groaned.

My arms and legs were so weak and he knew it too when I began shaking. He pushed me forward and got on the bed too. He pushed me down flat on the mattress. My arms and legs gave out easily with no fight. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and held me up as he fucked me.

"Harder, Sonny...fuck me harder..." I begged.

He let go of my thighs and pressed his body against mine; his chest to my back. He bucked his hips, pushing into me hard, just how I wanted it. I cried out in pleasure.

"Touch me," I ordered him, and he did.

He slid is hand beneath me and held my cock, twisting his hand around it and making it feel so good that I wanted to explode. I think this was why so many guys liked being with me. I was ridiculously receptive to anything they did to me.

"Oh my God...Oh fuck...Ah...ah...ugh Sonny!" I moaned desperately.

Again, he didn't speak, but that was okay. He was focused on what he was doing, and what he was doing was incredible. He kissed my shoulder and my neck. His warmth breath radiated right through my body, from my neck to my dick which he was still stroking, faster and faster.

"I'm gonna come..." I warned him, "Don't stop...don't...stop..."

He kept up the pace and I felt myself building higher and higher until it all came crashing down as I came, unloading onto the bed and his hand. I moaned with my face buried in the sheets. Almost at the same time, he pulled himself out of me, ripped off the condom and I felt him shooting onto my back and thighs, making a mess.

He groaned against my neck as he laid on top of me. Both of us were in the middle of that high, spilling out every last remaining drop. I sighed deeply, feeling so relieved, but still so filled with tension, like I could go and do that all over again.

"Well, fuck..." I breathed.

He laughed a little and rolled off me. I looked at him lying there, panting. I smiled. God, he was so hot. His hand was still around his cock, slowly stroking it. He had let go of me, thank God, because I was always extra sensitive right after.

"Jesus Christ that was good..." He sighed.

I moved over and kissed him softly. I felt all mushy inside as I thought of how perfect this was. Sure, a lot of it was just releasing the tension between us, but a lot of it was also filled with emotion I had never felt before. I guess I just wasn't used to sober sex.

I stopped and rested my head against his chest, hugging him. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me back.

"We're gonna have to wash these sheets," he laughed.

"We have maids for that," I said.

"You really want them to see this?" he asked.

"It's funny, trust me. You should see the looks on their faces," I giggled.

"You're so bad," he commented.

"You love me," I countered.

"Mhm," he hummed.

We went silent. I don't think I had ever just laid with someone after sex. Sure, I passed out with people, but it was nothing like this. It was nice, up until there was a knock on the door.

"Andy, are you in?" My mom's voice called out.

I sat up and signaled for Sonny to stay quiet. Mom tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Okay, Andy, I know you're in there now. You never lock your door. I don't care who you have in there, just open up. I need to talk to you," she said.

"Dammit," I whispered.

I got off the bed and so did Sonny. I took one of the sheets and wrapped it around myself. I pointed for Sonny to go to the bathroom, which he did. Once it was safe, I went and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She tried to look past me, but obviously couldn't see anyone else. I looked at her questioningly.

"Right, uh, I wanted to let you know Alexander and I got invited to a charity gala at a museum," she said.

"Sounds boring, but that's great. Bye, I'll catch you later," I said and tried to shut the door. She put her hand to it though and pushed it back open.

"Wait, that's not all. It's a family event, so you have to go," she said.

"Really? Do I have to?" I asked in disappointment.

"Yes, you do. Don't worry, Sonny has to be there too," she said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine, whatever."

"Good. It's on this weekend, so keep your schedule free. Also, I've spoken to your tutor and she says you keep cancelling on her. I want you to get that back on track starting tomorrow. She's going to be here all day to catch you up," she explained.

"Seriously? I don't need a tutor. I'll be graduating soon anyway," I told her.

"I know, but you still have exams left and I don't want you going to college not being prepared," she said.

"I don't want to go to college," I said.

"You want to miss out on all the partying?" she asked.

She sure knew how to get to me. I didn't have time to speak about this right now, so I didn't argue.

"Whatever. Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes," she said and looked in my room again.

"Who have you got in there with you anyway?" she asked.

"Brooklyn," I lied to get her off my back, "And he's embarrassed so you should leave."

"Oh," she looked surprised, but happy. "Well it's about time you two got together."

"Oh yeah, lovers for life. Gotta go," I said, and I didn't wait for an answer. I shut the door on her and locked it.

I dropped the sheet and skipped over to the bathroom, letting myself in. Sonny was standing there, leaning against the counter.

"What'd she want?" he asked.

"Nothing important," I said and went to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and went to kiss him, but he didn't let me.

"Does she suspect anything?" he asked.

"Nope. Don't worry. She wouldn't care anyway," I said.

I kissed him this time and I could tell he was worried about almost getting caught, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. He was quick to kiss me back as he slid his arms around my waist. God, his lips were so delicious.

I pulled back and looked at him with a smile, "How about a round two?"

"Hmm...maybe if you can get me worked up enough," he said.

"Ooh challenge accepted," I said and kissed him again before leading him to the shower for an afternoon of fun.


	26. Chapter 26

For once in my life, I was the first one ready. I was downstairs in my ridiculous looking tux, waiting for Sonny and my parents to hurry up. I hadn't seen much of Sonny today. He disappeared earlier and only came back about fifteen minutes ago and rushed upstairs to get ready.

We had to go to some stupid charity thing today. It was something to do with paintings and donating to a hospital. I didn't really care. I just endured these things now. I was getting impatient waiting downstairs by myself, so I headed back up to find Sonny.

I went into his room. He wasn't there, so I went through to his bathroom, and there he was, all dressed and staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Don't worry. You'll be the prettiest boy at the ball...well, second prettiest," I teased.

He gave a little smile in the mirror and turned to face me.

"Hey," he said with a cute little nod. Everything about him was so cute lately.

"Hey, where were you today?" I asked.

I went over and sat on the bathroom counter. I tugged on his tie to make him come closer. He looked damn fine in this suit. He'd look even better after I take it off him.

"I was breaking up with Roger," he sighed.

I looked away from his attire and to his eyes, giving a little laugh.

"You mean we've been screwing pretty much non-stop for the past four days and you only just broke up with him today?" I asked.

"It was the first day I could actually go and see him face to face," he argued.

"You should've just sent a text," I said, totally disinterested. I toyed with his tie, keeping myself entertained.

"I'm not a dick. I wanted to do it properly," he said.

"Properly, huh? Did that include telling him you cheated at least like twelve times?" I asked with a smug smile. I hid the smile though when he gave me a stern look. He had guilt written all over him.

"That'd only hurt him, and I already hurt him enough. I think he was a lot more invested in me than I was in him. I mean, he even cried and I felt so bad..." He kept going on talking, but I got distracted.

I looked down as I nodded along with whatever he was saying. I bit my bottom lip, mentally telling myself to control my urges, but I still found myself casually undoing his belt. He held my wrists tightly, stopping me. I looked up questioningly.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked innocently, "We probably have time before we have to leave."

"Are you even listening to me speak?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sure I am. Crying Ronald, whatever," I shrugged.

He sighed and let go of my wrists, taking a step back. I rolled my eyes at him and didn't care that he saw it.

"Are you okay?" I asked half-heartedly, or quarter-heartedly actually, if that. I didn't care if Roger was upset. This was the guy that I had walked in on Sonny in bed with. It hurt to think about and I was damn happy that it was well and truly over now.

"Just forget it," he said and left the bathroom. Now I felt bad.

"Wait," I said and jumped off the counter.

I followed him out and grabbed hold of his arm. He stopped and turned to me again. He did look legitimately upset. I guess this really was affecting him. He should try not caring. It's works for me. But still, he wasn't me. I took his face in my hands, touching his cheeks gently before I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, baby, are you okay?"

He nodded with an adorable pout, "I'm fine. I just don't like making people upset."

"You're a good guy, Sonny Robertson. Some things can't be helped," I said.

He gave a small smile and nodded, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said.

I leant forward and kissed him. As much as I wanted to continue kissing him, I couldn't because I heard my mom shouting down the hallway that we were leaving, so I reluctantly pulled away from him so we could leave.

* * *

"I can't believe people actually pay money for this junk," I said as I looked the giant painting up and down.

"You just don't appreciate the beauty that is art," Sonny criticized.

"I more appreciate the beauty that is boys," I said and took a sip of my champagne.

The two of us moved along to the next painting. We were in a sort of museum, or art gallery, I guess, for this charity auction our parents forced us to go to. It was like a sophisticated little party filled with the rich and famous who wanted to make a good impression on society. I bet these people would be a lot more fun if a little coke was thrown into the mix.

"What about this one?" Sonny distracted me from my thoughts.

"It's not even a painting of anything. It looks like something I could've done when I was five," I said.

"It's abstract," he said.

"You're abstract," I countered.

"Don't be an idiot," he said with a quiet chuckle.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty," I said, looking at him with a teasing glint in my eyes. I stepped forward, but he was quick to step back and look around.

"We're in public. Tone it down," he whispered.

"I don't care if people know," I shrugged.

"Our parents might...speaking of..." He trailed off, nodding behind me. I turned and sure enough my mother was walking towards us and the rest of the room was disappearing into one of the others.

"Boys, the auction is starting," she told us.

"Oh, how exciting!" I said sarcastically.

Mom rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sonny instead, "You don't want to miss this, Sonny. It's truly inspiring how much people are willing to donate for charity."

"Of course, Andrea, I wouldn't miss it," Sonny said.

"Okay, well, hurry up. They're just starting up," Mom said.

My mom, with the attention span of a goldfish, wandered off from us when she saw someone she knew. She, along with everyone else, piled into the next room.

"Inspiring?" Sonny scoffed. "They do this to look good, not for charity. I mean, did you see everyone posing for the paparazzi outside?"

"You're so negative. What happened to being all about charity?" I asked.

"I'm just saying...yeah, it's a good cause, but everyone here spends more on what they're wearing than what they donate," he said.

"If you want, I'll donate my clothes right now. I won't need them later anyway," I said.

He grinned and shook his head at me, "You're a moron."

"Again with that dirty talk," I said.

His smile got a little bigger as he tried to hide it. He looked from side to side, making sure that we were alone before he stepped towards me. He slid his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer for a kiss. I kissed him back, but for only a moment before I pulled away.

"Oh Sonny, not in public, remember?" I mocked.

I just gave him a little shrug before sauntering off into the next room where the auction was taking place. I stood at the back, along with Sonny who quickly joined me. I was, of course, completely disinterested in what was going on.

I finished off my drink and handed it off to one of the waiters. I hardly had any alcohol lately. I knew Sonny didn't like it, so I stayed away from it. I didn't really have the urge to drink, actually. I was having too much fun just being with Sonny that it felt like a high all on its own.

I looked at Sonny, and he glanced back at me, so I turned away from him. I had the time of my life the past few days. I was filled with lust towards Sonny pretty much 24/7. I could hardly keep my mind or my hands off of him. We barely even left his bedroom. I had taken to sleeping in his bed every night too, but that was mostly because sleeping by myself made me uncomfortable after what happened with my apparent stalker. Tonight was the first night Sonny and I had actually been out and about and it was really annoying not being able to touch him.

"Hey," I said, getting his attention.

"Hey," he said, looking at me.

I glanced around. We were at the back. No one was paying attention to us. I leant in close to his ear.

"Come with me. I wanna suck you off," I whispered.

When I pulled away, he didn't even look shocked. He was used to me saying things like that now. The two of us went outside. There were some paparazzi still outside, waiting for people to leave. Thankfully there weren't that many right now. Most left because they weren't expecting people to leave for a little while yet.

Flashes went off as they shamelessly took photos of us. I gave a little smile and waved to them all before walking off towards where the limo was parked, with Sonny trailing a little behind me. One of the paps held a small video camera as he walked along beside me, facing the camera right at my face. It was a damn good thing I was looking great tonight.

"Hi Andy, I'm from TMZ," The guy with long, messy hair said.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked.

"You guys are getting out of there early, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was a kind of a bore. Don't tell my mom though," I said and put my finger to my lips, making a 'shh' sound.

"Your secret is safe with me," the man said.

"And YouTube, right?" I questioned.

The man chuckled but didn't answer me, "Who's your friend? Is this your date?"

Not really knowing what to say, I just shook my head instead, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face no matter how hard I tried.

"Oh no, dude, sorry. You're Alexander's son, aren't you?" The guy said to Sonny.

Sonny didn't say anything. He wasn't used to this sort of attention. I think he was uncomfortable that the man was talking to us in the first place.

"Can you leave us alone now, dude?" I asked him.

"Aww come on, we've only just started chatting," he said. I was fine to talk to paparazzi or journalists, whatever, but when they started getting pushy, I got intolerant.

"And now I'm asking you to leave. Don't make me destroy your career, babe," I said causally.

The man saw it as the threat that it was and backed off immediately.

"Okay, see you next time, man," he said politely.

I gave him a nod as Sonny and I got to the limo. Pictures were still being taken of us by other paps. I ignored them. Sonny stood there uncomfortably as I went to the driver.

"Hey, Ian. Can you drive us around town for a while and only stop when I say so?" I asked.

"Sure thing, boss," he nodded.

I smiled in thanks before getting in the back of the limo with Sonny. I shut the door behind us. It was much more peaceful without the constant snapping of pictures. We did have some party music that started the second Ian started the limo up and drove away though.

"Jesus, that was intense," Sonny said.

"What was?" I asked.

"Them...all of them, like vultures. And that guy talking to you like he knows you," he explained.

"They're just paps. Don't even pay attention to them," I said.

He looked out the back window at the paparazzi. We were far enough away now and there was a separator between us and the driver, so there wasn't a single thing stopping me from doing what I wanted. I touched the side of Sonny's face and turned it back to me so I could kiss him.

I was in such a horny mood that I couldn't stop myself. I climbed on top of him, leaving my lips pressed firmly against his.

"Wait, what if someone sees us?" he asked against my lips.

"Tinted windows. People can only see if they come up close," I said and kissed him again.

He was being annoying though and stopped, "What about the driver?"

"He's signed an NDA," I said and kissed him again.

I wouldn't let him talk again. I lightly bit his bottom lip and the second his lips parted, my tongue was in his mouth. Kissing him was so much fun. It's all I ever wanted to do. That, and sex. I was already ridiculously turned on.

I slipped my hand between the buttons on his shirt, feeling his chest. He gripped my hips, sliding his hands to my ass and squeezing it. I grinned against his lips. God, this was so much fun. Of course, the over-thinker in him had to stop our fun as he pushed me away a little.

"Wait, what about our parents? They'll need the car soon," he said.

"Well...How quick do you think you can get me off?" I asked.

"You? Mr. Sensitive? Like five minutes, tops," he said.

"Hey, I'm not that sensitive," I argued.

"Wanna make a bet?" he asked.

"Sure," I said and took my phone out of my pocket. I set an alarm for five minutes from now.

"If I don't come in five minutes, then I don't blow you," I said.

"This'll be a piece of cake," he said.

He pushed me onto my back on the limo seat. I giggled as he got on top of me. He began kissing my neck, sending chills and warmth through me.

"You're wasting time," I commented.

"All part of the game, Fovvs. Make sure you have a tissue ready to clean up," he whispered before kissing just below my ear.

"What, you're not gonna swallow?" I asked.

"Maybe if you're lucky," he said.

He moved down on my body, and now aware of how little time he had left, he quickly undid my pants and pulled them down, along with my boxers. He wasn't wasting any time at all and soon he had me engulfed in the warmth of his mouth, much to my delight.

Who was I kidding? He was going to win this bet easily. It didn't take long for him to get me as hard as a rock. After all, I had already been half way there. His tongue slid on the underside, putting so much pressure on it. He sucked me so hard it almost hurt.

"Damn, Sonny, when'd you become a vacuum cleaner?" I asked breathlessly.

He hummed, sending vibrations right through me. His hand gripped my lower half as he pumped me quickly. His mouth worked on my tip, licking and sucking, playing with my piercing. This was all so much so quick, but it was working.

"You have three minutes," I said, looking at my phone. I kept it clenched tightly in my hand.

He sucked me all the way in. I felt my tip brush against the back of his throat before he came back up, almost gagging. Jesus, that was hot. His lips left me with a pop. He flicked his tongue over my piercing again and again, teasing me and pushing me to my limits. He circled his lips around my tip and bobbed his head up and down quickly.

He was working so fast and the feeling inside me was building rapidly. I looked at my phone.

"Two minutes..." I panted.

I could hold on. Just a little longer and I'd win. This was going to be easy. I had at least that much self-control. The thing was, he had a trick up his sleeve. I was looking down at him when I saw what he was doing. He licked his finger and then slid it inside me.

"That's cheating," I sighed.

"Nope. You never said I couldn't," he said. He was right.

He slid his finger in and out of me before he stopped and rubbed my prostate. I arched my back as I held back a moan. He kept doing it too. To make matters worse, he sucked on my tip again.

"F-uck..." I moaned shakily.

Just hold on, Andy. Just a little longer. It was hard though, in so many senses of the word. He circled his finger around, pressing harder on that spot. I squirmed around, not being able to keep still at all. I managed to look at my phone again. Just under a minute.

He sucked me harder as he flicked his tongue along my piercing over and over again. I was almost there. I hated him for being right about me. I couldn't last when he did this to me. But still, I held on, and I kept holding on. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, waiting to hear the sweet sound of the alarm.

There is was. The dinging sound of the alarm went off. Five minutes were up. Sonny, in defeat, completely stopped what he was doing.

"Wait...wait...no, you can't stop," I whined.

I looked down at him.

"Why not? You didn't come, and if I remember the terms correctly, I don't get to come either," he said.

"Finish me off and I'll do you. Dammit Sonny, I would've anyway," I snapped.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes, fuck. Suck me off already," I demanded.

He smirked before getting back to it. He sucked my tip while stroking my bottom half. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes. I was right there again. He was pushing me to my peak and then like a wave had just washed over me, I let it all out, shooting down his throat.

"Ooh God, yes!" I cried out.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He decided to swallow after all. I smiled before collapsing back to the limo seat with a heavy sigh.

"Oh fuck, that was amazing," I sighed.

He pulled away from me and I missed the warmth already. I wanted to do that again, but I guess I made him a promise. I weakly sat up. He was sitting there looking down at me.

"Ha ha, you lost," I grinned.

"Maybe so, but you promised me something," he said as he undid his belt.

"Hmm...but that wasn't part of the bet," I joked.

"I swear to God, Andy..." he grumbled.

"I just don't feel like it," I shrugged.

He sighed, and then started to do his belt back up. The poor guy thought I was being serious.

"I'm kidding, dummy," I said.

I crawled over to him and got on my knees on the floor. I undid his belt, the buttons on his pants, and pulled them down along with his underwear. He was already hard. I couldn't leave the poor boy like this. It was my duty to make him feel better.

I took my time on him, licking him slowly, sucking him sensually. I found myself really loving blowing Sonny. He wasn't much of a talker when we did things like this, so all I had were his sighs and moans. Hearing them fueled me, and that's why I liked to take my time, because I loved hearing them start out as soft, and turn into something louder and faster.

He had his fingers tangled in my hair, not forcing me down, just holding me. He lasted a lot longer than I did, mostly because I wasn't being as aggressive as he was. I wanted to give him the full package deal.

He whispered my name desperately before the warm liquid filled my mouth. I sucked him dry, making sure he was well and truly finished. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"You're extra tasty tonight," I commented.

"Shut up," he laughed.

I grinned before I helped him pull his jeans back up, then I stood as best as I could in the massive limo and did my own up. He watched me as I did.

"Maybe I should get a piercing like yours," he said.

I almost laughed at him as I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his around my back. I was really enjoying this whole relationship thing.

"Uh, no, you won't be doing that," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because then we'd have to wait for it to heal and I'm sorry but I'm too impatient for that," I said simply.

"You could always top," he suggested.

I snorted in laughter, "Yeah, right, sure. Like that'll happen."

"You'd make a good top," he said.

"But I love being such a slutty bottom," I giggled.

"I know, and you do it so well too," he said.

I giggled again before kissing him. I loved this. I really did. I loved joking with him while we screwed around. I could never do that with anyone else, or maybe I did and never remembered. But I loved how laid back this was and how comfortable and safe I always felt before, during and after. I never knew that being in a relationship would be quite like this.

I pulled away after giving his cheek a quick kiss. The limo was still driving around and I had no intentions on telling the driver to stop any time soon, and I guess Sonny didn't either.

"Grab some champagne," he said, nodding towards the small fridge.

"Look at you taking advantage of the rich life," I said and did as I was told, taking a bottle of champagne out of the fridge.

"I'm not taking advantage," he said.

"Oh really? You're being driven around in a limo with your hot boyfriend, that's me by the way, and about to drink some expensive champagne. Honey, admit it, you're changing and turning into one of us," I said teasingly.

I was only joking. I knew he'd always be different to me, my friends and our parents. Maybe that was why I liked him so much. He was different. He took what I said to heart though because he pushed the champagne away and gave a disappointed look.

"I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'm gonna show you my world," he said.

It was so strange thinking he had this whole other world and life before he showed up to practically be my babysitter. I had no idea what was in store for me, but I sure was curious to find out.


	27. Chapter 27

I was the first to wake up the next morning. In a tired state, I looked at Sonny. He was laying there next to me on his back. I smiled at him, or mostly smiling at the fact that he was naked and I sure did like the sight of that. I crawled on top of him and lay down with my head on his chest. I could stay like this all day.

"You're not as light as you look, you know," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Shush, you're comfy," I murmured.

"Right, who needs a mattress when you've got a boyfriend?" he chuckled.

I grinned and titled my head up to kiss his neck. He put his arms around me, holding my loosely.

"What do you wanna do today? I don't have any tutoring, finally," I said.

"I told you, I'm taking you to where I used to live," he said.

"Oh fun," I said sarcastically.

"Don't be so mean," he laughed, "It's not as fancy as this place, but it'll be fun, I promise."

I groaned, not believing him for a second. "Can't we just stay here today?"

"Hmm...no," he said.

"But I wanna fuck," I whispered into his ear before kissing right below it.

"Is that all I am to you?" he asked. It was half a joke, but I could hear the seriousness behind it.

I pushed myself up and looked down at him. I shook my head then kissed his lips softly. I pulled away again and fell onto the mattress beside him.

"Fine, we'll go out," I gave in.

"Thank you," he said in victory.

I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone so I could check it. I usually had a few texts when I woke up, but today I had dozens. They were from friends from school, even one from my mom, but most were from Brook. I skimmed over them quickly and got the main gist of what all the commotion was about.

"Oh no," I said as I sat up.

"What?" he asked.

I ignored him and went straight to the internet. I googled my name and sure enough a bunch of new articles popped up. I opened the top one from TMZ.

"What is it?" Sonny asked again, sitting up too. I looked at him in concern. He was gonna freak out.

"Listen, baby, I'm gonna tell you something and I would love it if you didn't make a big deal out of it, because it's not a big deal, really," I told him.

"Andy, what is it?" He was getting impatient. I sighed, just knowing this would probably turn into an argument.

"Remember how last night you kissed me in the art gallery?" I asked.

"Yes..." Now he sounded concerned.

"Well, we weren't as alone as we thought," I said.

His eyes went wide and he took the phone from me. On the screen was a picture of us kissing. It was obviously taken from the end of the hall, but it was clear it was Sonny and I.

"Andy Fowler and his incestuous romance?!" Sonny shouted as he read the headline.

"It's the media, Sonny, they always make it sound worse than it actually is," I told him.

My words went straight over the top of his head. His eyes were glued to the screen as he read the article.

"Andy Fowler and step brother Sonny Robertson find a moment alone to lock lips...the scandal is just one in many of Andy's shenanigans and is sure to end up being last week's news quick," he read out the first part.

"See, told you. They'll get over it," I said. Again, he ignored me.

"A TMZ reporter witnessed the two young lovers stepping inside their parent's limo and disappearing for half an hour before coming back looking disheveled but happy. When asked if Sonny was Andy's date to the charity event tonight, Andy said nothing, trying to hide his trademark mischievous smile. It's now clear to us and the world that there's a lot more going on here with these two. Not much is known about how long this has been going on for or if it will even last. We have to admit, it's a little weird seeing two step brothers hooking up, but each to their own. Tell us in the comments below what you think about...Sandy?" Sonny finished.

"They're calling us Sandy?" I asked with a giggle. I took my phone back to have a look.

"This is a disaster," Sonny groaned.

"Oh no it's not. Who cares if people know?" I asked.

"I care," he said.

I ignored him and read the comments people left. There were a few 'this is disgusting' types of comments, probably from homophobes and prudes. There were a lot of girls and guys upset that I was taken now. There were even more people 'shipping' us and saying how cute it was. I smiled really hard at those comments. There were also a few arguments with people defending us.

"Look at this comment," I said then read it out, "'Who cares if they're together? Their parents have only been married for three years. It's not like they grew up together'. See, Babe? People get it."

I looked at him. He wasn't paying attention to me. He was quiet with his hands in his hair, looking stressed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. So they know about us, so what? They'll get over the whole step brother thing eventually," I said.

"They're gonna think what we're doing is wrong," he said.

"So? Who cares what they think?" I asked. He needed to chill. He rolled his eyes at me, obviously not believing a thing I was saying, and that actually annoyed me a lot.

"Listen, Sonny, I'm happy to be with you. I'm proud to be with you. I don't care if the whole damn world knows about us, because at least this means we can be together properly. I'm glad everyone knows I have you. I'm glad I can now go out and tell everyone how happy I am. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, that you're like, so ashamed that you're with me," I ranted.

In my annoyed mood, I got off the bed and stormed towards the door with the intention of slamming it behind me, but I didn't get that far.

"Wait," he sighed.

I stopped at the door and turned to look at him. I really hated putting my feelings out there like that. I hated how it made me feel so out of place.

"I'm not ashamed," he said as he got off the bed. He came over to me and took my hands, standing close.

"I just loved keeping you all to myself...and I don't want the public to pressure you into thinking this is wrong and then you'd end things," he explained.

"I don't want to end things...why would I?" I asked.

"You heard what the article said. When they said this will be last week's news, they didn't just mean everyone would forget about us. They meant that I would be last week's news, that you'd just move onto the next guy," he said.

"Is that what you think I'd do?" I asked, offended.

"...No," he said after a pause.

"You hesitated," I accused.

"Not because I think you would, because I don't, but with the media pushing it, who knows what they could say to influence you," he said.

I went to argue, but stopped abruptly when I saw the look in his eyes. He was just worried and maybe even a little scared. I guess I didn't have the best track record to reassure him either. Instead of arguing, I let go of his hands and hugged him.

"I have no interest in being with anyone else," I told him.

He didn't say anything. He just hugged me back until we eventually parted. He gave me a small smile. I smiled back, then sighed as I thought about one of the other texts I had on my phone.

"I also had a text from my mom saying she wants to speak to us so...this should be fun," I said.

He had calmed down a lot now. He didn't look as freaked out, but he was still worried. I think I had gotten through to him.

"We better get dressed then," he said.

So, we both showered and got dressed, getting all ready for the day ahead because we were still going out. After that, we both headed downstairs. We found our parents in one of the kitchens. When we entered the room, they both looked up, looking mad.

"Oh come on, as if you didn't know what was going on," I commented.

"We may have known, but you weren't supposed to let this go public," Mom snapped.

She held up a newspaper. On the front cover was the picture of Sonny and I kissing.

"Newspapers still exist?" I asked.

"Andy, you will not take this as a joke," Mom said angrily.

"And Sonny, you really should have known better than this," Alexander said.

"Don't do that, Dad. Don't treat me like a kid. I know what I want and what I want is him and if you don't like that then I really just don't care," Sonny said.

I smiled at that. It was nice to know Sonny would stand up for our relationship. It was especially nice seeing Alexander put in his place. Sonny's dad was never one to be aggressive so he just sighed and shook his head, not arguing further.

"Listen, mom, Alexander, we're not hurting anyone here. It's not illegal. It's not like we grew up together as siblings. We really like each other and want to be together," I told them.

"I'm not denying you being together. You can do whatever you want in this house, but now everyone knows and I'm putting a stop to it," Mom said.

"Oh bullshit. You can't make us do anything," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Andy, I am your mother and for once I'm going to show some authority. You two will not be a couple in public," she said firmly.

"Well, Andrea," I snapped, "I'm your son and three years ago I didn't want you forgetting dad existed and marrying some guy for his money, but you did it anyway."

Her face dropped, "Andy...I never forgot your fa-,"

"Just shut up, okay? If you can go and do what you want then I can go and fuck my step brother in front of the paparazzi if I wanted to," I said.

I didn't bother waiting for her to say anything else because it didn't matter. Her opinion didn't matter to me anymore. It never really had. She can't stop this from happening no matter how hard she tried. She didn't care if Sonny and I were together. She just cared about how it'd make her look in the eye of the public.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath when I got to my room.

Sonny, who had followed me up, came up behind me and massaged my shoulders. That actually made me feel a lot better after the heated argument.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded before turning around with a smile.

"Yep. I'm fine. I'm not gonna let them ruin our day," I said.

"We can stay home if you want," he offered.

I shook my head, "No. You're excited about today, so, let's go. I don't want to be here right now anyway."

"Alright, well, let's go then," he said, and then we left.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonny and I stood outside a rundown building in a part of L.A I had never been to or knew existed. I glanced at Sonny warily. Where in the world had he taken me? I was actually scared for my life.

"You lived here?" I asked him.

"No, not here. This was somewhere I came during my spare time," he said.

"Eww, why would you willingly come to a dump like this?" I asked.

"Because, Fovvs, there's more to life than partying and throwing your money around," he said.

"I know," I said with a roll of my eyes. "At least there's no paparazzi around."

"Yeah, well, famous people don't tend to come around here often," he said.

"I wonder why," I murmured.

"Just come inside," he said as he took my hand and we wandered up to the building.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We went inside and the first thing I noticed was that it was really warm. Haven't these people heard of an air conditioner? The next thing I noticed was the smell. It wasn't a bad one like I was expecting. It actually smelt a lot like chicken soup. It was noisy too. I could hear a lot of people chattering away in the distance.

Sonny led us through a hall until we got to two large doors. He pushed them open and we stepped inside. It clicked in my mind where he had taken me. We were in a hall filled with tables and people who were obviously homeless, judging by their clothing and messy look about them.

This was one of those soup kitchen places people set up to feed homeless people. I expected it to be really depressing, but instead the homeless people here looked really happy, like they were all friends.

"Jesus, Sonny. I didn't know your money problems were so bad you had to eat here," I said.

"Don't be an idiot. I don't eat here," he said.

He pulled me along. We went past the rows of tables. Some people looked up at us, some didn't. I wondered if anyone knew who I was. I doubt any of them cared. We got to the front of the line where an older woman was, serving a homeless man a bowl of soup. When he walked away, the lady looked up. She spotted Sonny and smiled widely.

"Well I'll be! Ryan Robertson, gracing us with his company. It's been weeks!" The lady exclaimed.

"Hey Gwen. How have you been?" Sonny asked.

He let go of my hand and went over to the lady to give her a hug.

"Honestly, Kiddo? Busy. It's a Sunday and I'm on my own," She, or Gwen, said.

"Seriously? Where's Ollie?" Sonny asked.

"That kids gone and got himself a girlfriend. I hardly ever see him now," Gwen said.

"Are you kidding me? I never thought I'd see the day," Sonny said.

"Well, you have missed a lot around here. Who's your friend?" Gwen asked, looking back at me.

It was honestly so strange seeing Sonny communicate with this woman. It was just odd knowing Sonny had this whole other life. I mean, I knew he must have had other friends and people he knew, but I never really thought about it because I always had him to myself now. All of this was so different to my world. I wasn't really sure how to act.

"This is my boyfriend, Andy," Sonny said.

"Oooh, this is the one you always talked about," Gwen said.

"Oh really?" I said and looked at Sonny with a smile. His face went red.

"I did not," Sonny snapped and gave a look to Gwen, silently telling her to shut up.

"Please, tell me more about Sonny's undying love for me," I said to Gwen.

"Well-,"

"Hey, Gwen," Sonny interrupted, "Would you like some help? Andy and I are free today."

I groaned inwardly at that. I didn't feel like staying here all day and serving up soup. It seemed boring. I mean, how much help did this lady really need?

"That would be great. Ugh, Sonny, you're such a lifesaver," Gwen said with a sigh.

"We'd be happy to help out, right, Andy?" Sonny asked me.

"Hmm, I might sit this one out," I said.

Sonny gave me a disappointed look.

"Come on Andy, please?" Sonny asked.

"Hey, you can't force the kid to do something he doesn't want to," Gwen said. I think I liked this girl.

"Especially this kid," Sonny muttered under his breath.

I just rolled my eyes at him. I didn't want this to turn into him trying to force me into being a good person. I hated that. It meant he thought I was a bad person and even if I did go along with this, then afterwards he'd still think I was a bad person just being forced into it.

"How about you just take this bowl of coup over to Mark. He forgets to eat sometimes," Gwen said, handing me a bowl with a spoon in it.

"Who's Mark?" I asked.

"The one over at that table by himself," Gwen said.

I turned around and sure enough I saw the man sitting by himself. He was probably around forty years old. He had brown hair with a lot of grey through it. He was wearing a thin, stained jacket and torn jeans. He looked kind of clean though, like he at least showered lately.

I left Sonny and Gwen and went over to the man named Mark. I put the bowl in front of him. He looked up in confusion.

"You're welcome," I said and went to walk away. I didn't get very far.

"You look like my son," he said.

I turned back to him, "Oh?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "He died."

The way he said it was so casual, so abrupt, but it tugged at my heart. I didn't like the feeling at all.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." I said awkwardly. What else was I supposed to say?

Mark looked me up and down, "I like your shoes. They look real comfy."

"Thanks. I like your," I stopped when I realized he wasn't wearing shoes, but wearing something else, "...Tissue boxes. Very stylish. I like the color."

"Thank you. I stole them," he said nonchalantly. I had a feeling this guy was a little on the crazy side, but it was kind of amusing.

"You wanna play poker?" he asked.

I looked back over at Sonny. He was in the process of putting on an apron to help out Gwen. I didn't feel like working so I took a seat across from Mark.

"Sure," I nodded.

He shuffled his cards before dealing them between the two of us.

"Sorry, I left most my gambling money in my room," he said.

"You have rooms here?" I asked.

"Kinda. We share and we can't stay more than a couple nights before moving on to let others have their go. Right now I'm sharing a bed with Nick and Zack," he said and pointed to two men sitting a little bit away.

Oh God, they share rooms? And beds? I couldn't even imagine that. This place didn't even look that big. I bet the rooms were tiny. It was insane. I glanced back over to Sonny who caught my eye and gave a smile. I smiled back and turned my attention back to Mark.

"I raise you a button, a pack of mints and this paperclip," he said.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't the best poker player.

"You gonna place a bet or what, kid?" he asked.

I got out my wallet and took out some cash. I threw two hundred on the table. Mark's eyes grew wide, practically popping out of his skull. It was a little weird, actually. It was only two hundred dollars.

"That ain't fair. We ain't even," he said and began digging around in his pockets, but couldn't produce anything.

I shrugged, "Given some of the expensive clothes I've bought, a button is probably worth that much. So, Mark, what cards have you got?"

He looked down at his cards and gave a smug smile before laying them out in front of him.

"Three of a kind," he said proudly.

I looked at my own. I bit my lip in concentration as I thought about what to do since I had a better set of cards than he did.

"Damn it, you win," I said and quickly shuffled my cards back into the deck so he couldn't see what they were.

"Really?! You mean it?!" he asked in excitement. I smiled and nodded.

"Can we go again?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

The two of us sat there playing card games for a lot longer than I thought I would. When I woke up this morning, the last thing I thought I'd be doing is sitting at a table with a homeless man and talking to him, but that was exactly what I was doing. Surprisingly, I was actually having fun. He was interesting to talk to. I even knocked back Sonny's offers for us to leave a couple of times.

Soon though, Sonny came back over to me for a third time and put his hands on my shoulders, giving them a little squeeze.

"Fovvs, it's getting late. We should head off," he said.

"Yeah, okay," I said and looked at Mark, "Well, Mark, it's been fun."

I stood up and so did Mark. He freaked me out a little bit by coming around to my side of the table and throwing his arms around me in a hug. I stood there, frozen, and looked at Sonny for help. Oh God, this was awkward.

"Thank you," Mark said to me.

"Uh huh, okay, let's let go now," I said.

He eventually let go and I took a step back.

"Okay, well, bye Mark," I said.

"Bye Fovvy. Please come back again soon," Mark said.

"Will do," I said, even though I didn't know if I meant it or not.

I gave him a wave before Sonny and I left the building.

"Fovvy?" Sonny asked with a chuckle.

"Whatever works," I shrugged.

"Looks like you had fun," he said, maybe even a little proudly.

"It was...different," I said.

The two of us got to his car and got in; him in the driver's seat and me in the passenger. He was about to start it up when he stopped and looked at me. I gave a questioning look.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked. I glanced down at my sock covered feet.

"I lost them in a poker game," I shrugged.

He just kept looking at me and I felt a little uncomfortable. Why the hell was he just staring at me? He made me even more confused when he leant in and kissed me. That was all, just a nice, sweet kiss, then he pulled away.

"You're sweet," he said.

I shook my head and looked away, feeling kind of bashful actually as he started up the car. I guess it did feel good giving that man money and shoes. They weren't even a good pair of shoes but his face had lit up so much when I gave them to him. It actually made my heart kind of tighten in this weird way and just thinking about it make my eyes go a bit teary. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Are you...are you getting emotional?" Sonny asked in shock as he drove.

"Shut up. Mark doesn't even know what Versace is, okay? It's heart breaking," I said.

He smiled at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a heart," he said with a grin.

"Oh shut up and keep your eyes on the road," I snapped, "Where are we going next anyway?"

"I'm gonna show you my old apartment," he answered.


	29. Chapter 29

Sonny's old apartment was more or less exactly how I imagined it would be. I knew it wouldn't be big and fancy. I had seen in TV shows and movies what normal apartments looked like for people his age, and this was it. It was small with a little living area and kitchen. I hadn't seen the bedrooms yet though. Maybe they were bigger, but I doubted it.

"My old roommate Jordi is at work, but he's cool with us being here," Sonny said as he closed the door behind him.

"He doesn't have a new roommate?" I asked.

"Nope. I told him to save the room for when I come back," he told me.

"You're coming back here?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Well, yeah. I don't wanna live at home forever," he said.

I didn't exactly know how I felt about that. I supposed it didn't really matter if he lived somewhere else. We'd still see each other. Still, it would be nice for him to stay.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's so...tiny..." I commented.

"It works for most normal people," he said, but I didn't agree. This wouldn't work for me. I guess that meant I wasn't normal.

He took my hand and led me through the apartment, which was honestly like five steps long. We went into a bedroom.

"This was my room," he said.

The walls were bare. He only had a single bed. There was only a bedside table. There was barely anything else here.

"Looks boring," I mumbled.

"That's because I took most of my things with me," he defended the room. It was kind of cute really.

He went and sat on the bed. He looked around the room with a warm grin on his face. I hadn't ever seen him with that look on his face when looking around any of the rooms at home.

"How can you be happy here?" I asked, genuinely curious about how a place like this could get such a reaction from him.

"You don't need mansions and money and drinking to make you happy," he said.

"Unlikely," I snorted.

"We could live in a cardboard box together and I'd still be happy because I'd have you," he said.

"Oh my God, that was so cheesy," I teased, but still, my cheeks were flaring.

"Well it's true! I do love you after all," he said quietly.

"So do thousands of others. Get in line, buddy," I murmured.

I turned away from him and went over to the window. We were on the fourth floor. I could see traffic zooming past below. It was kind of noisy, actually.

"This is so weird," Sonny said.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"You being here," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

He went to speak then stopped himself, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. You'll make fun of me," he said.

"Okay, well now you've gotta tell me," I said.

When he didn't answer, I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an expectant look. He was quick to give in. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay fine, you know how I've liked you for a while?" he questioned.

"Mhm," I nodded.

"Well, when I left and I moved in here, I kind of missed being around you and...it's stupid but...most nights I would just...kind of...imagine you here with me," he said nervously.

I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't mean it in a mean way. It was just that he was so cute that I couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew you'd laugh at me," he grumbled.

"I'm not! I mean...it's just that it's cute," I said.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. I could tell he regretted telling me that.

"So...you had fantasies about me getting into bed with you, huh?" I teased.

"Not those kinds of fantasies. It was completely innocent," he said.

"Oh come on...you mean you never once imagined me coming into your room and...coming...in your room?" I giggled.

"You're an idiot," he said but cracked a smile.

"Just admit it," I said.

He shook his head, not admitting a damn thing to me. I knew the truth though, and it was actually really hot knowing that he thought about me like that for so long. So hot, in fact, that I wanted to make his little fantasies come true.

I stepped towards him, then got on top, straddling him with my knees on either side of his legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my back. His gazed flicked to my lips, then back to my eyes.

"Did it happen like this?" I asked.

"I told you already, what I imagined was completely innocent," he said.

"Oh, well I suppose I should just get off you then, huh?" I asked.

His grip around my back tightened. I smiled knowingly before leaning in and kissing him. He smiled into the kiss as his hands left my back and cupped my cheeks instead. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slide over mine. God, this was so much fun. I always used to think that people in relationships would get bored with the same person, but even just kissing Sonny never got boring for me.

I pushed him down onto his back, not letting my lips leave his for even a second. I slid my hands down his firm chest, right down to his jeans. I trailed my fingers over the quickly growing bulge. He kissed me harder as he tangled his fingers in my hair.

I pressed my fingers harder against his jeans until I was rubbing him back and forth, making him harder with every second that went by. He arched his back, pushing himself into my hand. I grinned and stopped kissing his lips. Instead, I went to his neck. I kissed it then went to his collarbone, nibbling on it. His skin broke out in goosebumps as he sighed heavily.

"When does Jorge come back from work?" I asked as I kissed below his ear.

"Jordi. And...I don't know..." he said breathlessly as I sucked on his neck, "Um... I don't know...like, an hour? Less?"

I undid his jeans hastily before slipping my hand beneath them. He was rock hard by this point, probably feeling very uncomfortable in such a confined space. My poor baby.

"What if he comes home before we're done?" I asked as I kissed back up his neck to his jaw.

"Then we'll have to be quiet," he said.

"Easy for you to say. Quiet isn't exactly something I'm familiar with," I whispered.

"Then you'll have to try really, really hard," he said in a demanding voice that got me all kinds of turned on.

"Please tell me you left a bottle of lube lying around somewhere," I said.

I sat up a little and looked down at him. His lips were slightly parted as silent moans begged to escape. I bit my bottom lip with a smile as I squeezed his cock a little tighter.

"I think, uh, I mean...maybe in the bathroom," he said, "Or Jorge, I mean...Jordi's room...shit..."

"Something wrong?" I asked while I moved my hand a little faster.

"Just trying to find the motivation to get up and look for lube," he said.

"Hmm," I hummed and got off him.

I stood up and turned my back to him. I slowly pushed down my jeans so he could see my ass. I looked back at him over my shoulder.

"Is this motivation enough?" I asked.

"Yep. That'll about do it," he said.

He got off the bed and raced from the room. I smiled brightly and rolled my eyes playfully. He was just too cute. While he was gone I took off all my clothes and leant back on the bed, waiting for him. When he came back he stopped in his tracks and looked me up and down.

"This will never get old," he said, making me smile.

"Strip," I ordered.

"Catch," he said and tossed the lube and a condom to me. I caught them and placed them on the bed. We both really needed to get tested again because I was not a fan of this whole condom business.

I watched him as he took all his clothes off. I didn't know what it was about this room, but it was making him act a little different, like a little younger and happier.

"God, I feel like a horny teenager," he said as he came back over to me.

"Well I am a horny teenager, so hurry up and lay down so I can ride you," I said.

He chuckled as he got on the bed. I pushed him down so he was laying and I got on top of him. I kissed him and he grabbed my ass, pulling me closer. I grinded against him, but that wasn't enough for me. I just wanted him deep inside.

I sat up and grabbed the condom, tearing it open. I rolled it onto his dick easily. I picked up the lube and poured some on my hand before stroking it onto him.

"You know what...I don't think I've ever ridden you before," I said thoughtfully.

"I know. That's because you're lazy and make me do all the work," he said.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you. We can easily change positions," I said with a shrug.

"Who says you get to make all the rules? I'm the top. I should be the one making decisions," he said with a flare in his eyes.

"Aww Baby, that's so cute," I said, "But just this once, I guess I'll let you get your way."

"You're such an asshole sometimes," he muttered.

"I know," I nodded.

I sat up a little, still holding his cock, then guided it into me. I flinched when he first went in. I never needed any preparation, but it did hurt just a little at the start. It was quick to feel good though. Once he was all the way in, filling me up completely, I was ready to go.

"Did you get smaller?" I teased.

He glared at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm kidding," I said and leant down to kiss him.

I bit his bottom lip before sliding my tongue in his mouth. I rocked back and forth on top of him, making his hard, and despite what I had just said, big cock, slide in and out of me. I actually liked having control like this. Usually I just let guys do what they pleased with me. It was different with Sonny.

I sat up as straight as a gay guy could and bounced up and down on him. He looked like he was in a world of ecstasy as he lay there, breathing heavily. He had his hands on my hips, his fingers digging into them. I took one of his hands and put it on my dick. He got the point and jerked me off in time with my bounces.

The bed was squeaking so loudly with every single movement. I looked down at him, trying not to laugh.

"Do you think the neighbors can hear us?" I asked.

I moaned loudly to see if anyone banged on the wall. Sonny, with his free hand, covered my mouth. I giggled and knocked his hand away, holding it.

"Ugh, yes! Oh God, yes!" I cried out.

"Stop it!" he whispered harshly.

"Oh my God, Babe! Fuck me!" I moaned loudly.

"An elderly couple live next door. Keep it down!" he scolded.

"Oh fuck! You're so big inside me! I'm gonna ride you so good!" I called out.

Just like I wanted, there was a banging on the wall. I laughed as Sonny looked at me like I was insane. He was so uptight sometimes.

"Okay, I'll stop," I giggled.

He still didn't look too happy with my antics. He even stopped stroking me. I sighed and leant down, kissing him deeply on the lips. At first he was still, but it wasn't long until he kissed me back. He was so weak sometimes that it was kind of funny. He kissed me back so hungrily that I knew he found it hot knowing people were listening. How could he not?

I took both of his hands and pinned them to the mattress on each side of his head. I sat back, looking down at him as I rode him. I slowly rolled my hips, grinding on him. I bit my bottom lip as I watched all his expressions and the little gasps he made. I kept doing it over and over again until he had his eyes closed and his head rolled back.

I let go of his hands and put mine on his chest instead. I sped up my movements, grinding against him faster. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He reached out for me and I did what he wanted. I leant down and kissed him. He wrapped his hand around my cock again and tugged on it.

I moaned against his lips. I moved faster, needing more. He raised his hips in time with my movements. He put an arm around my back, holding me in place, then he bucked his hips up and down, fucking me from underneath.

"Mmm...fuck," I moaned against his lips, "Fuck, Sonny..."

I stopped kissing him and buried my face in his neck. I groaned loudly and bit down hard on his neck as he hammered into me. I held his shoulders tightly, digging my fingernails into them. He went faster and faster, making my moans shake.

Out of energy, he stopped, relaxing on the mattress. I pushed myself up, smiling because that felt so ridiculously good. I took over now. I bounced up and down on him, a trail of moans leaving my lips.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

Not only didn't I stop, I went faster, grinding myself on him. I felt every inch of him inside me. I kept my eyes locked on his. He closed his as he moaned desperately. He was getting close. I didn't stop. I kept going, watching the small part of his lips grow wider and wider until suddenly he was groaning.

I stayed quiet, completely focused on what his body was doing. He bucked his hips hard into me and that's when I knew he was coming. He closed his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. I slowed down my movements as he came. He gasped, moaning softly again.

I raised myself, letting him slide off of me. I took the condom off him and stroked him until he was well and truly done. He opened his eyes and looked at me as though he had just been off in another world, probably yet another little fantasy of me. I grinned at him, giggling at my own thought.

He smiled back then sat up. He pushed me down onto my back and got on top of me, kissing my lips softly. He wrapped his hand around my cock and flicked his wrist quickly. It didn't take long before I was tensing my entire body and spilling onto my stomach.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him there. I felt like I was on top of the world, both physically because wow, that was amazing, and mentally because I don't think I had ever been this happy before.

I took his hand, making him stop his movement. He kept playing with my piercing which was always extra sensitive, so I had to stop him. He relaxed as he lay on the bed next to me. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him and he kissed me softly again.

"You know what's funny?" I asked when I pulled away.

"What?" he asked.

"Your neighbors won't even know it was you. They'll think it was your roommate because you don't live here anymore," I giggled.

"They probably haven't even noticed I left," he said, "But it'll be awkward when I come back. So, thanks for that."

That's right. He wanted to come back here.

"Or...you could stay living with us," I suggested.

"Hmm...I just don't think that life is a life for me," he said.

I turned my head away from him and mumbled an 'okay'.

"You know we'll still see each other, right?" he said.

"I know," I nodded and looked at him again.

I looked at me intently, his eyes focused on mine. He nuzzled his nose against my cheek and kissed it.

"I love you," he told me.

I smiled as my heart pounded quickly in my chest. I didn't say anything though.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course," I nodded.

He breathed in and out deeply as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me. He brushed the hair from my eyes and trailed his fingers down my cheek.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

I knew the question would come up sooner or later. The thing was, I had no idea if I loved him or not. I didn't know what love was. I had no idea what it felt like at all.

"I don't know," I answered.

I saw the flash of sadness in his eyes, and I was actually a little annoyed. He couldn't just put me on the spot and expect me to make up my mind about something like that. He pushed himself away from me and sat up.

"It's getting late. We should head home," he said.

"Are you actually mad at me right now?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all. It's fine," he said, but it obviously wasn't true.

I rolled my eyes, dropping the topic all together before I got up to clean myself up.


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you still giving me the cold shoulder?" I asked Sonny over breakfast. Even though we had slept in the same bed last night, I was still getting an icy reception from him.

"I'm not giving you any kind of shoulder," he said.

"Uh, yeah you are. Ever since you asked if I loved you and I didn't respond with a marriage proposal, you've been all grumpy with me," I said.

"You're being ridiculous," he muttered.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yes. I have absolutely no problem with you not liking me," he said all nonchalant.

"See! That right there. You're over-exaggerating," I accused.

He sighed and looked up at me, "Okay, maybe a little...but...never mind."

"Never mind. Ooooh yeah, 'never mind' always solves arguments," I snapped.

"This isn't an argument," he said calmly.

"Mhm sure," I nodded in disbelief.

"Look, I don't expect you to say you love me. Really, it's fine," he shrugged, only it wasn't fine.

"Uggghhhh I'm going back to bed," I said and slid off the stool.

"No you aren't," he said quickly.

"Hmm pretty sure I am," I said.

"Uh, no. You're not. You have an exam," he reminded me.

"All the more reason to go back to bed," I said and turned once more to leave.

"No you're not. It's an important exam. Get dressed. I'm taking you to school," he said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "You know I'll just leave the second I get there, right?"

"No you won't. Upstairs and get dressed, now," Mr. Bossy demanded.

"No," I said for the sake of arguing.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

I glared at him. He was acting like he hated me, and all because he didn't hear what he wanted to? He was ridiculous.

"Fine. At least I'll get to see Brook...who I love," I teased.

"You're an asshole," he mumbled.

"Yes," I nodded with a smile.

I left him and went upstairs. I supposed I should at least attempt this exam. After all, that's all the tutor had been working on with me lately. I had zero interest in school, but if I didn't graduate then it'd be all over the tabloids and I didn't really feel like dealing with that.

I got ready then Sonny and I hopped in his car and headed towards school. He was quiet, and I mean more quiet than his cold shoulders, which said a lot. I guess he didn't find my joke about loving Brook very funny, although I did love Brook. It was different.

When we got to school, I was so annoyed with Sonny's behavior that I got out and slammed the door hard. I stormed towards the school but was quick to realize that Sonny was walking along with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You think I trust you to actually turn up and not leave the second I go?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone. I'm going to the dumb exam," I snapped.

"And I'm making sure of it," he said with a fake smile.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking up to the building. As we went inside, I noticed that were a lot of eyes on us because of us recently being outed by TMZ. No one approached us though and I ignored them as I went to the staircase. Sonny and I went up the three flights of stairs then down a hall until I got to the classroom.

"Look, this is my room. You happy?" I asked, or more barked at him actually.

"Not really," he said.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. I was getting so impatient with him now.

"Listen...I never meant to put you on the spot or try to make you admit something you weren't ready to. I just really wanna make sure that this is going somewhere and it's not just another fling," he said.

I was fuming. Hadn't I proven by now that I wanted him? I completely abandoned my old lifestyle of sleeping around with boys, drinking and doing drugs, yet here he was, still doubting me and even saying I'd move on. This was bullshit.

"If I was gonna have a fling, I'd choose someone hotter," I joked. I didn't want to argue about this now in front of the people passing us.

"Is it really so hard to be serious just for once?" he asked in aggravation.

"Maybe it is," I whispered harshly, "You know I suck at talking about this stuff, so just drop it because you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"You know what, whatever, Andy. Continue to be a literal three-year-old," he said.

"Oh fuck you," I snapped.

I was just pissed off now. It wasn't even a big argument. It was just a spat, but it was one that had me all worked up. I left him there and went into the classroom, shutting the door behind me. He better have an apology for me when I'm done.

I looked around the class. Of course I was late and everyone was already here. I gave a nod to Mikey before going over to Brook who was sitting on his desk with Malibu Barbie attached to him.

"You wouldn't believe Sonny this morning," I ranted.

"I'd love to hear all about it, but you're gonna have to tell me about it later, Babe. Test is about to start," he said.

"Oh, yay. Time to flunk," I said.

I stepped forward and kissed his cheek, then left him to go to my desk.

I sat at my desk and watched in boredom as the teacher stood from his desk and made his way around it. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't even get a word out. Interrupting him was a loud cracking sound, like a bang.

"The fuck was that?" I heard Brook ask from behind me.

"Calm down," Mr. York said to the class. "It was probably just a car backfiring."

"No...that was coming from inside," a girl said.

There was another booming sound, louder than before. After that we heard screams coming from terrified students. It sounded like the floor below.

"Is that a fucking gun?" Brook spoke.

The classroom was in chaos as another gun shot was heard. Mr. York had no idea how to calm us down or what to do. I turned to look at Brook. He was practically a safe haven to me, but even his eyes were filled with fear.

Next, we heard the shrill alarm blasting through the speakers. The school was in lockdown. All I could think of was that Sonny was still in the building.

"Brook..." I said in a panic, "Brook..."

"Quiet! Stay quiet!" Mr. York roared at us. He ran over to the door and locked it.

I stood, wanting to get over to Brook or hide somewhere. Part of me even wanted to run out into the hall to find Sonny. Maybe he had made it out? No, he couldn't have been that quick. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. My throat tightened and I was frozen in place.

We were all plummeted into darkness as the power was cut. A few of the girls screamed. I stayed in my place. My life had just turned into a horror movie. I saw these things happen on the news, but I never thought it'd happen here.

"Under the desks!" Mr. York whisper-yelled.

That was what made me finally move. I crawled under my desk. I took my phone out and turned on the light. I wanted to find Brook.

"Turn it off!" At least five people whispered to me.

"Brook..." I called out.

I got shushed by everyone. I couldn't go anywhere. It was too dark. I stayed huddled under the desk with my eyes shut tight. My heart was racing and I felt like crying. My entire body was shaking. I heard the quiet whimpers of others, my classmates.

I covered my mouth with my hand. I stayed completely still. We just had to wait it out, right? Then everything would be fine. I needed to see Sonny. I had to make sure he was okay.

There was a loud thump on the door. One of the girls screamed. I could hear crying surrounding me still. My heart was frozen. The person on the other side of the door rattled the door knob, unable to get in.

There was another sickeningly loud bang. Again, there were screams. I looked up for a second to see a sliver of light shining through where the door handle once was, and then the door was slammed open. There was someone standing there, completely dressed in black with a mask over their face.

I closed my eyes and hugged my knees in tight to my chest. Why us? Who would do this? I stopped breathing. Tears fell from my eyes. I heard never been more scared in my entire life. Each footstep I heard was like knife in my stomach.

The next thing I heard was two loud gunshots and the sound of Brook screaming in agony.


	31. Chapter 31

"Brook! Brooklyn!" I called out. Fuck whoever this person was. I just wanted to get to my best friend.

I had my phone clutched tightly in my hand. I turned the light on and shone it around the room. My hand was shaking and I held back tears, too scared to cry. The person was gone. They ran from the room and all I saw was a flash of their dark clothes as they left.

"What's happening?!" A girl near me cried, "Someone turn on the lights!"

"Everyone remain where you are," Mr. York ordered.

Fuck that. I let the light guide my way and I crawled over to where Brook was. He was on the floor, rolled onto his side. He held his bicep as blood flowed through his fingers.

"Brook, shit! It's gonna be okay. It's just your arm, Babe, you're gonna be okay," I told him.

"Hurts like a motherfucker," he said through gritted teeth. Tears trailed down his cheek from the pain.

"He's gone now and they're gonna get someone to help you, alright. It'll be alright," I said with a sob. Fuck. I was so terrified when I heard his scream. I thought he was a goner.

"Calm down, Love," he said with a forced smile.

He looked like he was in so much pain. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless.

"We need some help!" I yelled at the teacher.

"We have to stay put for now. We don't know where he is," Mr. York said.

Suddenly all the lights turned back on. I squinted in the brightness and looked down at Brook properly. He was as pale as a ghost. He wasn't bleeding all that much. He'll be fine. I know he will be. I was just so scared.

"Brook, Baby!" Malibu Barbie ran over and dropped to her knees beside him.

Me and Blondie exchanged a glance and I gave her a little nod. As much as I didn't really care for her, she and Brook made a good match.

A shrill scream pierced through the room. My heart leapt into my throat and I spun around towards the door, thinking the shooter came back, but I was wrong. It was one of the girls in class screaming, and when I looked at her, I saw her pointing towards one of the desks at the front.

"Oh my God," Mr. York spoke.

"What is it?" Brook asked.

"Get back. Everyone turn around and get over the other side of the room. Now," Mr. York ordered.

I was never one to obey a teacher. My curiosity got the best of me and I stood up, maneuvering around the tables until I got to the front and saw what the girl had seen. Laying there on the floor by his desk, motionless, was Mikey.

"Back, now!" Mr. York yelled.

It was like a scene from a crime show and my eyes were stuck to him. The small, round bullet hole with a thin trail of blood leaking from it in the middle of his forehead would never leave my mind.

"Andy, go!" Mr. York ordered, pushing me back.

He we dead. Just like that, the guy who had for years tried to be my friend, and for years I pushed him away...died...he died. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be real. These things don't just happen. I didn't know how to react. Later I'd figure out I was in shock, and the shock would only get interrupted when I noticed something beside the body.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You can't see this. Everyone, face the other wall until someone comes to get us!" Mr. York bellowed.

I needed a closer look. It looked like a magazine clipping, but I couldn't be sure. I dodged Mr. York's attempts at shielding me from the horrifying sight before me. Too scared to be near a dead body, I grabbed the glossy piece of paper and looked at it.

I was going to be sick. This wasn't happening. This was too surreal. The picture was of Mikey and I from the club in Mexico. It was the one that the tabloids got their hands on. It was the one of us kissing. It dawned on me then and there that Mikey was killed because of me.

I was right, I was going to be sick. I dropped the paper and stumbled over to the waste bin by the teacher's desk. I let out the contents of my stomach.

"Ah, fuck," Brook moaned in pain, "Andy, you alright, mate? What's going on?"

"He's dead," The girl from before cried, "Mikey's dead. He...h-he was shot!"

I blocked everything out. My skin felt hot all over. I felt like I was choking. No air was getting into my lungs. I glanced back over to Mikey. Someone did this because we kissed. It was all clicking in my mind so fast. Brook was shot. It wasn't a secret that we kissed all the time. This person was out to get me, and now more than before I was scared for Sonny's life.


	32. Chapter 32

"Please don't go," Sonny pleaded with me.

"It's just a party," I muttered as I pulled on my shoes.

"It's never just a party when it comes to you," he said.

"Remember when I said I needed space? Well, now is one of those times," I snapped.

"I have been giving you space. I've been trying. But please, Andy, don't do this," he begged.

"You don't own me. I've been so good lately. I've stayed away from all of this. I want to go to one fucking party in honor of the guy who's dead because of me!" I yelled at him.

"It's at Austin's house, Andy. Are you forgetting how awful he is? Are you forgetting the things you do when you're around him? I don't want you getting hurt," he said desperately.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, out of the living room and towards the door.

"Are you forgetting there's someone out there who is going around killing people?" he asked.

I got to the door and ripped it open. There was no way he was stopping me from going. I knew he was mad and I knew he was just trying to protect me, but I wanted to get out of there.

"I swear if you go and do something stupid then that's it! I'm done! We'll be done because I can't keep watching you do this to yourself!" he shouted.

I turned and looked at him. His eyes were filled with concern, but I didn't care at this point. Maybe it was better this way. If I just left then he would have had enough with me. I was pushing him to his limits. He didn't want anything to do with me, and honestly he's safer that way.

I left and shut the door behind me, heading over to where my driver was waiting.

This had been one hell of a day. Actually, it had been one hell of a week, month even. I wanted to go out and do what I did best. I wanted to drink. Drinking made me forget everything. Drinking made me who I was. I wasn't myself lately. I wanted to go back to how I used to be, where everything was fun, where I didn't feel like crying every five minutes.

It didn't take long to get to Austin's house. I was practically on auto-pilot as I walked around the back of the house. The thumping of the music was so loud that I could barely hear myself think. When I got to the back, I didn't really know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this.

It was so strange being here. It was even stranger seeing the people who were just crying at the funeral, dancing and smiling, having fun, as if this morning didn't happen. It seemed wrong and for a second I questioned what I was even doing here. I knew why I was here though. I was here to make Sonny hate me.

"Hey!" The voice startled me.

I turned quickly. It was Brook.

"Oh, hey," I said back.

"I saw you at the funeral today. You got outta there kind of quick," he pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"Brook!" It was Malibu Barbie screeching from a few feet away.

Brook turned to see what she wanted, and when he did, I took that as my chance to escape. I left. I slipped away and into the house before Brook had the chance to notice I was gone.

It was so much quieter in here. Maybe I'd just hang out in here. I knew Austin had a pretty good stash of coke in his room. Maybe that was exactly what I needed. Maybe I had been so stressed out lately because I stopped taking it.

I headed upstairs, looking at each door so I could remember which one was Austin's. I stopped at one particular door though. It had Mikey's name on it. Just like that it became so real. Mikey was an actual living person. He had a life. He had a room. He had a family. Now though, he was just gone.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

"Who's out there?" a slurred voice came from inside the room.

I frowned and opened the door. I saw Austin sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed. He looked a mess. He was high and had a needle sticking out of his arm. He just looked up at me. I wasn't even sure he comprehended who I was.

"Mikey?" he asked.

Tears filled my eyes. I blinked them back and shook my head.

"It's Andy," I said.

"Buddy..." he chuckled, "I have a spare needle...help yourself..."

I looked at him and the equipment on the floor next to him; the needles, the drugs. I went into the room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I drove down the main road through town on my way to Austin's house. Who was I kidding? I wasn't just going to let Andy go over there by himself. I knew how little control he had over himself when he was upset.

I was just so frustrated with him. I knew he wasn't the type of person to process his feelings properly, but I kept pushing him and pushing him. I probably made everything worse. I was just so pissed off that he was falling back into old habits after he made so much progress.

I was filled with so much anxiety. This was the first time since the shooting that I haven't been around him. I knew he wanted space, but I wanted to keep him safe, even if he hated me for it. I knew he didn't hate me though. I knew he was pushing me away. He was more transparent than he thought.

I squinted as a car's high beam front lights shone off my rear-view mirror. I was so not in the mood for asshole drivers right now.

"Just go around," I muttered.

Still, they tailgated me. I sped up to get away from them, but they sped up too. What the fuck was their problem? I was not in the mood for this right now. I switched into another lane. They sped up so they were beside me. I looked out my window at their car, seeing nothing through the dark tint of their windows.

"Fucking asshole," I whispered.

I was quick to figure out that this person wasn't just a bad driver when they veered over into my lane and knocked into my car, making a loud screeching sound as it scraped against the doors.

"Shit!" I shouted as I lost control of the wheel.

I tried to keep the car steady. I tried to slowdown and stop. I thought I was back on track, that was until the person rammed into me again and the car spun across the opposite lane, smashing into a lightpole.


	33. Chapter 33

**Andy's POV**

I stood in Mikey's room and looked down at Austin. All I could think about was how sad this was. I always thought that Austin just loved to get high. That was part of the reason I liked being around him so much, or at least used to. I guess he had other reasons for it though I dropped to my knees beside him and picked up the spare needle. It was already filled with God only knows what. Probably heroin. It was so tempting to fall into a blissful ignorance. All it would take was sticking this needle in my arm and succumbing to it. I wanted to, but instead, I set the needle to the side.

"I think that's enough for you," I said to Austin before taking the needle out of his arm.

Austin smiled up at me, his eyes drooping like he wanted to sleep. He kept leaning over until he fell with his head on my lap. I sighed and relaxed there, letting him lay on me. I felt sorry for him. Sure, I hated him, but right now? I couldn't. He just lost his brother.

"I'm gonna see him again real soon," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just a little more and I can see him..." he said and reached out aimlessly for the needle. I pushed it all away behind me.

"I don't really feel like having your death on my hands too, so no, none of that," I said.

He sighed and lulled his head against my thigh. He was so out of it. He wouldn't remember a single thing of this tomorrow. I wasn't even sure he knew it was me sitting here with him. With that in mind, I felt free to speak without hesitation.

"I was the same when my dad died," I told him. I watched him carefully. He didn't make any kind of movement or make any sound. He wasn't listening.

"I don't really believe in the afterlife, but...thinking about dying was better than thinking of a life without my dad," I said softly.

I ran my fingers through his hair. I imagined he felt just how I felt when my dad died. It's like losing your best friend, and even though Austin and Mikey were polar opposites and fought a lot, they were almost always together.

"You know, I came here tonight wanting to take everything I could get my hands on and forget what's been going on lately, but it's really not worth it. You're still going to wake up tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that and nothing will have changed," I said.

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" he slurred.

I laughed a little and shook my head.

"Just...thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me realize this is a shitty idea," I said.

"Mmm'kay," he groaned and closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get you a glass of water, okay? Not that that's really gonna do much to help," I said the last part quietly.

I got up, letting him rest his head on the floor. I kicked the needles and drugs out of his reach. I don't think he'll be moving any time soon anyway. I left his room to go down to the kitchen, in search of some water.

* * *

**Harper's POV**

I tried not to hurt Sonny. I really, really tried, but him driving off to find Andy in an act of romance? I did not have any patience for that. What was with these two? After hearing their argument, I was sure they were on their way to break up, but no. Sonny was still going after him. He was going to ruin my plans.

It's not that I wanted to kill Sonny, because I didn't. I had no intention today of forcing him off the road. The crash wasn't that bad. He'd be fine, and for that I supposed I was thankful. He was Andy's family and I didn't want to hurt Andy by hurting his family. One day, hopefully sooner rather than later, Sonny would be my family too. However, if he didn't back off soon then I'd be forced to take drastic measures.

I left the stolen car on the side of the road by Austin's house. I assessed the damage. Sucks for the owner. I'd never be caught for doing this. I was smart enough to not be seen and to wear gloves so my fingerprints didn't show up I didn't have time right now to focus on the car. I jogged up to Austin's house. I needed to find Andy. I had a plan tonight. It was a plan that made my heart feel heavy. For the first time ever, I had to physically harm Andy. I didn't want to, and the thought of hurting him made me feel sick, but it had to be done.

I scoured the party outside, thinking for sure that Andy would be out there drinking. He wasn't with Brook or any of his other friends. I hoped that he had done what he usually did. I hoped he had gone back to his old ways of doing drugs so I wouldn't have to take matters into my own hands. I couldn't find him though.

I headed into the house instead. No one took any notice of me. I was used to not being noticed. I was stealthy. That was how the police always parked outside Andy's house never noticed me. Tonight was different. I had to knock out the two officers out front so they wouldn't follow Andy when he left. I didn't need them in the way.

I rounded a corner into a kitchen and stopped in my tracks. Andy was in there at the sink. I quickly backed away and hid in the hall before he could see me. I found him, finally. When he was done in the kitchen, I hid in one of the other rooms as he walked out.

I wondered what he was doing with a glass of water. Andy and water didn't really go together. I followed him upstairs. He disappeared into one of the rooms; Mikey's. I didn't want to kill Mikey either. He was always nice to me. But, it had to be done. He was standing in the way of Andy and I. That kiss enraged me so much. He had to go.

I quietly stepped towards the door. It wasn't closed properly. I peered through the gap and saw Andy on the floor with Austin. Austin made my blood boil. Andy threw himself at him for so long and Austin never appreciated it. Andy deserved the attention of someone a lot better than Austin. He deserved the attention of me.

One day he'll realize who he's supposed to be with. When everyone is taken away from him or turned against him, I'll be the only one here for him. It's a romance novel in the making. The rich, troubled soul with the misunderstood pool boy. Pool boy. Somehow Andy made the nickname so loving.

"Hey...hey Austin, can you wake up for me please? I have water for you," Andy spoke.

I watched him as he slapped Austin's face to try and wake him. I didn't get it. Andy usually joined in on this behavior. He was never the responsible one. Austin didn't make a move. He lay there limp on the ground.

"Shit...don't make me have to call an ambulance, dude..." Andy said.

He dug around in his pocket for his phone. I opened my jacket and took out the small container. I opened it and picked up the sedative filled needle. I hid it behind my back and pushed the door open. Andy jumped, startled, and looked up at me.

I loved when he looked at me. He was so beautiful. Being in the same room as him made my love amplify ten-fold.

"Oh, hey pool- Harper. Can you help me? I have no freaking idea what to do. I think he's overdosed," he said and looked back at Austin.

"Does he have a pulse?" I asked. I hoped not.

Andy put his fingers to both his neck and his wrist, waiting until he felt that tiny throb beneath his skin.

"Yeah," he said and stopped touching him.

I got on my knees beside him.

"I'm sure he'll just sleep it off," I said.

"Hopefully," he murmured.

"Mhm...and don't worry, Andy, you'll sleep this one off too," I said.

"What?" he asked, his eyes shooting to mine.

Adrenaline coursed through me as I grabbed him. I clasped my hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. He thrashed around, making it difficult for me to put the needle in him. I held the sharp point to his neck and as quickly as I could, pushed it past his skin and injected the fluid into his body.

He screamed against my hand, and soon his violent squirming became weak and then he was dead weight in my arms. I breathed a sigh of relief as I held him. The hard part was now over.

I really did feel bad about doing this to him, but I needed to break him and Sonny up. I needed Sonny to hate him, and once he sees that Andy has overdosed, then he'll hate him for sure. He said it himself back at the house. He said if Andy did this again then he'd be done. He better stay true to his word.

I titled Andy's head up and kissed his lips. It had been so long since I felt his lips. That night he finally took me to his room and we spent the night together was the best night in my entire life. After years of watching him, I thought I was finally getting what I wanted. I knew he felt a strong connection with me too. He pushed me away because we were from different worlds. But, if he could be with someone like Sonny, then he could be with someone like me. He just had to realize it.

"I'm sorry I had to do this. You won't remember anything tomorrow though, I promise," I told his sleeping body I let go of him and set him on the floor gently. I crawled over and picked up the needle filled with drugs. I went back to Andy and stuck it in his arm. I squeezed the drugs into him. This would make it look more real.

"You're gonna be fine," I told him.

I stood and stepped away to look at the scene before me. I had to call an ambulance and leave, but first, I wanted to kill Austin. He was in the way too. I knew how Andy worked. If Sonny broke up with him, he'd go straight back to Austin. That couldn't happen.

I had enough drugs with me to make sure his slumber was permanent. I stepped towards him, but stopped when I heard the sound of Brook's voice calling out Andy's name. I glared down at Austin.

"You got lucky," I whispered, "But if I ever see you with Andy again, I'll have your head on a stick."

I heard Brook's voice a little louder now. I heard him coming up the stairs. I quickly ran from the room and went into another, hiding myself in the shadows. I saw Brook pass the room I was in.

"Andy, love? Are you up here?" he asked.

I should have killed him when I had the chance. I couldn't believe I missed and only got his arm. I'd get him one day though.

"Shit, Andy, not again," Brook growled.

He found them. He was in Mikey's room. Good, he could call the ambulance and fill Sonny in on how he found Andy, then Sonny would hate Andy forever. My plan was working out quite nicely. With that thought, I quickly left the room and then the house, completely undetected.


	34. Chapter 34

I had felt this feeling so many times before. This time it was a little different though. I was tired, really tired. At first I couldn't even move my body. I lay there on a bed for a few minutes until I mustered up the strength to open my eyes. Just like I thought, I was in a hospital.

I couldn't remember a thing from last night except that I went to Austin's. What actually happened there, I had no idea. I guess I did what I went there to do. I got completely wasted, enough to land me in hospital. I was saddened at the thought, but relieved. This was what I needed to make Sonny give up on me.

I groaned as I sat up on the bed. Every movement took so much effort. I looked around the room. I expected to see a disappointed Sonny in the corner, but instead, Brook looked up and gave a smile.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Nice of you to wake," he said.

There were so many times I woke up and couldn't remember anything. You would think I'd be used to it now. Instead, this time I was just confused. Something didn't feel right.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, I found you in Mikey's room with Austin, both of you messed up. I called an ambulance and now here we are. Austin's fine. He's in a room down the hall," he said.

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about it. I guess I could kind of remember being with Austin. It was all so fuzzy. I opened my eyes when I felt Brook sitting next to me on the bed.

"You've been avoiding me," he said.

I looked down at my lap, evading his gaze. He was my best friend and I missed him so much lately. It was better this way though. He shouldn't even be in this room with me.

"I spoke to Sonny a moment ago," he said. Great, that means Sonny knows what happened. Then again, wasn't that what I wanted?

"Oh really? What'd he have to say?" I asked.

"He said you're avoiding me because you don't want me to get hurt. He told me about what's been happening, with the stalker and all," he told me.

"If you know, then really you should just get out of here. It's not safe," I murmured.

"You're my best friend. I'm not gonna let you isolate yourself and do this alone," he said. I looked up at him. Why didn't any one just get this? They were in danger but no one seemed to care.

"He tried to kill you, Brook. You're lucky you didn't die," I said.

"Exactly, I didn't die, did I, Andy?" he questioned.

"But you could have," my throat tightened as I choked up, "I don't want to worry about you all the time like I'm already worrying about everyone else around me. Please, Brook. It's better if you just leave me alone."

He sighed and kept his eyes on mine. He took my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"Alright, fine. If it eases our mind, I'll leave you alone until this guy is caught," he said.

"...Thank you," I said after a moment's hesitation. I didn't really want him to leave, but he had to.

"But I'll bloody miss you," he said.

I looked down, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath. This really wasn't okay right now. I just wanted everything to go back to normal.

He gently touched my chin and tilted my head up. He kissed me on the lips softly before pulling back. I looked at him, trying not to feel a damn thing.

"I love you," he said.

He kissed my cheek and then he left. When he did I just burst into tears. This wasn't fair. None of this was. Why was this happening to me? Was I really that horrible of a person that all this shit had to happen in my life? Was this karma for being such a rich, spoilt brat my entire life? I'd give it all up right now just for this to be over.

I put my hands over my eyes and took a deep breath. Stop it, Andy. Stop crying. This wasn't me. I never got this upset. It was all becoming too much though. And now I was thinking of Sonny. Why wasn't he here? I hated this. I wanted him to stay away, but at the same time I wanted him here. I couldn't have both.

I flinched when the door opened. It was my mom. Alexander wasn't in sight which was probably a good thing. I hated when he tagged along when my mom lectured me, and judging by the look on her face, this would be a good one. She surprised me though because instead of going on and on about how irresponsible I am, she handed me a brochure.

I frowned and took it. Was she kidding right now? She was giving me a brochure for a rehabilitation facility for youth? I almost laughed, in fact, I did a little.

"Umm, no," I said and went to hand it back. She put her hand up and forced it back in my direction though.

"Do you know how many times I've gotten a call telling me my son is in hospital?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Either do I. I stopped counting. I can't recall every single time because there's been too many," she said.

"Maybe I'll change my emergency contact then. I mean, I'm eighteen, it can be whoever I want," I said.

"That's not the point. The point is, this behavior isn't healthy and it needs to stop," she said.

"Listen, mom, you don't have to do the whole parenting act. Really, it's fine," I said.

"This isn't an act, Andrew," she said a little softer this time, "I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this over and over again."

She took the brochure from me and opened it up, showing an array of pictures and information about the facility. I didn't pay any mind to it because I was not going to rehab.

"It's the best facility in the country. They're one hundred percert confidential. No one would have to know you're there," she said.

"Right, because it would be a disaster if the public found out," I muttered sarcastically.

"I was talking about your school friends. I don't want you to get picked on for this," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need this, mom."

"Yes, you do," she said.

"No, I don't. I'm not an addict, I just make poor choices," I said. This was so frustrating. I couldn't tell her I did this on purpose to make Sonny hate me. I wasn't an addict. I didn't need rehab.

"Listen, Sweetie, I know you've been going through a tough time right now, but it's not going to last forever. They're going to find out who this murderer is and then it'll all be over. But in the meantime I don't want you destroying yourself. I need you to go to this facility and get better," she said.

"I'm eighteen. You can't force me," I said with a shrug.

She sighed. She didn't say anything. She took the brochure from me, folded it up and put it in her bag. She left the room. I was left feeling kind of out of place. That was it? I was confused, right up until Sonny walked through the door. No wait, he didn't walk, he was on crutches. His foot and ankle were covered in bandages. His face had a few cuts and bruises on it too. What in the world did I miss?

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Car accident," he said simply.

"What? Was it-,"

"I don't know," he interrupted, "It was a hit 'n run."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, Andy. I'm not okay," his voice was so vicious and shaking.

I sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. He looked so disappointed in me, and again, that was what I wanted. At the time though, I just wanted to take it all back. I didn't want him to hate me. I really didn't.

"Sonny-,"

"You're going to rehab," he said firmly.

I was going to argue, but then I saw the stray tear falling down his cheek. I really hurt him by doing this. He hated me now. He wanted to send me away. He was done with me for sure.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Yeah... me too..." he said.

With that, he left the room.


	35. Chapter 35

I was deadly quiet on the way to the rehab facility. I really didn't want to go, and not because I was being a pain about getting put in rehab, but it was because I didn't want to leave Sonny. I had so much anxiety knowing someone was out there wanting to hurt him, and I would be in this place with no way of knowing what was going on.

Someone tried to kill Sonny the other night. They knocked out the police officers at my house, followed Sonny, and ran him off the road. This person was stopping at nothing to get what he wanted. I didn't want to be locked up while Sonny was out on his own. There wasn't much I could do though, and I supposed as long as I was in rehab, away from everyone like I wanted, then maybe the killer wouldn't be aggravated enough to hurt anyone.

"This is it," Sonny said.

"Great. Get my suitcase," I ordered. I was still pissed at him for wanting to send me away. I would never do this to him.

I got out the car and slammed the door shut. I waited for Sonny. He got my suitcase out the back and limped over to me. It had been a few days since his accident and his mildly sprained ankle was doing fine, mostly.

"You ready?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked off with him following behind me. I had to admit, I kind of relished in the fact that I was making him feel bad. I was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Checking in Andrew Fowler," Sonny said when we got to the front desk.

The peppy lady at the counter typed away at her computer before looking up with a smile.

"Ah yes, I have you right here on my computer. How long will you be staying with us for, Andrew?" she asked.

"As short a time as possible," I said.

"He'll be staying until it helps him," Sonny added.

I turned to him with a sigh, "I don't need rehab. I don't have a problem."

"You do have a problem. Every time you're upset, you drink and do drugs. You need to learn other methods of dealing when things go wrong," he said.

"And our facility is the leading rehabilitation center across America," the lady at the counter interrupted in a chirpy voice. "We specialize in helping youth overcome their difficulties and cope in healthy ways."

"How wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"It really is. I guarantee you will find our facilities useful. We've had some of the most troubled teenagers in here and have managed to turn them around," the lady said like she was on a damn infomercial.

"Great," I murmured.

"I'll show you to your room," she said and got up.

I gave Sonny a look. It was my 'I really don't wanna be here' look. He gestured for me to follow the lady. I rolled my eyes, but went along towards the elevator anyway. The entire way there the lady was rambling on and on about how great the facility was which only really made me hate it more. I think I was coming to terms with the fact that I just hated everything lately.

"This is your room," the lady said when we stopped at one of the doors.

She opened it, and I guess the inside wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was basic, but it was bigger than I thought. There wasn't much in there; a bed, a window, chair in the corner. At least there looked like there was my own bathroom connecting to the room.

"It is your room alone and relations between patients are not tolerated. I'm sure you'll find your way around the rest of the facility just fine. There's a book on your bed that'll tell you everything you need to know. During the day you can go wherever you want, but you must attend your therapist appointments daily. After 9pm, you must stay in your room until 6am. That's just our policy," she explained.

"Okay," I grumbled.

"I also need to take your phone and any other technology you have with you," she said.

"Seriously?" I asked in annoyance.

"It helps the rehabilitation process and clearing your mind if you don't have the influence of the outside world," she said.

"Can I contact people at all?" I asked.

"For the first week, no, but after that every couple of days you can have a few phone calls," she said.

She held out her hand, waiting for me to give her my phone. Sonny was watching me too. I sighed and handed her my phone. "Thank you. You'll get this back at the end of your stay. I'll give you two a moment to say your goodbyes. Don't make it too long. Toodles," she said, then left the room.

Sonny and I were left alone. He set my bag down and I looked around. I guess I'd have to get used to my surroundings if I was going to spend God only knows how long here.

"So this is it, huh? Shipping me off to rehab so you don't have to deal with me yourself?" I asked.

"That's the thing, Fovvs. I don't know how to deal with you. If I knew how, then I would..," he trailed off with a sigh.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I looked out the window. At least there was a pool. Maybe I should pretend to drown myself and get taken out of here by an ambulance. Now I knew I was being over dramatic.

"It's like a prison. No phone...no contact with the outside until they allow it. They'll probably feed me bread and water," I complained.

"You need this though, Andy...please. You need to step away from the rich and famous lifestyle. You need to do this. Please just try and embrace it," he begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you'll destroy yourself if you don't," he said.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked.

"Alright, fine...it's also because I want to be with you, and I can't when we're so different," he said, and that just ticked me off.

"Why is it always me that has to change? What about you, huh?" I asked.

"I'm not the one going out getting wasted every time something goes wrong," he argued.

"I get it, alright. You hate who I am," I accused.

"I don't hate who you are. I knew exactly who you were when I fell in love with you, and I still love you and I will always love you no matter what you do," he told me.

My chest tightened and I looked away from him. When he said stuff like that I always felt so bad for all the drama I've caused. I didn't deserve for him to feel like that about me.

"Please don't be mad at me for this," he said softly.

I kept my gaze away from his still. He sighed and stepped closer so he was right in front of me.

"I have to go. I really hope you make the most of this, and not because I asked you to, but do it for yourself, because I want you to be able to cope and I want you to be happy," he said.

He gently took my face in his hands and tilted my head up so I'd look at him. He gave a small smile then kissed my cheek. When he dropped his hands and stepped away I felt this wave of sadness. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want us to be apart.

"I'll see you when you're ready, okay? Don't worry, everything will be better soon. I'll see you," he said.

As I watched him walk out the door, a sense of panic flooded over me. With this killer on the loose, it was so unclear what would, or might, happen. I rushed over to the door just in time to see him about to get on the elevator.

"Wait!" I called out.

He turned to face me with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. Saying this, even thinking it, felt so final right now and at first I almost didn't say it, but I had to.

"I love you too," I told him.

Shock crossed his face for a fleeting moment as if he didn't believe me. He snapped out of it and ran back down the hall, stopping right in front of me. His eyes searched mine for only a second before he crashed his lips to mine. Well, so much for pushing Sonny away. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. It felt so, so good, like it was exactly what we both needed. It was what I needed to be able to face this place and know I have something good waiting for me when everything's over. We just had to get past this.

He pulled away but still stood close. He smiled warmly and sighed in content.

"I really needed to hear that," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make a big deal outta it," I murmured.

He smiled brighter before kissing me again, and again and again, and if he didn't stop then I'd drag him over to that uncomfortable looking bed and then infomercial lady would probably come back and give us a lecture.

"I thought you were leaving," I said when I pushed him away.

"I am," he sighed, "I am...Everything's gonna be okay, Andy. I'll see you in a few weeks." 

I smiled even though on the inside I felt like I was tearing apart at the seams. He kissed my cheek yet again before disappearing down the hallway once more.


	36. Chapter 36

I sat on the beanbag in the middle of the room as I spoke to my hippy-like therapist, Charles. I wasn't even sure if he was a qualified therapist. He seemed too cool and young to be. Speaking to him had become my favorite thing to do here. It was more relaxing than speaking to the other therapists. He was calming and seemed genuine. I was actually surprised with how much I was opening up.

"It's been two weeks," he said.

"Yep," I nodded.

"That means it's time for a review. I gotta say, you've been a really easy patient," he said I smiled and nodded again. He had Sonny to thank for that. After he kissed me and after he left I had this sense of determination bubble up inside me. I wanted to make Sonny proud and I didn't want to lose him. I had to do this for him.

"Can you tell me what you've learnt here?" Charles asked.

"I've learnt that...I'm not a drug addict, but I am drug dependent and I accept that," I told him. They were his words, not mine, but I agreed with them.

"That's good, Andrew. What else?" he asked.

I sighed and rested my head back on the beanbag as I looked up at the plain ceiling.

"Hmm...that relaxing and calming myself down are better methods than being destructive," I said.

It was true. There were a ton of different coping mechanisms when dealing with tough situations. The one that seemed to work better for me was a simple one. I was an impulsive person. I knew that. The whole damn world knew that. I didn't think before I did things. Charles finally got through to me and I learnt that I had to stop, take a breath, and thinking about what I'm doing before doing it. I had to remind myself that whatever I was feeling would pass.

Theoretically, it was easy. It wasn't until last week when I was worrying about the psycho killer running around while I was locked away in here that I actually had to put the method to the test. It was strange. It was easy for me to not have the urge to go out and get wasted. I knew to say no and I knew drugs were a bad idea and had no desire to use them, but on that night at Austin's, I apparently had jumped at the chance to do drugs and it all just felt wrong. Why couldn't I say no then as easily as I could now?

"What's wrong?" Charles asked.

"What?"

"You've got a frown on your face," he pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," I said, shaking my head.

"Of course it matters. Anything you're feeling matters," he said.

I sighed and sat up a little straighter as I looked at him.

"Just thinking about the last time I did drugs," I told him.

"Oh?"

"Mm..," I nodded again. I wasn't really sure how I could explain what I was thinking.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I just get a weird feeling about it."

"Why do you think that is?" he asked.

"I don't really know...I guess it's because I had never...I don't know...," I sighed. "I went out that night just wanting to get wasted so my boyfriend would hate me, and then...I wake up with needle marks in me. I've never done that before. I don't do needle shit and...I don't know. I wish I remembered what the hell I was thinking."

"That's the thing, drugs don't let you think, and that's why you're here, to teach yourself not to take them so you can always have a clear mind," he explained.

"I know, I know," I murmured. He had told me that time and time again.

I still felt so off about it all. I tried so hard to remember that night and I had gotten as far as remembering being with a passed out Austin. I remembered giving him water too which just confused me more. I couldn't remember anything else.

"You've had phone privileges for a week and you haven't called your boyfriend yet. I thought you would have considering most of your anxiety comes from worrying about him," Charles said.

"I've spoken to Brook. He told me Sonny's fine so..." I said with a shrug.

"Why don't you want to speak to him?" he asked. I looked down at my lap, not answering. I didn't really know why. I just found myself dialing Brook's number every time I was allowed to call someone.

"He's not going to think any different of you for being in here. From what you've told me about him, he's a very understanding person, especially when it comes to you," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, and it was true. I was just being dumb. I really should just speak to him.

"The longer you put it off, the harder it'll be to do it," he said.

"I know..."

"Call times are still open for another half an hour..." he said suggestively.

"Does that mean I'm free to go?" I asked.

"Sure. That'll do for today. I'll see you the same time tomorrow," he said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile and got up I left the room and wandered through the halls I had become accustomed to. I felt calmer after leaving that room. On the outside world I wasn't much of a talker, but it was so different here. I felt like a different person being away from everything.

The first few days in here I knew I was a pain in the ass, even though I told myself I was going to accept the place for the sake of Sonny. It was hard though. I just wanted to get out of here and get a drink, but it was nice not to have that option.

I headed to the call room. When I went in, no one else was there. I went to one of the many phones and dialed Sonny's number. It rang for a little while and the longer it went on, the more nervous I felt, thinking something awful had happened. My dreams had been filled with sickening scenarios of Sonny being hurt. I didn't realize until just now that I really needed to hear his voice, and I did.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Hey," I replied.

"Andy?" he sounded shocked.

"Yep, it's me," I said with a small smile, not that he could see it.

"Sorry I didn't call," I said after he was too silent for too long.

"It's okay. How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm alright."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I kind of can't wait to get out of here though," I said.

"When do you think you'll come home?" he questioned.

"Charles, um, my sort of therapist dude, says any day now," I said.

"You think you're ready so soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said. Even I was a bit put off with how dull my tone was. He noticed it too.

"Are you sure everything is okay? You're kind of quiet," he pointed out.

"I'm fine...I'm just missing you, I guess," I said.

"Really?" Again, he sounded surprised.

"What? Haven't you been missing me?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course I have been. I can't wait for you to get back. I mean...only when you're ready, of course," he spoke quickly. He was nervous. Cute.

I smiled and was about to say something, but then another patient came into the room. I watched her go over to a phone and pick it up. I didn't really want to talk with another person here.

"Hey, I gotta go," I said.

"So soon?" he asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll call you again next time I'm allowed," I said.

"Alright, I love you," he said.

I smiled the biggest smile I had in a long time. Hearing that gave me a different feeling now that I accepted it.

"I love you too," I said quietly.

"Okay," I could practically hear the smile, "Love you."

"Alright, calm down. I'll talk to you soon," I said with a little laugh.

"Okay, okay...bye," he said.

"Bye..."

He waited a moment before hanging up, and then I did. Now I regretted waiting so long to call him because just hearing his voice made me feel so much better about everything that was going on. I felt a little more positive now and couldn't wait to get out of here.

I headed back down to my room, knowing the way easily by now. I opened the door, and when I did, I stopped, frozen. There were two things different. One; the window was open, and two; there was an envelope and a pen on the bed.

My heart was racing, but I felt like I was moving in slow motion. My body took me over to the envelope. I tore it open and took out the piece of paper inside it. It was blank.

Suddenly alarmed again, I ran over to the window. I opened it and stuck my head through, looking down. There was no one directly below, but then I saw them; a dark shadowed figure running from the building towards the fenced off perimeter.

"Shit..." I whispered, "Fuck..."

I ran back to the bed and picked up the paper, looking for any kind of clues, but there was nothing.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

I wanted to scream and cry. Why was this happening? What the hell did they want? Why did they leave me a pen? Did they want me to write something? I just didn't get it. Why was the piece of paper blank? What did that mean? I had to be missing something.

I picked up the pen in anger and went to throw it across the room, but I didn't. I stopped when I actually got a look of it. The pen had a little button on it. When I pressed it, the end of the light shone blue. I took the lid off quickly and scribbled on the piece of paper. Nothing came up. It was invisible ink.

"What the...?" I whispered to myself.

I shone the light on the paper and was terrified to see writing on it. The person was communicating with me. With shaky hands, I held the note and read it.

'I knew you were clever enough to figure this out. Do you remember? Do you remember when we used to do this all the time? No one ever knew what we were writing to each other. Those were the simple days before everything happened. I finally found you after two agonizing weeks. I had patience for Sonny. Really, I did, but I won't allow him to keep you away for any longer. Tonight, I end this.'

That was it. There wasn't anything else written. End it? What does he mean end it? What was I supposed to remember? I was freaking out by now and unable to move. I looked at the pen and the now blank paper. Had I seen something like this before I thought back, way back to when I knew I had written in invisible ink. It was third grade with another boy in my class. It was a boy I hadn't thought about in years. It was someone who went off my radar long ago and I never thought of again, but now their face was clear in my mind and I wanted to be sick.

"Harper..." I whispered.

It was Harper.


	37. Chapter 37

At first I thought I was insane for thinking Harper was the one behind this, but it was all that made sense. He was who I wrote notes to in class in third grade. I had forgotten all about him. I didn't even realize who he was when my mom hired him. He had been around this whole time.

I suddenly felt so sick when I remembered that I had taken him to bed one night. I had sex with a murderer. I spoke to him without knowing what he was capable of. I didn't get it? He was killing to be with me?

"Sonny..." I whispered in a panic.

The note said he was ending this tonight. He was going to hurt Sonny. He could kill him. I jumped up from the floor with the note and pen clenched tightly in my hand. I ran out of my room and didn't bother waiting for the elevator. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and sprinted over to the front desk where one of the ladies, Jill, was sitting.

"Jill, you gotta call the police for me. Someone is going to kill my boyfriend," I told her breathlessly.

"Woah there honey, calm down. What's going on?" she asked.

"I need the phone, please. I need to call the police or I need to get out of here!" I demanded.

"I can't let you out without filling out the discharge summary and you need someone to pick you up. Andy, what is going on?"

"Read this. This was just left in my room. Use the light on the pen," I said and gave her the note. She did what I asked and read it.

"Is this another patient playing a trick on you?" she asked.

"No! It's not! Somebody climbed up to my room, opened my window and left this in my room. I saw them running from the building," I told her, but she gave me a skeptical look.

"I need you to be honest with me now, have you gotten your hands on any substances?" she asked.

I looked at her like she was insane. I didn't have time for her to doubt me. I needed to call the police and get home to Sonny.

"Just give me the phone," I demanded.

She looked worried as she picked up the reception phone, but instead of handing it to me, she dialed a few numbers herself.

"I need you down at main reception now. I have a patient out of their room and possibly on something," she said quietly, almost like she was trying to hide what she was saying from me. She hung up the phone.

"Listen here you ancient, batty old witch, open the fucking door and let me out!" I yelled at her.

"Andy, I want you to take a seat. I have security coming and they can help you," she said.

"No, fuck you! You have security coming to take me back to my room," I accused.

She didn't deny it either. I looked at the automatic sliding doors. They were locked from the inside and you could only get out if someone let you out. I looked back at the woman. She had a key card around her neck. Before she knew what I was doing, I reached out, unclipped the card and ran from the desk.

"Hey! You can't do this! You're gonna get me fired!" she shouted.

"Good!" I called back.

I got to the door and swiped it through the lock. The red button turned green and then the doors opened. I sprinted from the building and down the street. I had to get away so they wouldn't find me. I had to get back home.

I scanned the streets desperately for a cab. When I finally saw one, I jogged over. Someone was already about to get in, but I pushed them to the side.

"Sorry, emergency!" I apologized and slammed the door shut when I was inside.

"Hey you can't do that, bro!" The cab driver said.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars if you just fucking drive!" I ordered.

He turned and looked at me.

"Hey...you're that famous kid, right?" he asked.

"Whatever! Drive!" I shouted.

"Alright, kid, I'm goin'," he said.

He started the car and drove down the street. I told him where to go and even managed to get him to let me use his phone. I sat in the back and called the police first. I told them what was going on and since this was an ongoing investigation, they believed me. They said they would contact the police that were still doing around the clock surveillance on Sonny, and send out some back-up.

With that out of the way, I called Sonny, only, he didn't answer. It was past midnight after all. I called the home phone and there was still no answer. Next, I tried my mom, and I finally got an answer.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mom? Mom it's Andy. Where are you?" I asked.

"Andy? How are you calling me right now?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. Mom, where are you?" I asked.

"Me and Alex are at a gallery opening," she said.

I sighed in relief. At least she wasn't home. That meant I couldn't get into contact with Sonny though.

"Do you know where Sonny is?" I asked.

"Last I checked, he was home," she said. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to kill him, mom. The killer left a note in my room at the rehab center. It's Harper," I told her.

"Harper?" she asked.

"The pool guy! I'm sure of it," I said.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"He's going after Sonny tonight!" I yelled at her, "I've called the police already. Just don't go home."

"Andy-,"

That was all I heard. I looked at the phone. The battery had died. I looked back at the cab driver.

"Listen...I don't know what kind of crazy is going on here, but I don't want anything to do with it," he said.

"Just drop me off home and go then," I said.

I didn't talk to him anymore. I was so anxious to get home and the drive was taking forever. With any luck, I'd beat Harper there. I couldn't believe that this was happening. This was some movie drama bullshit. I wanted to cry, and so I did, I cried silently in the back of the cab.

I couldn't lose Sonny. He was everything to me now, and if he got killed then it would be my fault because this psycho was obsessed with me and was doing this because of me. Maybe it was because I was always so mean to him. Maybe if I was kinder he wouldn't be like this, killing for me.

When the cab pulled out in front of my house, I was terrified. Everything was so quiet and just how I had left it. Whatever back-up that was being sent wasn't here yet. I got out of the cab. I didn't bother paying him and I guess he just wanted to get out of there, so he sped away.

I went over to the police car first. I banged on the windows and then opened the door. The inside light turned on and my heart dropped when I saw both of them were unconscious with blood trickling from their heads. I was shaking as I leant into the car to check if they were breathing. They were.

I left them. Harper was here before me and who knew what he could have done by now. I ran over to the gate, punched in the code then ran through it when it opened. I had never run so fast in my entire life

"Sonny!" I screamed.

I was crying. Tears poured down my cheeks. This was a nightmare I desperately wanted to wake up from. This couldn't be happening to us. It just wasn't right.

I ran into the house. The door was unlocked. I went right upstairs to Sonny's room. I yanked the door open and switched on the light. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him there, asleep on his bed under the covers.

"Sonny!" I called out to him.

We had to get out of here. There was no doubt Harper was somewhere in this house. I didn't know what he was playing at now. Did he really think I would want him after everything he had done.

"Sonny..." I said again after he didn't move.

Sobbing, I went over to him. I sat on the edge of the bed. I touched the side of his face, but still, he didn't wake up. This wasn't happening. Fear filled me and I didn't want to do what I did next, but I did, because I needed to know, and something was wrong. I knew it.

I pulled covers back, and I saw the blood stained shirt and sheets beneath him. He was stabbed? Shot? I didn't know, but when I saw him like that, all the life drained from me.

"No!" I screamed, "No! Sonny! Please! No!"

I held his stomach, wanting the blood to stop from pouring out. I flinched back and looked at my hands, covered with blood. I looked at his face through my tears. I didn't know what to do. This couldn't be real. He couldn't be dead.

I brought my fingers to his neck, and I waited and waited until I felt that little pulsation beneath the skin. He was still here, but barely.

"I'm sorry," a voice came from the door.

I stood up quickly and spun around, seeing Harper standing there. I was scared stiff.

"I didn't want to kill him. Really, I didn't. I mean, he's your family, after all, but...he was getting in the way," he said.

"Why? Why did you do this? All of this?" I asked.

"Because I love you, Andy. I know that what we share is a special connection, but you just haven't been able to see it because of all these distractions," he explained, but it was bullshit. He was actually insane.

"P-please...Harper...I need to call an ambulance..." I pleaded. Where the hell were the cops?

"He won't make it, Andy, and that's okay, because I'll be here for you," he said.

"You're fucking insane!" I screamed at him.

I looked back at Sonny. Time was running out. I couldn't lose him.

"Let's leave, right now...you and me...we can go wherever you want," he said.

I couldn't believe him. He was actually so crazy that he thought I would want to go with him. He actually thought we were supposed to be together. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to go over there and hurt him, but I needed to get out of here and get Sonny help.

"Wherever I want?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Just you and me..."

I nodded slowly and went over to him. My entire body was shaking now. I got to him, and I could see in his eyes that he was actually being serious. He thought I was going to go with him, but I wasn't. When I got to him at the door, before he had a chance to react, I violently pushed him into the room so he fell over, then I made a run for it.

I ran down the hall and to the stairs, almost tripping over my own two feet as I hurdled down them.

"Andy!" Harper shouted from behind me, "Don't run from me!"

I didn't listen. I got to the bottom of the stairs and then ran to the front door. I ran outside, screaming for help. I could hear sirens getting closer. I didn't stop running though, but then Harper caught up. He grabbed onto my shirt tightly and yanked me back. My back collided with his chest as he hugged me.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Shhh...shhh," he hushed me.

His arms were wrapped tightly around mine, not letting me move. I stomped on his foot hard and dropped to the ground with all my body weight. I turned and pushed him away from me. I scampered up from the ground.

"Stop fighting this Andy, please! I just want you!" he shouted.

He was blocking off the driveway. I couldn't run to the gate, so I turned and ran back to the house. I just kept running. I wasn't thinking clearly. I just wanted to get as far away from him as I could. I ran out the back of the house and then my goal was to get to the neighbors.

Harper was close behind. I threw table settings back at him but he dodged them all. He was quicker than me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I slapped him across the face which only aggravated him more. I struggled against him and pushed him away. He fell back towards the pool and still had a tight grip around my wrist. He pulled me down with him.

Both of us were submerged under the water. I kicked him away and swam to the surface. I went to go to the edge, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. He came to the surface too.

"Why don't you want me?!" he screamed.

"Because you're a murderer! You killed my friend! You killed..." I stopped as I cried.

"For you! I did it all for you!" he shouted.

"I love Sonny! And you hurt him! How is that doing it for me!?" I asked.

"Because he's not good for you! Look how quickly he threw you in rehab after I drugged you!" he screamed.

"You?!" I asked.

Then, it all hit me. That night at Austin's. I knew something was off and this was it. I didn't drug myself at all.

"Screw you! Stay away from me!" I screamed.

I went to get away but he kept grabbing me, pulling me back.

"So that's it, huh?! After everything I did for you, you still don't want me?!" he asked.

"No! I don't!" I screeched and kicked him in the stomach.

I got to the edge and went to get out, but he pulled me back in. I screamed and hit and kicked him, but he was stronger.

"Then I can't let you live! I told you I'd end it all tonight and if it means ending you, you traitor, then so be it!" he growled. He put his hands around my throat, squeezing tightly, and then he dunked me under the water. I panicked. I thrashed my body around to try and get free, but he was killing me. The air left my lungs and I started taking on water. I opened my eyes. Black spots were everywhere and I could see Harper above me.

I was losing myself to him. I thought that this was it. I was going to die, but then I heard a muffled out banging noise and saw the clear water turn red right before I passed out.


	38. Chapter 38

Sleep felt so good. I had been getting so little of it that the small doses I did get were extra sweet. This nap didn't last too long though because I jumped away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up from my seated position and saw Brook standing beside me.

"Oh...hey..," I said tiredly.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Brook asked.

I looked at Sonny. He was laying there in the hospital bed. The beeping of the heart rate monitor was part of my usual background noise now so I barely took any notice of it.

"Still no change. Doctors think he'll wake up soon though," I answered.

Not soon enough. The past week and half had been hell. Sonny had lost so much blood that night. I really thought I lost him. I remembered waking up at the side of the pool with a police officer giving me CPR. They wouldn't let me go upstairs, and then later the paramedics came down with Sonny on a stretcher. He was covered in blood, not moving. I thought he was dead. He wasn't though.

"Your mom sent me. She said you've been here every night and won't go home," Brook said.

"I'm not leaving him," I said as I laced my fingers with Sonny's.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, a watched pot never boils?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "I can't leave him. Last time I did..."

"Harper's dead. Nothing's going to happen. He's in the best hands here. His dad is outside in case he wakes up while you're gone. He'll be fine, Fovv," he said.

"I know..." I said, but I still didn't move.

"You need a proper night sleep in a proper bed. I'll bring you back first thing tomorrow," he assured me.

I kept watching Sonny. There hadn't been a change today. He hadn't even flinched. He just lay there looking so peaceful.

"Just give me a sec," I said to Brook.

I didn't look at him for a reaction, but he gave my shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room. I was left alone with Sonny. I wanted to stay. The only time I had left was to go home and shower, then I always came right back because I didn't want to miss anything.

I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I reached forward and ran my fingers through his hair like I had already done a dozen times today.

"I need you to wake up soon...I need to brag about how good I've been by not drinking while you're in here..." I said.

I didn't even have the urge. Maybe rehab helped, or maybe I made the decision myself on the night of Austin's party not to do drugs. Maybe it was both. Either way, I felt like a different person which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I was still me, just better.

I watched Sonny for a little while longer. He looked good, as if he was just sleeping and hadn't been stabbed five times. The first few days were awful. He was in and out of surgery and we weren't sure if he was going to make it. Then, he was stabilized and on oxygen. The machines were working his body. Now, his body was working all on its own. All that was left was for him to wake up.

"You've missed out on some things lately. I have a few surprises for you...for us...I'm still getting it sorted, but you'll have to wake up to know what it is, okay?" I asked.

Of course, I got no response. Being in this room all day every day gave me a lot of time to think, and with my laptop in handy I managed to do a couple of things that felt right. I couldn't wait to show him.

I was so tired. Brook's offer for me to come home with him was becoming more and more appealing by the second. I gave Sonny a small smile before leaning down and kissing his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered.

I got off the bed and went out to Brook. I gave Sonny's dad a small wave too. He preferred to wait outside while I was inside. Brook took my hand and led me out of the hospital and to his car. I noticed that familiar blonde girlfriend of his sitting in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, she doesn't wanna let me outta her sight since everything happened," Brook explained.

"It's okay," I shrugged it off.

I never really liked Brook's girlfriend all that much. Maybe I was jealous since Brook always used to be just mine, but I understood how she felt. I understood what it was like for someone you love to be in danger. So, I decided not to be a dick to her. I got in the back of the car.

"Hey, Francesca," I greeted her.

"Hey, Andy. How are you?" she asked kindly.

"Tired," I said honestly. By now Brook was in the driver's side.

"Don't worry, Andy," he said. "You'll be in a comfy bed soon."

"Not soon enough," I said with a forced chuckle.

He looked at me in the rearview mirror and gave a smile before driving off. I didn't really talk the whole way there. I hadn't been functioning too well with Sonny's well-being on my mind. I just worried all the time. I couldn't catch a break.

I was so out of it that I didn't even notice we got to Brook's place until he was opening my door and taking my hand. We went upstairs. I showered, got dressed in some of Brook's clothes, then went to the guest bedroom. Usually when I'd stay over Brook's house I'd just share his room with him, but with Francesca around it was a different story.

I opened the door to the guest room and stopped. Brook was already in bed with his head rested against one of the pillows. He looked over at me before patting the bed beside him.

"Won't she get jealous?" I asked.

"Eh, she'll get over it," he shrugged.

I smiled, shut the door and turned the light off before going over and collapsing on the bed. He threw the covers over me then cuddled close. This was the first time we had really communicated since it all happened. Sure, Brook was at the hospital too and was there for me, but I was so focused on Sonny that I pushed Brook to the side.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said and kissed my cheek.

I rolled towards him and slid my arms around his waist. I couldn't see him, but I felt his nose brushing against mine. I tilted my head forward and kissed his lips. He smiled and gently ran his fingers across my cheek as he kissed me back. To think that I could have lost him too and I'd never be able to do this with him again was heartbreaking. So heartbreaking that my lips shook and I felt like crying.

He stopped kissing me and held me closer. I rested my head on his chest as I let all the tears out. I didn't even speak and neither did he. I couldn't speak about losing Brooklyn. I couldn't say it out loud. He was my best friend. He knew what I was thinking. I didn't have to say it. So instead, we just stayed like that until we both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up it felt late. The sun was really bright shining through the windows. I must have slept forever, and Brook did too because he was still next to me, fast asleep. I groaned and sat up, feeling kind of awful. After a week of hardly sleeping, and then sleeping through the entire night, it felt like too much.

I picked up my phone from the bedside table and looked at it with the intention of checking the time. Instead, I saw a dozen missed calls from my mom and Alexander. I held my breath and just stared at the screen as this sinking, awful feeling came over me.

"Brook!" I said and hit his arm, "Brook!"

"Hmm...wha...Andy? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have missed calls. I have a lot of missed calls. Brook, what if something's wrong?" I asked quickly.

He sat up and took my phone from me. I wanted to throw up. I looked at him to see a smirk on his face. Why would he be smiling at a time like this?

"Check your texts," he said.

He handed my phone back to me and I did what he said. I had a few from my mom, and when I read them I had the biggest smile on my face.

"He's awake!" I shouted.

"Like I said, a watched pot never boils," he said.

I glanced at him then jumped out of bed. I read the messages again just to make sure they were legit, and they were, but then I saw the time stamp.

"Six hours ago?!" I yelled, "He's been away for six hours! Brook you fudge stick you made me come back here and he woke up!"

"Hey, Love, calm yourself," he said.

"Don't you, 'Love' me! Get dressed and drive me to the hospital!" I ordered.

I rushed around getting ready, cleaning myself up a bit, brushing my teeth, getting dressed. Brook was going way too slow for my liking and as annoyed as I was, it didn't bother me because Sonny was awake and I was over the moon.

We couldn't get to the hospital fast enough, and the moment we were there, I jumped out of the car before Brook could even find a car park then I was running through the halls, earning a lot of disapproving looks. I didn't care though because Sonny was awake.

I went straight to his room and burst through the doors. I stopped abruptly. I walked into this room time and time again only to see him lying there unconscious. This time, he was awake and turned his head to look at me.

"Hey," he said with a smile. He tried to sit up but winced and didn't move any further.

"Don't move. The doctor said you gotta take it easy," Alexander said.

I hadn't even noticed Alexander and my mom were in the room. I looked at them with a frown.

"Get out," I snapped.

"Andrew!" Mom scolded.

"Please?" I asked.

She sighed, but she was understanding, and then her and Alexander left, shutting the door behind them. I looked at Sonny. I sighed in relief. He was okay. He was actually okay, and alive, and breathing, and...and just okay.

"I thought you were going to die," I burst into sobs.

"Woah...woah...hey...I'm fine. Babe, I'm fine," he assured me but I almost didn't believe it.

I needed to touch him to make sure it was real, so with that thought in mind, I went right over to him and got on the bed. I straddled him, making sure I didn't touch his wounds, then I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

His lips were warm and soft and moved against mine. This felt real. It was real. He was okay. Just like that, the heavy weight of anxiety left my shoulders and everything was okay again. I could finally breathe easily.

"God, I hate you," I said against his lips.

"No you don't," he murmured.

I pulled back and looked at him, frowning.

"I've been put through hell. You know that right?" I asked.

"Sorry for getting stabbed?" he joked.

"Shut up," I whispered.

I kissed him again and it felt so good. I was so relieved. Everything was going to be okay from now on. I knew it now. God, I just wanted to touch him all over and hug him so tightly, but I couldn't. I pulled back and glanced down at his stomach.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt a lot?" I asked.

"I'm on a lot of pain killers," he said.

"God, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry he did this..." I couldn't apologize enough.

"Hey," he said as he took my face in his hands, "It's not your fault."

I was looking right into his eyes, and they were genuine. He didn't blame me for this, and in my mind, logically, I didn't blame myself either, but sometimes I did.

"What about you? Are you okay? They filled me in on everything...and what happened after with you and...him..." he trailed off, his eyes going sad.

"I'm fine," I said and took his hand. I kissed it and held it, then smiled at him, "I promise you I'm fine now that you're awake."

"Good...that's good, Andy. I was afraid you'd...I don't know..." he stopped.

"What? Do drugs? Sonny, no. I didn't even-."

"I wasn't gonna say that," he interrupted, "I know it was Harper who drugged you that night. I was going to say I was afraid you'd hate me for sending you off."

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked.

"Well...no...but you can remind me if you want," he said with a smile.

I shook my head. I wasn't good with words, so instead I just kissed him again and again and again until I was all kissed out. I had never been happier than in that moment right there. Things were going to change now, with me and with him. I was sure of it. I wouldn't let myself be dragged back down dark paths and I wouldn't let him be dragged down either. Everything was going to change, starting from today.


	39. Chapter 39

I walked through the hospital halls with a smile on my face. Today was the day that Sonny was finally allowed to be discharged and I was so excited. I had so much to tell him and show him which made me kind of nervous. I had no idea how he would react to the changes I've made but I was hoping he'd be as happy and excited as I was.

I went into his room and saw him leaning against the bed. I had to stop for a second to just admire him. He was only in his jeans and shoes. With him in here recovering I had a severe case of lack-of-Sonny. I was now more eager than ever to get him home.

"Hey," he said.

I cleared my throat and pretended I wasn't just staring at him.

"I've been so anxious to get you out of here and when I show up you aren't even ready," I said with a chuckle.

"I can't move around too quickly yet. Give me a break," he said.

"Well, you better get your strength up soon. I don't wanna have to do all the work in bed," I told him.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his white shirt from the bed. I went over to him and pushed his hands down to stop him from putting it on. He sighed and tilted his head to the side but I just smiled innocently before kissing him. It was so strange kissing him now. It felt so different, but in a good way.

I stopped and looked down at his stomach. He was covered in bandages. I lightly trailed my fingers around the edge of them. "How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"Better than the past few days. Good enough to get out of here," he said.

"Are you sure? You can stay another night if you need to," I said.

Even just looking at the bandages made me cringe. I still felt guilty about everything that's happened. I was trying really hard to put it behind me though, but the scars Sonny would have would remind me forever. Sonny brought his fingers to my chin and made me look up at him.

"I thought you were anxious to take me home," he said.

"I am, but only if you're okay," I said.

"I'm okay. Trust me," he said.

I gave a small smile before he kissed me gently. When he pulled back, I stepped away to let him put his shirt on.

"Have you signed all the discharge papers?" I asked.

"All done. I'm free to go," he said.

He went to pick up his bag from the bed, but I beat him to it, grabbing it first.

"I'm not useless, ya know," he said, poking my side.

"I know," I said with a smile. "Let's go."

I took his hand and we left that damn hospital. I'd be happy if we never ever visited it again. With me being clean, I was sure we wouldn't have to. I took Sonny outside and to the parking lot where my car was. Yes, my car. My sports car. It was a new one. Bright purple, too.

"Did you buy a car?" he asked when I unlocked it.

"Yep. I figured I can't rely on Walt and you to drive me around all the time," I said.

"Wait...you're driving us home?" he asked with a sense of dread in his voice.

"Yeah? What's the problem with that?" I asked.

"You're a terrible driver," he said quickly. "Give me the keys."

"One, don't be a dick. Two, you're still on heavy drugs so you're not allowed to drive, and three, I'm taking you somewhere and it's a surprise," I said.

"Really? Where?" he asked.

"Darling, do you know the definition of a surprise? Just get in the car," I said.

I threw his bag in the back and opened the passenger door for him. He looked wary, but got in anyway. I went to my side, jumped in and started my new baby up before driving off. I could feel Sonny's eyes on me the entire time I drove. He was watching me like a hawk. I wasn't that bad of a driver. I swear.

"So...what have you been up to? I haven't seen you much the past week," he said.

"Yeah, well, hospitals are boring," I shrugged. "Right..."

"Kidding. I was doing something. You'll see," I said coyly.

I kept driving along, further and further away from the rich suburbs, and closer to the poorer side of L.A.

"You're voluntarily driving into this neighborhood? Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Can you stop being mean for five minutes?" I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. Carry on..." he sighed.

I was quickly figuring out Sonny was too impatient for surprises. I ignored him and kept driving until I got to the building and parked outside.

"The homeless shelter?" he asked.

"Mhm. Come on," I said and got out the car.

I went around to his side and helped him out of the car even though he said it was fine to do it himself. I still wanted to help. I took his hand and we walked over to the entrance. I was so excited for this part. I wanted to see the look on his face when he sees what I've done.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your enthusiasm, but I don't think I'm really feeling up to volunteering today," he said.

"Shut up. You're so annoying. You're ruining this," I snapped at him again.

"Ruining what?" he sighed.

I didn't respond but instead pushed the doors opened, revealing the main hallway. Sonny stepped inside but stopped as he looked around.

"Uh...did they get a paint job since I was here last?" he asked.

"Mhm, and feel that?" I asked.

"What?" he questioned.

"The air!" I exclaimed.

He frowned for a moment before realizing, "They finally got the air conditioning fixed?"

"Yep. Come on," I said. I held his hand tightly and dragged him down the hall.

"I don't get it, Andy. What's going on?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. He really wasn't a patient person. I took him down to the main dining hall cafeteria and pushed the doors open. There were a lot of homeless people here; lot more than the first time I visited. Everyone looked different though. They looked better. They were cleaner and had new clothes. I looked at Sonny, and God I loved him but he was a little dense right now. I could see the confusion still written over his face.

"Where did the homeless go?" he asked.

"They are the homeless," I said.

"What?"

"I bought them new clothes. You know how I love clothes shopping," I said.

"You?" he asked, turning to me, "You did this? All these changes?"

"Uh huh," I nodded, "Well, I paid people to do it for me because I'm lazy, but the entire building has been renovated. The floors that were unlivable were rebuilt and we've put more rooms there so there's no over-crowded living space. There's pretty much enough room for everybody. There's better facilities and I hired some staff to help out in the kitchen and they'll never run out of food. The best thing is, the government doesn't own the building anymore. I do, so they can't shut anything down."

When I finished explaining everything, Sonny was just staring at me. I felt so proud and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want Sonny to praise me. I wanted him to be happy that I've done something good.

"You did all of this? You bought the building?" he asked.

"Well...yeah...I mean, I have so much bad karma for being such a dick for so long that I figured I better do something good. Plus, I know you like this place so..," I trailed off and shrugged.

"You...you are unbelievable," he said, still in a bit of shock.

I smiled. That was the praise I wanted.

"I know. I'm amazing," I said.

"You really are," he said.

He stepped forward and kissed me. Yep, it was totally worth the time, money and effort to make Sonny happy. When he pulled away he was smiling as he looked around the room in wonder. It was like we were in an entirely different building.

"I can't believe this. It looks totally different. There's so much room," he said in awe.

"You can thank the builders for that. I really wanted them to finish up by the time you got out," I said.

"This is amazing, Andy, seriously, I'm so proud of you," he said I smiled widely and tried to contain my blush. I really hoped he'd have such a positive reaction to the second surprise I had in store for him. That was the one I was nervous about.

"Listen, I'd love to show you around, but I really wanna show you my next surprise," I said.

"Next surprise?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Now, come on," I said and took his hand again.

"What the hell have you done with my Fovvs?" he asked.

"I am your Fovvs," I said simply.

I took him back out to my car and we both got in. Before starting the car up though, I gave him something; a blindfold.

"Put this on," I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a nervous laugh. 

"Just put it on. Trust me," I urged him.

"If this is some weird new kink you're into then can it wait a few weeks until I'm healed properly?" he asked.

"Okay, first, calm down there, buddy. Second, I gotta wait a few weeks? Really?" I sighed. "Just put the thing on."

He gave me a skeptical look but did it anyway. I smiled in triumph and started driving to our next and final destination.

"You know, your driving doesn't actually seem that bad when I can't see anything," he said.

"Don't be rude," I sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just kidding," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I mumbled.

"So, where are we going?" he asked, once again proving his impatience.

"You'll see," I said, trying to hide my excitement and nerves I continued driving until I came up to an apartment building. We were still in the city. We weren't in the super rich part, but we weren't in the poor area. We were somewhere in between, but I guess I had chosen a place which was a little on the fancy side. It was me we were talking about though. I didn't do basic.

"Okay, we're here. Leave the blindfold on," I ordered.

I got out the car, went around to his side and helped him out again.

"Just hold my hand and let me guide you," I told him.

"You pick a guy up from the hospital and the first thing you do is blindfold him. Clever," he joked.

"I will leave you right here on the street if you don't shut up," I snapped.

"Sorry," he laughed.

I ignored him and took him into the building. We got a lot of weird looks from people around us, but I didn't pay attention to them. I took Sonny to an elevator and he stayed surprisingly quiet as I led him right to the door of our new apartment.

I unlocked the door and went inside, bringing him with me. He stood there, waiting, as I shut the door. I glanced around quickly first. Everything looked perfect. I was so nervous that he was going to hate this idea. I wanted to find out now what he thought of all this.

"Okay, you can take it off," I said.

So, he did. He took the blindfold off and I watched him as his eyes scanned the apartment. It was a really, really nice apartment. It was spacious and this was only the living area he could see. It was perfect for me, for us.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are at..." I took a deep breath, "Our new home...if you decide you wanna live with me."

He looked at me with astonishment written across his face.

"You bought this apartment?" he asked.

"Yeah...I just...I don't want to be home anymore. I don't want to be surrounded by all that partying and just that entire lifestyle. Don't get me wrong, I still want to have fun, but I've been living here the past week and I've felt more calm than I ever did living at home. And it's close to college if I ever decide to go, so it's kinda perfect," I explained.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you can leave all that behind?" he asked.

"I really think I can. I want to. And I thought about you too and how you hate that lifestyle, and I saw how much you loved being back in that tiny little apartment you used to live in. I mean, sorry but I'm not moving into a run-down apartment like that one so this is a bit of an upgrade. I have my standards, babe," I said with a laugh and he laughed too.

"Of course you do. This place is perfect," he said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, and he nodded.

He turned away from me and looked around. I waited there patiently as he went into every room, scoping out the place. It took him a while. It was a big apartment after all. I loved doing this. I loved getting out on my own and planning out what we were going to do with our lives. We were still young so settling down was a strange concept, but I just wanted to stay here with Sonny every day, and maybe go to college even though I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. There was plenty of time to figure that out though.

I watched Sonny intently as he came back over to me. He had a smile on his face. He was happy. Those were good signs.

"So...do you?" I asked.

"Do I what?" he questioned.

"Wanna live with me!? You dumbass," I joked.

"Uh, yes! Of course I do! That's all I've ever wanted to do," he said.

I sighed in relief and smiled brightly "Good because I already moved all your stuff," I said.

He smiled at me before stepping forward, taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I could believe that I was actually moving out of home, leaving everything behind, and moving in with my boyfriend, who I had kind of forgotten was also my step brother. None of that mattered anyway because we were happy.

"I can't believe you did all this," he said when he pulled away.

"I know, I know, I'm out of control," I said.

"Out of control or not, I love you," he said. My smiled got wider and my heart fluttered with butterflies that I would never get over.

"I love you too."


End file.
